Vampire Visitor
by TempestDreamer
Summary: Luca is the new girl in Shreveport.She's got her BFF and a job at The Pit. But there is someone darkeyed lurking. And with him follows danger, unrevealed secrets, magic and passion she's never felt before.
1. New girl

**This is my little mind experiment, involving (starting with) True Blood vampire Franklin Mott. I've tried to make him a little less...mental in my story. I've tried to make him a bit more sweet or weird if you like. Just putting my own spin on his being, attitude and wants in life, but keeping the character as intact as possible.  
The story evolves as I go, introducing Eric and the rest of the gang as well (which is inevitable!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone of the True Blood characters. The story is purely based on my own imagination.**

**Rated: T/M**

**True Blood/Franklin M/Eric N./O.C.**

**I own: Luca, Kadie, Annie, Ilsa, Billy, Ben, Johnny, Erik, Anton, Lawrence, William, Liam and whichever new character that might pop up in my story.  
**

**

* * *

It get's better as I go, so don't give up after the first chapter. ;) I'll make sure to heat up the story as I go, now that I have the general plot planned out. :D**

* * *

**My name is Luca. This is my story. And, like the song goes, if you hear some kind of trouble, some kind of fight...well, in this case you would either want to risk your life to save me or run as fast as you can, as far away as possible. Because that trouble is Franklin. The vampire with a twisted mind. I recommend the last option.**

Shreveport, Louisiana. How the hell did I end up here. I shuffled the box of clothes over the living room carpet, heading to the bedroom on the other side. My brand new apartment wasn't big. Well, brand new was pushing it. It wore the proof of time in its cracked hallway wall, the worn down, dark brown carpet and a kitchen sink that only decided to work on its own terms. It had one big room which was the living room and kitchen and a tiny dining area separated only with a long counter. The bathroom was located next to the hallway and the bedroom was adjacent to the living room with a door leading straight out in to the dining area. The only perk was the view from my 4th floor balcony.  
I kicked the box over the threshold to the bedroom and sat down on my king sized bed. The only luxury I had allowed myself on my minimum wage. The luxury of a good night sleep in the biggest bed I could fit in my apartment!  
Now what is a girl like me doing in a place like this, you might ask? Well, moving from Seattle to the tiny town of Shreveport doesn't make much sense to me either. But my best friend from high school, Kadie Lawson had moved to Shreveport to live with her father and when I lost my job she instantly hooked me up with a fulltime job at her favorite hangout, The Pit. One of the many dark pubs in Shreveport. A decade ago The Pit was made for a bit older clientele. The older, cigar smoking men, with big bottles of scotch and whiskey on the selves. But now they had adapted to the steady stream of youngster which was slowly taking over the city. They had installed a pool table, lights in different colors over a patch of dance floor and a big screen TV for whenever there was some interesting sport on. And when my best friend, the blue eyed, giggly, fun-loving Kadie calls me up and insists I have to come out and live here so we can hang out like we did in high school, who am I to say no? She even got me this apartment! Well...maybe I shouldn't put a prize on our friendship.  
By the time I got settled in the apartment, all my clothes on their hangers in the closet, my kitchen utensils in the cupboards, my magazines on the coffee table and the TV installed it was pitch black outside and I was completely beat. I took a long, hot shower, wrapped myself in my thick bathrobe and curled up in bed with my favorite book. It took about 10 minutes before I was out as a light.

Kadie was standing in my living room, all smiles and giggles.

"This is going to be so great! We can lunch together, hang out together, go out together, it's like I'm thrown straight back to school!" I looked at her and shook my head, smiling.

"Kadie, you have to remember that even though you're working just across the street from me, you work in a clothing store. I work at a pub. You work at daytime. I work at nighttime. I don't think we're going to be lunching together anytime soon, unless I drag myself out of bed before noon and drop by." I said and winked at her. Kadie's face only broke out in to an even bigger grin.

"That's what I mean!" She squealed excitedly. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but laugh.

"Kadie, you are too much!" I said, like I always said when she has one of her moments and Kadie only giggled and grabbed my hand.

"Since it's my day off and you don't start work before 6, we should go do what girls do best! Eat and shop!" She dragged me out the door and I barely managed to grab my purse before we're out the door.

By the time I got home, about three hours before my shift started, I had managed to spend money, three shopping bags worth and some spa products to indulge myself. I managed to sneak a nap in before I had to get ready and go to work. The job outfit was pretty standard. A pair of tight fitted jeans of my own choice, a black t-shirt, just as tight fitted as my jeans, with a wide neckline and the name of the pub, The Pit, written over my right breast in long, red letters. Another part of the accessory was the narrow silk ribbon I had to wear tight around my neck. It was slightly elastic and hooked together in the back of my neck with a tiny hook, hidden behind the silky fabric. I took my shoulder long, chocolate-colored (yes, I dye it) hair, twisted it around and pinned it to my head with a black clip. In my ears I put my favorite pair of big, black hoops. My bangs hung down just above my eyes and a fluffed it up a bit before pulling on my jacket and headed out the door.  
The pub was only a few block away from my apartment, so the walk wasn't too long. I strolled down the street and watched how the slowly fading daylight made all the younger people, stuck in front of their computers all day come out and prowl the street for something fun to do.  
The entrance of the pub was simple, but classical, painted in dark brown, with huge double doors with darkened, thick glass squares. The sign was huge, hanging straight above the door and the deep red light made the small puddles on the street look like blackened blood. I pushed the doors open and allowed my eyes to adjust to the dimmed lighting inside. The bar, straight in front of me, was lit up with a comfortable light coming from underneath the high shelves, covered with liqueur-bottles. Down to my right was the pool table and next to that, partially hidden by a railing made in heavy, dark brown wood with fancy carvings, was the tiny dance floor. It was indeed tiny. It was occasionally lit up by the moving lights in the ceiling. The music was still soft, as we hadn't opened yet. To my right were the booths, tables and leather chairs and mounted up in the corner was the TV. I crossed the floor, moved between a few tables and pushed the swinging gate open and stepped behind the counter. A small door let out to a short hallway. The storage room, office, small kitchen and the employee bathrooms was located down there and I hurried back to the office, gently knocking on the door.

"Enter!" Said a rumbling voice firmly and I pushed the door open.

"Hey Billy, it's just me." I said and peered around the door, smiling at my boss. Billy was your typical small-town man who's never been out of town more than maybe twice. He was in his mid forties, with ash blonde hair which was slowly moving backwards on his round skull, soft blue eyes and a slight plump figure, despite his well trimmed arms and chest.

"Luca! So nice to see you! You surely are working that outfit!" Billy said with a smile and stood up. Tell me something I don't know. Well, I don't mean to be smug or full of myself, but I know how I look. I'm just tall enough, just skinny enough and just curvy enough. Top that off with a long, slender neck, a pair of green specked blue eyes and a red mouth it's pretty darn amazing to see what men are willing to do for you. I mentally rolled my eyes. Billy walked up to me and shook my hand firmly. He was a head taller than me and when he stood like that you could see he once was a top athlete. His shoulders were broad, his arms muscular and his chest stuck out. But so was his gut starting to do.

"I'll write down your starting hour and you can get to work as soon as we open. You remember everything I taught you?" He eyed me with an inquisitive smile.

"Of course I do." I said, faking insulted. Billy laughed a booming laugh and with a grin he ushered me out of the room after I'd placed my jacket and purse in a drawer.

"Annie, Ben, Johnny, Ilsa this is Luca, your new bargirl!" Billy announced as we walked back to the bar. The four people cleaning the counter and stacking glasses stopped and turned to look at me. The first girl, a redhead with an insanely short hairdo, smiled at me and reached out her hand.

"I'm Annie, happy to have you on board!" She grinned happily at me and small happy wrinkles formed in the corner of her eyes. I assumed she was in her late thirties. The other girl, Ilsa, was puppy-eyed and pale, her eyes looking sunken inn to her skull. Her black hair was cut in a straight bob, with an even straighter bang hanging all the way down to her eyes. Her hand was tiny and weak in mine, but she whispered out a welcome with an accent I assumed was European. Both Ben and Johnny gave me their most charming - if you can call it that - smile and took my hand tenderly in theirs. I hid a smile when I saw the surprise in their eyes. My handshake is pretty firm. If there's anything in the world I hate more than a dead handshake it must be -

"Vampires." Ben mumbled and everybody's attention turned to the door.


	2. Attention please

2.  
I was slightly baffled by the sound of the word, but I managed to pull myself together to turn towards the door. First I didn't really understand what they were staring at. Then I saw them. They had glided through the doors and stood leaning against the pool table. The woman was insanely beautiful, with long, blonde hair, big heavily painted eyes and pouting red lips. She was dressed in an insane suit of black leather, from top to toe. She had a blue, thin scarf tied around her neck. Billy grumbled something incoherent and I turned just in time to see his face had closed up in an angry frown, making his face look more defined and darker. He walked slowly towards the two. I followed him, more of curiousity than common sense. The other figure had been hidden in the darkness in the corner behind the pool table, but now I saw him. He was long and slender, dressed in black jeans and a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the two top buttons undone. His face was narrow and sharp, with dark brown eyes under bushy dark eyebrows and short, ruffled hair. His face had this permanent tormented look and his narrow lips were slightly pouted. He was standing, or more squatting on the edge of the pool table, snapping his fingers against the balls. He looked insanely bored.

"Pam." Billy said, his voice rumbling deep in his throat. The blonde, glamorous looking woman eyed him with a crooked smile.

"Billy! Always a pleasure." She said, the underlying distaste edging her voice like acid.

"How many times do I need to tell you. We don't want your kind here." Billy grumbled, crossing his arms.

"What, vampires or just Fangtasia-employees?" Pam rolled her eyes while chuckling like a bird would chirp.

"Fangtasia-employees, Pam. I have no personal problem with vampires." The tone of Billy's voice told me that was a tiny lie.

"Then resign your invitation!" Pam flung her arms out to the side and laughed heartedly.

"I never invited you in and this is a public place. You are free to enter as you please." Billy's teeth were gritting now.

"Then get of your high horse and get me a TruBlood." Pam said cooly, pulling out a chair.

"Franklin, get of the pool table before you dint Billy's balls." She said with a crooked grin towards Billy, who instantly turned red with anger and spun around on his heel. I had to dodge to avoid getting tackled.

"Hello." A voice spoke right behind me and I spun around, choking a squeal. I pressed my hand against my chest, as to keep my heart from pounding out of it. The other, dark haired vampire stood calmly in front of me, smiling like this was everyday for him. He was a few inches taller than me and I had to take a step back.

"Uhm. Hello." I mumbled, unsure how to act around him. He seemed a bit...off. Billy pressed the warm bottle of TrueBlood in my hand and I scrambled past the vampire, who followed me with his eyes.

"Ignore Franklin, my dear. He is just a bit off in the head." Pam said cooly and rolled her eyes, which right now seemed like a strangely human thing to do. It didn't sit right with me and I would've felt more comfortable if she was hanging from the ceiling by her feet.

"I most certainly am not." Franklin's slightly British accent throws me completely off, once again and I turn and look big eyed at him. He smiles again, cocking his head slightly.

"Hello." He says again and I can't help but smile lightly.

"Is something amusing?" Franklin asks, wrinkling his forehead slightly.

"Uhm, no. Sorry." I mumble and quickly turn my gaze to the floor before I hurry back to the bar. I quickly try and focus on the bartending and I do my best to keep from looking at the two vampires.

"He's watching you." Annie leans close to me while we're both serving beer.

"What?" I whisper as low as I can over the growing volume of the music.

"The male vampire. He has not taken his eyes off you for a single second. Could you tell him to stop, or move around or something? He's starting to freak me out, looking like a stone. A dead stone." Annie rolls her eyes and wrinkles her nose. I build up enough guts to throw a quick glance over at the table and I almost drop the full glass of beer in my hand. Franklin is staring straight at me. He's sitting on the edge of the pool table, convincingly scaring off anyone who wants to play, his arms are rested on his knees and he has a slight, crooked smile on his lips. He really does look like stone.

"Hey Luca!" I jump and turn to look at Billy who's calling me from the doorway leading to the back hallway.

"Could you take out these bags to the dumpster in the back? I need to go fix the damn TV again." He grumbled and I nodded quickly. Anything to get away from those burning, brown eyes and get some fresh air. Even dumpster air. I hand off the beer to the slightly baffled looking man and head out the door, grabbing the two black plastic bags on my way. The noise from the bar slowly glides away and I breathe a sigh of relief as I push the back door open and step outside in the cool, black night. The lights from the street just around the corner is throwing green and yellow shadows on the white dumpster. I put down the bags to be able to lift the lid, which hits the opposite metal lid with a loud bang. Bending down to grab the bags and put my weight behind them to be able to get them in I almost fall backwards as I straighten and look straight in to Franklin's eyes. I scream, drop the bags and tumbles backwards.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I scream at him, scared out of my mind. Franklin's face goes from being slightly smiling to sorry and serious.

"I am sorry, my lady, I forget I startle humans when I approach." He said calmly and I eye him angrily.

"How long have you been a vampire Franklin?" I ask between clenched teeth. For the first time I see him make a somewhat human movement, shrugging his shoulders.

"About 160 years." He says. I point an angry finger at him.

"Then, after 160 years you should've learned that you scare people!" My voice gets loud and Franklin actually backs up, looking startled, yet curious.

"You are very angry." He states calmly. I snort and toss the bags in the dumpster with an angry movement. I turn and Franklin is again standing close to me. This time I don't jump, I just stare back at him. His eyes glide over my face and a slight uncomfortable heat fills my chest.

"You..are beautiful." Franklin whispers and his eyes get a dreamy glaze. His hand reaches up and he gently brushes his thumb over my lower lip. I gasp and take a step back.

"Don't! I…I have a boyfriend." I breathe hastily. A twinkle glitters in his eyes.

"Okay." He says casually and before he gets a chance to say or do anything more I hurry past him and shot the door with a loud click behind me.

How silly was I, thinking shutting the door tightly behind me would keep a vampire out?  
By the time I got back to the bar he was again sitting on the edge of the pool table, watching me with a curious look in his eyes.

"Hey." I jumped and turned around. Pam's voice was soft like velvet, but still hard and cold like metal.

"Hello Pam." I said as calmly as I could. Obviously it didn't fall through, because she smiled her secretive smile and leaned against the bar counter.

"This is for you." She said slowly and handed me a piece of folded, thick paper.

"What? What is it?" I asked, flipping the paper over. It was sealed with a red wax stamp. An F was pressed in to it.

"An invitation. Pleasure, of course. Not business. So you can get your prying nose out of here Billy." She said, loud enough for Billy to hear, who was standing against the wall in the doorway, his ears basically burning with curiosity. I looked over at him and his face flushed insanely and he hurried down the hallway.

"Be nice to him Pam. He means no harm." I said lowly while studying the folded invitation. In the corner of my eye I saw Pam raise an eyebrow in surprise and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. I felt bolder for a minute and I looked up at her.

"And keep that "not right in the head" vamp away from me. He has some serious personal space issues." I said, eyeing her as best as I could. Pam laughed out loud and the light above the counter bounced of her perfect white teeth.

"I get it now." She said and tapped her long fingernails on the counter. She was smirking at me.

"Get what." I grumbled.

"Why Eric was able to notice you so quickly." With a grin she flipped her hair and walked away.

"What? Eric...who?" I said, though I more mumbled it to myself than anything. In a flash Franklin was in front of me again and I rolled my eyes at his puppy eyes.

"May I walk you home?" He asked and smiled. Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I don't get off work for another 5 hours. Go follow your mistress." I said sarcastically. It obviously didn't get noted.

"Then I will be back." Franklin said and gave me a light bow.

"What, no..." I started, but he was out the door before I could blink.

"Oh craaaaaap!" I moaned and rubbed my neck.

"Vampire bodyguard. Yay." Ilsa turned and looked towards the door. I think she was trying to make a joke, but when her face doesn't even give a hint of a smile, it's kinda hard to tell.

"More like vampire stalker." I grumbled. I would have to cross that bridge when I got there. Right now I had a bar full of thirsty citizens.

Five hours later I had all forgotten about the weird vampire with a strange sense of courtesy. Until he popped up just outside the bar, that is.

"Good evening." He said casually as he popped up out of nowhere at my side, strolling with his hands on his back.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, almost jumping out of my skin.

"I am sorry my lady, I forget." Franklin said, putting up a pair of sorry eyes.

"It's...okay, Franklin." I said with a sigh. Teaching a 160 year old vampire new tricks is practically...impossible.

"Please, allow me to walk you home. As compensation for scaring you all night." He said. It was the most I'd heard him say in one breath, all night. We walked in silence down the street, which was more or less empty now.

"Did you accept the invitation?" Franklin suddenly asked and looked at me curiously.

"Oh! I completely forgot about that!" I said and searched my bag for it. I gently pulled of the wax stamp and folded it up. It was written in white, smooth letters.

"Ms. Luca. I have the pleasure of inviting you to my bar, Fangtasia as a welcome to Shreveport. I have been told you are a distant relative of Sookie Stackhouse. A friend of hers is a friend of mine. You will be fetched and escorted on Sunday at 11 pm. Eric Northman." I read out loud.

"You know Sookie?" Franklin asked surprised.

"Well, we haven't spoken for years. We're not that close really. We're not closely related, at all." I said.

"Who is Eric?" I asked and wrinkled my forehead.

"Oh, he's the sheriff of this area. He owns Fangtasia, the number one vampire nightclub in town. He...knows Sookie." Franklin said and cocked his head.

"Oh this is me." I said and stopped outside my apartment building. I turned and looked at Franklin, who was watching me expectantly.

"Uhm...thank you...Franklin. For...walking me home." I said tryingly. Franklin took a step closer and I felt my back press against the wall.

"Don't you like me?" Franklin whispered and watched me with eyes that seemed darker now.

"I..." I stuttered and now I noticed I was dizzy. My ears were humming and my pulse was beating

places I didn't think possible.

"You're glamouring me." I moaned and pressed my hand against his chest. Franklin raised a surprised eyebrow.

"I most certainly am not. If I was glamouring you, you would be naked by now." Franklin's attitude had gone from childish smiles to testosterone smiles. His arms were tight and his lean muscles pressed against the sleeves of his shirt as he rested his palms against the wall behind me.

"Where is your boyfriend now?" Franklin breathed and his lips curved slightly.

"I don't have one." I muttered, trying to control my breathing.

"I thought so." Franklin's lips were dangerously close to mine now and I was fighting with every inch of me to keep from pressing mine against his. His hand found my waist and as he pressed his fingers against my skin I managed to snap out of the heavy trance and quickly duck under his arm and through the door. I hurried up the stairs and didn't look back.  
I threw my purse on the floor and literally pressed my face against the hallway wall. I moaned loudly and pressed my eyes tightly shut. How in the world had I gone from "who's that weirdo" to "who's that hottie"?  
I sank down on the floor and pulled my fingers through my undone hair.

"It's been three months. Anyone would react like that after three months." I told myself. I knew I was just trying to find an excuse. But for the most part I was lying. If he really wasn't glamouring me then I was only denying the truth, he was hot. He was so hot. I bit my lip and tried to push the mental pictures out of my head.


	3. Nine lives

3.

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and something that felt like a fever. I kicked of my covers and realized why I was so hot. A dream of a naked Franklin in my bed. I muttered and rolled over on my side, curling up.

"I hate Shreveport." I mumbled in to my pillow.

"Now why do you hate Shreveport?" A voice spoke from the door and I screamed and half fell, half jumped out of bed and twirled towards the door. Kadie was standing in my bedroom doorway with a surprised look on her face.

"Kadie!" I yelled. I had forgotten I had given her a key. We had never been strangers in each other's homes and having Kadie walking in to my bedroom and wake me was also very common. She was a morning person. I was most definitely not.

"Sorry!" Kadie said and chuckled.

"What is it with people in this town and sneaking up on me?" I moaned as I pulled on my jeans.

"What, people has been sneaking up on you? Who?" Kadie asked interested and slightly annoyed. She may be a bit whimsical, but she always had my back.

"I dunno. This guy named Franklin. Hasn't learned how to…" Kadie cut me short.

"Franklin? As in, _the_ Franklin? Franklin Franklin?" Her voice was slightly panicky as she walked over to me, big eyed. I stared at her in wonder.

"What. There's more than one Franklin in this tiny town?" I asked with a crooked grin.

"If you are talking about Franklin Mott, then no, there's only one of him and he…he's a vampire Luca!" Kadie exclaimed in disbelief. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I am aware of that Di!" I said and shook my head grinning.

"But he's…he's so…I mean…he's…" I turned and eyed Kadie on my way out of the bedroom.

"Okay. I don't know him but he seems weird he's a vampire and all and I know vampires mean trouble and you should be careful 'cause…" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Kadie. Breathe." I said calmly and Kadie rolled her eyes. She slumped down on my couch while I quickly washed my face in the bathroom before entering the small kitchen to get some breakfast thrown together.

"So, what. Are youuu…doing this Franklin?" Kadie eyed me with a mischievous smile, shrugging her shoulders in a little dance.

"What? Kadie!" I said shocked, but couldn't help but laugh.

"So, either it's "vampires will suck your blood and leave you for dead" or "vampires will bang you senseless"?" I sat down in the chair across the table from Kadie and looked at her curiously.

"Well. Yes." Kadie said, twisting her mouth.

"Well, I don't think you have to worry too much. I think I got the stalker-kind." I said with a sigh.

"He literally popped up everywhere! If I was a cat I'm sure I lost 5 lives last night." I shrugged involuntarily and felt a slight flush in my cheeks as I remembered our last encounter outside my building.

"Ooooh. Oh! Luca! I know that look! You're hot for this vamp!" Kadie said. Her face was one big grin and her eyes sparkled. I flushed even more.

"What? No." I mumbled. My feelings was betraying me, he did stir me up in a way I most certainly didn't like!

Luckily Kadie didn't get a chance to dig deeper, because her shopping mode was tuning in and we were soon out the door. God bless Sunday open malls! I was glad to tag along on her shopping spree, enjoying the sun and the new sights around town. I was wrecking my head to find out something to wear for my visit to Fangtasia. Yes, I had decided to go. After all, it was a fairly friendly invitation and if he knew Sookie, how bad could he be? Last time I saw Sookie she was the sweetest, brightest girl in Bon Temps. I made a mental note to remember to visit her soon.

While Kadie was losing herself in the underwear apartment of the shopping mall I headed towards the outfits and dresses section on the second floor. I roamed through the racks until I found something I thought would be suitable. A deep red, almost black sleeveless dress with a collar you button up tight around the neck. I tried it on and looked at myself from all possible angles and decided I looked good. It reached to about mid thigh and had a slight a-shape, letting it flow freely around my legs. With my black pumps it would look smashing. I was especially pleased with the buttoned up collar. No vampire access here.

After a longer lunch with Kadie I made an excuse and headed back home with my new dress safely tucked away in my bag, underneath a few books and magazines. I had a feeling I had a long night ahead of me, so I stripped of my clothes, hung my dress up on a hanger on the closet door and curled up under the covers. I rarely had any trouble falling asleep and soon enough I was fast asleep.

When I woke up, just after sundown, a pair of piercing eyes was watching me from the window.


	4. Touch me, taste me

4.

I rolled over on my side and opened my eyes, looking straight at the pair of dark brown eyes that had been burning my skin the night before. For once I wasn't scared out of my own skin. It was getting boring, to be honest. I grumbled and grabbed one of my pillows and hurled it at the window. It hit perfectly and made the glass shiver. Franklin only grinned at me.

"It's 10 pm, pretty one." I heard him say through the thin glass.

"Let me guess. You're my escort." I grumbled, staring at him, slightly annoyed. Franklin, standing on my narrow balcony, gave me a courteous bow.

"Why don't you go around the building to my door, _slowly_, and wait for me there until I get dressed." I said with a sigh, tucking the sheets around me.

"Or why don't I just stay right here and watch you dress." Franklin said with a crooked grin, eyeing me. I walked over to the window and gave him a displeased smirk.

"Hell no." I said before pulling the thick curtains over the windows.

I huffed as I hooked down my dress, pulled out my favorite black underwear and my high heels and headed to the bathroom. I cleaned up, brushed my teeth and put on some dark eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara before giving my hair soft curls. Luckily I had shaved my legs the night before, before I went to work. I put on some rose scented lotion on them and that was about all I needed. I sent a silent blessing to my mother for these legs! I pulled on my dress, slipped my feet in to the shoes and studied myself in the mirror. Yep, pleased. I grabbed my black purse and took a deep breath before I walked over to the door. I opened it wide and as expected, Franklin stood there with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a nicer pair of black pants now and slightly shiny, black shirt and a leather jacket. His eyes widened a bit as he looked me up and down slowly. He stepped slowly towards me and he bit his lower lip, taking in my dressed up body completely. He came to a dead stop, just at my doorstep.

"Let me in." He grumbled lowly.

"No." I said calmly, making his eyes snap up to meet mine.

"There's no time." I said quickly, before he got a chance to put his magic on me.

"Mr. Northman is waiting and this dress is brand new." I said and gestured towards it.

"And your job is to escort me to Fangtasia so I'll arrive safely." With a low moan Franklin reluctantly stepped aside and I held my breath as I followed, closing the door behind me. His eyes blazed down at me. I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat as I carefully moved past him and went down the stairs in to the pitch black evening and the cooling air.

"What is that." I said shocked as I stepped out on the curve.

"That is my bike." Franklin said with a big grin. His bike was of the engine kind, with a black and green body and heavy wheels. The really fast kind. I gave myself a look-over. I couldn't really see myself getting on a bike in a graceful way in this dress!

"Here" Franklin said and took of his leather jacket.

"You're probably going to get cold." He held out the jacket and I let my arms slip in to the sleeves.

"We're…going on this?" I asked, slightly dumbfounded.

"Well, I'm not taking the bus, so yes. We're going on my bike." Franklin straddled the bike and looked at me over his shoulder.

"Come on kitten." He said with a crooked grin and patted the small seat behind him. As gracefully as I could I flipped my leg over the seat. Franklin grabbed my arms and pulled them around his waist, pressing them against his stomach.

"Hold on tight." He whispered and I choked back a moan, letting my chin rest against his back. I pressed my eyes shut at the bike spun of the curve and flew down the street.

Not more than ten minutes later we parked at the deserted parking lot outside Fangtasia. There were hardly any streetlight along the lot and the big sign over the simple entrance cast the area in an eerie red color. Now I could understand Pam's grudge against Billy. I climbed of the bike and silently thanked the empty parking lot. There is just no graceful way for climbing of a bike.

"So…this is Fangtasia." I said and looked up at the huge sign. I shuddered involuntarily.

"Don't look so scared. It's not even open yet." Franklin said and put his arm around my waist.

"Oh goodie, a closed nightclub full of vampires, unfed." I grumbled and moved out of his arm, heading towards the entrance. There was no time like the present. Franklin gave the door two knocks and a flash later the door opened and Pam gave me her cold smile.

"Well, well, look at you." She purred and looked me up and down. She was dressed in a silk suit in baby blue with red bracelets, earrings and a narrow belt around her perfect waist. Her lips and sandals were just as red. I believed she was the only one in the world who could pull of an ensemble like that.

"Do come in my dear, Eric is waiting." She said with a luring smile and gestured for me to enter. With tentative steps I walked down the hall. The lighting was dimmed and the blue light behind the bar matched Pam's outfit. I immediately noticed the vampire behind the bar, slowly cleaning of the counter while watching me with hot dark eyes. His curly drown hair was loosely gathered with a rubber band in the back of his neck. The music playing lowly felt dark and alluring. Kinda like the music playing at The Pit before opening only…this was with a serious vamp-edge. I tore my eyes off the bartender and turned the corner and looked over the nightclub. There were two stripper poles in the middle of the room, mounted up on a small platform. At the other side of the room a chair was mounted on another platform against the wall and in the huge chair sat what I assumed had to be Eric Northman. I almost swallowed my tongue at the sight of him. He was tall, lean, muscular and blonde. His short hair was perfectly arranged on his perfect head. His ice blue eyes looked straight at me and I had no control as my legs slowly walked past the poles and stopped in front of him. He looked like a dish, wearing black pants and a long-sleeved, tight fitted white t-shirt with the three buttons in his neck undone.

"Luca St. Michael, I presume." He said with a deep, slow voice.

"Eric Northman, I presume." I replied coolly. Holy crap, where was this confidence coming from?

Eric smiled intrigued and stood up slowly and stepped down from the platform. He was tall. Man, was he tall. I tilted my head up slightly and looked him straight in the eyes. Show no fear was my motto at the moment.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Eric said and while keeping his eyes locked with mine he took my hand, bent forward and kissed it. 

"I guess the feeling is mutual." I said, slightly fascinated. I had never been either pro or against vampires, but this place was fascinating, in its own scary way. Eric kept my hand in his and walked me over to one of the tables against the wall. He sat down across from me and folded his hands on the table in a very business-like fashion. 

"So, how close are you to Sookie?" He asked casually, but I could see in his eyes that he was eager to find something out. 

"I'm not so close to her really, I haven't seen her in a few years actually. My family lives in Seattle and I'm the first one to move here in many decades." I said just as casually. Whatever he wanted to find out he had to be way more straightforward. 

"No..." Eric's face was smooth stone as he watched me. 

"How closely related are you to Miss Stackhouse." He said calmly. I raised an eyebrow. 

"Why is that important to you?" I asked, leaning back and crossing my legs. I accidentally brushed against his leg while doing so and his eyes flickered. Oh, this was going to be fun. 

"Can you read minds?" Eric asked coolly, regaining his cold stare at me. I cocked my head, looking surprised at him. 

"Read minds? What the hell are you talking about?" I huffed. Eric leaned closer. 

"Sookie Stackhouse can read the minds of pretty much anyone, except vampires. I'm guessing it's a genetic thing. So. Can you read minds? And no lies now." His stare was piercing my very soul. I felt bolder, mostly because I was getting annoyed, so I leaned over the table, eyeing him just as coldly. 

"No Mr. Northman, I cannot read minds and I had no idea Sookie could. I knew she was a bit weird, but not that she could actually read minds." I pushed my chair back and stood up. 

"And if you have no further use of me I will be leaving now." I took a step away from the table and before I could take another breath Eric was in front of me, grabbing my upper arms. His face was inches from me. Well, his chest was inches for me, but I tilted my head up to glare at him. The look on his face threw me completely off. His eyes blazed warmly and his lips were slightly parted. 

"I'm sorry Miss St. Michael, but I cannot let you leave." He breathed. I tried to push the hotness in my body away. 

"Excuse me?" I whispered, annoyance finally grabbing a hold of the better of me. 

"I need your help." Eric said lowly and his grip tightened around my arms. 

"You are hurting me!" I said angrily and flinched. Franklin was next to me in a heartbeat. He had a slightly evil grin on his face. 

"Please do not hurt her Eric, I would like to f..." Franklin was cut short as Eric snapped his head in his direction, dropping his fangs and hissing furiously at him. I flinched, in fear this time and I stopped breathing for at least thirty seconds. Franklin stepped backwards in shock and he had his fangs out in a flash, though he didn't dare to agitate Eric any more. With a tight hold of my left arm Eric pulled me past the bar and through a door located behind it. The bartender was staring big-eyed after us while Pam stood with her arms crossed, looking neither surprised nor worried.  
We entered what seemed to be his office. A desk, two chairs, a couch against the wall and a few bookshelves. Eric slams the door shot in Pam's face and pushes me down on the couch and I land flat on my back. Eric stood over me, pushing his knee in between my legs and resting his hands on the pillows on either side of my head. He glares down at me, with lips parted but his fangs, luckily, had disappeared. 

"Get off me you son of a..." That 'a' glided out in to a long gasp as Eric had bent down and slowly licked my neck from the collarbone and up to my ear. I hadn't even noticed he had quickly snagged of the buttons of my dress, exposing my neck completely. But at least he wasn't trying to drink my blood. My eyes rolled back and my body was moving on its own will. 

"Your taste..." Eric breathed heavily against my skin. "Your skin taste like magic." He lifted his head just enough to look me in the eyes. 

"And you're telling me there is nothing magical about you." He said with a husky voice. The mix of fear and desire was a strange and unsettling combination in me and I had no answer to give him. 

"Sookie smells the way you taste. The taste is so...much...more...delicious." Between every word he gave my earlobe, neck and lips a lick. His tongue burned my skin and I had no fight left in me. The fire spread from my neck and out through my entire body. My mind willingly shut out any danger or any moral lecture I might've needed and I lifted my hand, digging my fingers in to his neck. With his right hand he pushed up my dress, catching my panties between his fingers and tore it straight of my hips. Eric pressed his lips roughly against mine and I wrapped my arms around his tight body, pulling at his shirt, somehow managing to pull it off him. I took in the full sight of his naked torso. His abs, arms, chest, shoulders. Everything was perfection. That was about as far as I got before Eric's tongue caught mine and he pressed himself inside me with one, hard motion. I dug my fingers in to his back, for a split second wondering if I would be able to draw blood. Eric's motions were rough, hard and passionate. I had never been with a vampire before and I was starting to wonder what the holdup had been. The buzzing in my ears, the heat spreading from the very core of me was intoxicating and absolutely delicious. Eric straightened up his upper body and grabbed around my hips, giving his pounding extra strength and I pressed my head back in to the pillows, scratching my nails down his chest.  
Thirty minutes later Eric stood up, buttoned his pants and looked pleased down at me. I scrambled up in an upright seated position and fixed my hair as best as I could. 

"Now. I need your help." Eric said calmly and walked over to his desk. 

"Hell no." I mumbled, buttoning my dress. 

"I thought so. Though I thought you would be a little bit more willing after I'd had you." Eric said, raising an eyebrow and I gaped, before realized he was serious. 

"So I brought along some extra leverage." He turned towards a small TV mounted on a dresser and he flipped it on. The image flickered at first before it came in to focus. It looked like a stripped basement. Concrete floors and walls, chains hanging from the ceiling, water dripping in the corners. My eyes searched the half lit room until I saw motion in the corner. I focused and I quickly recognized the tiny body sitting against the wall, arms stretched up and tied to the wall with heave chains. 

"Kadie!" I screamed.


	5. Leverage

5.

"What the hell is this?" I screamed, tears fogging my eyes. Eric stood calmly by his desk, arms crossed.

"I told you. Leverage." He said lowly.

"What, first you fuck me in to submission and then you tell me you have my best friend captive? Let her go!" I screamed furiously and dove forward, clawing and hitting his chest. Naturally it was like hitting stone. Eric grabbed my arms, holding me so tight I couldn't move.

"I need your help and I am this desperate." He said, nodding towards the TV.

"Then call Sookie! She's the one who can read minds!" I screamed up at him. Eric sighed.

"I would. But Sookie is unavailable. So when I heard you were in town I had to make sure I could count on you for help. I don't know what it is, but I know there's something with you. Something I can use at my advantage. Now, I knew you wouldn't be cooperative, if you're anything like Sookie. I was right. So little Kadie here is my leverage. Do as I say, help me and I'll make sure Kadie is taken to a nice room, with a nice bed and food…or whatever she requires. Now, have I made myself clear? Can you sit down, shut up and listen?" Eric moved me backwards and placed me firmly down on the chair by his desk. I sobbed silently.

"Fine. Whatever." I whispered. Eric nodded pleased and walked over to the door, letting Pam in.

"Took you long enough." She grumbled and walked over to stand by Eric's side. She looked at me and tilted her head.

"Wow. Has it been a while, Eric? I don't think she's supposed to be crying afterwards." She said and I thought I saw a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Quiet Pam." Eric said coolly.

"So. Here's the deal. A group of weres, with no strings to the pack in Jackson, has settled in Shreveport and I have reason to believe they are after something of mine. My former bartender disappeared five nights ago and we tracked down what was left of him two nights ago. I need someone who can infiltrate them, find out what they are planning and bring it back to me. As you are a relative of Sookie Stackhouse I have reason to believe you have a power of some sort and after…tasting…you I know I am right. If you don't know what that is then you will have to figure that out as you go. The weres has been spotted around the area behind the mall and some have even been spotted around The Pit. That was why Pam was there the other night. I need you to…Luca, look at me." Eric stood in front of me and I lifted my heavy gaze of the floor and looked up at him. He leaned forward, resting his hand on the back of my chair.

"I need you to talk to them, spy on them, sleep with them, whatever it takes to find out what the hell they are doing in my district and what they want. Am I being clear?" He leaned closer.

"Remember, I have your friend." He said lowly and I felt cold.

"Yes. You've made yourself clear." I whispered. My voice shaking slightly and I swallowed and swallowed, desperately trying to keep my tears from running.

"And don't try any funny business, okay sweetie?" Eric grabbed my chin and forced me to look in his eyes.

"I want Kadie safe and back in her apartment at the end of the week. I will help you." I hissed between clenched teeth. Eric smiled pleased.

"Good. You may go." He said and turned away. I scrambled to my feet and stumbled out the door. My tears refused to stay away and they flowed down my cheeks. I barely noticed Franklin seeing me and coming after me with a worried look on his face as I hurried past the crowd of black-dressed clubbers pouring in through the door. Outside I grabbed the wall, half tripping half running away from the staring crowd.

"Love, wait…!" Franklin's soft voice made me stop and as he came up next to me I fell in to his arms, sobbing against his shirt. His arms around me felt strangely soothing and soft and he shushed me quietly while holding me close.

"They have Kadie, Franklin! They have my best friend!" I sobbed in to his neck.

"I heard, pretty. I know." Franklin said softly. I looked up at him, sniffing and quickly drying my eyes.

"You have to help me." I whispered.

"Of course I will help you. I've decided to be your protector and guard for as long as it may take." Franklin said with a serious look on his face and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I amuse you again." Franklin said matter-of-factly and I smiled at him, drying my eyes.

"Yes you are. And I'm very glad you are." I whispered and lay my head on his shoulder again.

"Can you take me home?" I whispered and I felt Franklin nodding. With an arm around me he walked me over to his bike and I climb on behind him, instantly wrapping my arms around him and resting my head against his back.  
The ride home and the cool wind help clear my mind. Eric was going to hold my best friend captive until I came back with some sort of information. I had to find these weres and find out what they wanted. I had no idea how to do that. I wasn't a spy. I was a bartender. From Seattle. But I knew I had to try. Something. Anything. And as long as I tried, Kadie would be out of the basement and held somewhere nicer. I had no reason to, but I took Eric's word for it.  
Franklin parked the bike on the curve outside my building and turned off the engine. The silence wrapped around me like a blanket and I closed my eyes, keeping my head against his back.

"Do you want to come inside?" I whispered. Franklin turned and I looked up at him.

"Are you asking me?" He asked gently. I nodded.

"Yes. Please come inside with me." I whispered. Franklin stepped of the bike and gently lifted me up in his arms. I must have felt like a feather in his arms, because he pushed the door open and walked up the stairs like it was nothing. He put me down outside my door and I took the keys out of my purse and unlocked the door. It felt like some holy ritual, when I stepped over the threshold, turned and looked at Franklin.

"Come in." I said softly and reached out my hand for his. Franklin's eyes were blazing warmly at me as he caught my hand and stepped inside. The door slid shut behind him. Franklin lifted his hands and gently clutched my face in his palms. His eyes twinkled.

"It feels like magnetism, every time I touch your skin." He breathed, a smile tugging thoughtfully at his lips.

"Like magic?" I whispered, remembering Eric's words. Franklin smiled.

"Yes, like magic." His voice got husky and he leaned closer, gently brushing my lips with his. A delightful shiver went through his body and he gasped as he pressed his lips even tighter against mine, letting his tongue play with mine. His body tightened and he pressed himself closer to me. I whimpered pleased, wrapping my arms tighter around his narrow waist. As Franklin let go of my lips to let me catch a breath he was breathing hard himself, staring big-eyed at me.

"You are...intoxicating!" He breathed in shock and I felt my face flush.

"That's pushing it." I said smiling shyly.

"No! I...I've never tasted...touched anything more exhilarating. You're the good kind of poison!" Franklin looked completely dazzled and I wrinkled my forehead. I didn't tell Franklin, but Eric had had the same strange look in his eyes and reacted the same way.

"Do you want me...?" I whispered, smiling gently.

"Yes. Yes I want you." Franklin grumbled before he grabbed me and lifted me up, letting me wrap my legs around his waist. His lips roamed mine wildly, leaving them bruised and swollen as he hurried through my living room and stumbled in to my bedroom. My dress was already pushed up to my stomach, but as Franklin dropped me down on the bed he grabbed the collar and tore it, straight down the middle. I gasped.

"Franklin!" I exclaimed, partially upset, but mostly fascinated by his roughness.

"Relax. I will buy you a new one tomorrow." Franklin breathed as he pulled away what was left of my dress and tossed it on the floor. I giggled, instantly forgetting about the dress as he quickly got undressed in front of me. His eyes had darkened and his gaze seemed slightly addictive and obsessed. But I was too hot myself to pay much attention to that. Franklin spread my legs apart with his knees and bent down over me. His throat was making a low hissing sound as he grabbed a handful of my hair and pressed his lips hotly against my skin. His tongue darted out, leaving hot trails down my chest and over my breasts. I gasped, grabbing the sheet and biting my lip. Franklin pulled me up by the hair until I was sitting with my legs over his thighs and my nose against his. My breath shivered as I grabbed a hold around his shoulders, lifted my lower body and let myself sink down on to him. Franklin growled pleasantly and I felt his fingernails digging in to my back and drawing drops of blood. I moved slowly up and down, watching his face twist and change as his pleasure got stronger. I tossed my head back, moaning loudly as Franklin took control, grabbing my hips and pulling me harder down on him. His tongue continued to dip down on my skin and I surely didn't mind. His lips and tongue left fiery trails. With a strong push Franklin pushed me down on my back, grabbing my tiny breasts with both hands and started moving faster and faster until it didn't seem humanly possible. But then again, nothing about Franklin was human anymore. His movements were fast, his moans were like the hissing of a cat and his fangs were fully dropped. I had never in my life experienced passion like that. I was forgetting how to breathe and the world around me was spinning until it exploded in a ray of colors and drowned in Franklin's roar.


	6. Gotcha

6.

I woke up late the next morning and instantly felt blue, knowing I had work later that same day. Both for Billy and Eric. I turned over on my side, seeing the shape of Franklin's head on the pillow next to me. I smiled and curled up like a cat, remembering every single bit of the night before. Those three months going without any bedtime activity sure had paid off in the end! Twice..! I grumbled, thinking about Eric's complete dominance of me. I should hate his guts from here and in to the fucking sunrise!

I sat up with a huff and instantly thought of Kadie. Normally she would be outside my bedroom door now, wondering if I was alive. And then she would see my torn up dress on the floor and ask what in the world had happened and I would say something like "Franklin happened". I smiled sadly to myself and thinking of her spurred my anger on. I had to do everything I could to help her and if that meant helping Eric in the process, then so be it.

I crawled out of bed and almost stepped on the thick envelope, lying on top of my torn dress. I tucked the cover around me and sat down on the floor, leaning my back against the bed. I hissed, feeling the small dots of wounds from Franklin's fingernails on my back. So worth it.

The envelope was white and sealed shut, but there was no name on the front. I gently tore of the seal and pulled out at least ten folded sheets of paper. I spread the sheets out on the floor. About 10 faces were staring back at me. I read the note written on the first piece of paper.

_These are the identified weres in Shreveport. We have reason to believe that there are more of them, but they are strangely hard to track and impossible to get a hold of. Had we been able to do that we would've killed them all. But in fear of disturbing the peace between vampires and weres we have not found a subtle way of dealing with them. Read the info and remember their faces._

I slowly looked over the pictures and read the notes underneath each of them. The assumed leader of the pack was a middle aged man, with heavy face hair and thin hair held tightly back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. It was pitch black, with small streaks of grey. His eyes were auburn.

_Erik Manny, assumed leader of the Shreveport pack. 41 years old. Wolf._

The other interesting picture was of a younger man, but who had the same auburn eyes as Erik Manny. His son. His hair was heavy in the front, with a bang hanging just over his left eye. He had amazing features, with high cheekbones, straight nose, bushy eyebrows and soft lips.

_Liam Manny, son of Erik Manny, second in command. 28 years old. Wolf._

Holy crap, he had a kid at the tender age of 13? Weres…

The other pictures were of Erik's lapdogs, errand boys, bodyguards, soldiers…whatever they call them. I took mental pictures of their faces and their names. One guy caught my eye in particular. He looked strong and dangerous. His ash blonde hair was cut short, he had an earring in his left ear, piercing green eyes and a heavy, black tattoo going up the left side of his neck, ending just at his jaw.

_William Stronghold, unknown position in pack. 30 years old. Panther._

Panther? This blonde haired man turned in to a black panther? That I had to see. Or…on second thought…no.

After staring at the pictures and the info I had taken enough mental pictures and folded the papers together. As I picked up the envelope a yellow post-it fell out. I read the three lines and felt a flush rise in my face.

_You are fucking amazing. I will have you again tonight. I will visit your doorstep for as long as you can handle it. F._

That was really…Franklin's way of being sweet. I had no other choices but to take it as a compliment!

I tucked the papers away in my nightstand drawer and headed in to the shower. Slowly I cleansed my body, closing my eyes and getting flashbacks from the night before. Eric's face flashed in front of my eyes, then Franklin's face. Both made jolts run through me. I thought about what they had said. About my taste, the taste of my skin and the touch of my skin had been intoxicating to them. I knew that wasn't a common reaction. Vampires rarely care for humans except when it comes to drinking our blood and ripping our bodies apart. Thanks to the new laws they weren't free to do that without prosecution, but it was the one thing about us that still made them human kind's most dangerous enemy. But never had I heard about vampires going insane over licking a human's skin. Maybe…I stopped and wrinkled my forehead, the hot water pounding my shoulders. Maybe there was something to Sookie's gift. Maybe I had something of a gift as well. Only I had no idea what it was or what it could be used for.

I had my breakfast out at a café, basking in the warm rays of sun out on the curb. Both my employees were night-timers, so I soaked up every ray of sun I could get. I glanced at my watch and realized I really had slept in. It was only two hours until I had to be at work. That was when I felt the prickle in my spine. I twitched, not knowing what to make of it and I peaked over my shoulder. It wasn't hard to spot him. On the other side of the street, heading down the street past me, was Erik Manny. The pack leader. I recognized him instantly. The ponytail and the streaks of grey in his hair and the thick facial hair. I saw him tilt his head just a few inches up, like he was sniffing the wind and he slowed down. I gasped and quickly ducked behind the newspaper lying on my table from the previous guest. I dared to peak over the edge of the paper, seeing him searching the faces sitting outside the café. His eyes stopped at me and I quickly looked the other way, holding the newspaper up as cover. My ears were pounding from my rapid pulse. I smell weird now? I taste good for vampires and I obviously smell something rank for weres. Perfect! I quickly decided that all my high school exes were weres. Why else would they treat me so crappy.

When I looked up again Erik was luckily gone. I breathed out, sinking back against the chair like a sack of sand. If I had known my presence in this town would be this quickly exhausting and dangerous I would never have left Seattle!

"Crap. Crap crap crap crap!" I muttered as I quickly got up, left my tip on the table and hurried back to my apartment. How the hell was I going to handle this without Kadie? She always had the best advice which always raised my confidence. Now I had to do it all on my own.

My phone was ringing just as I got inside my apartment and I grabbed my cell phone of the kitchen counter, where I had left it.

"Mom?" I asked, recognizing the number as her work number.

"Hi sweetie! Is everything okay?" She asked and I heard the stress in her voice.

"Yeah, mom. Everything is fine." I lied. "What's going on? You sound stressed out."

"Oh well, I don't know what kind of people you're hanging out with down there, but we got a phone call in the middle of the night last night." My mom said and I felt all the blood leave my head.

"What?" I stuttered, trying to act clueless.

"Some guy called the house, asking all these questions about you, us, our family. He even asked if we had any supernatural powers! That's when I hung up." My mom huffed.

"What? Are you serious? Did he say who he was?" I asked, baffled.

"No, but he sounded pretty dangerous. Like the kind of man who looks down at others." My mom explained and I thought 'vampire' immediately.

"It's nothing to worry about mom. I'm safe. No one's bothering me, no one's harassing me and that guy calling you was probably drunk and made a wrong call. Forget about it. Okay?" I said as coolly as I could, praying I was sounding convincing.

"I don't know…" My mom said, worried.

"Mom, really, everything is fine. I have my friends and the two guys working with me are great and they walk me home every night. I'm safe!" That was pushing it. But anything to keep my mom from worrying too much.

"Oh. Okay, if you say so Luca. But please, call me or your father if there's any kind of problem, okay? Give Kadie a hug from me."

"I will mom. Love you!" I said before ending the conversation. That was brutal. I hate lying to my mom, but I saw no way of telling her anything about what's going on without her sending an entire squad of FBI agents down here. I loved my mom, but her tiny desk job at the local police station was getting to her head sometimes. Now who the hell would be calling my parents house? I didn't need to think too hard about that. Eric Northman. He was really set on finding out what I was. If I didn't know, how the hell would my parents know? I needed to have a long, hard conversation with him about invading personal space.

I got dressed for work, put my hair up in a pin and grabbed my bag before heading out the door again. The sun was slowly starting to set and I felt a chill at the very core of me. The sunset really did bring out all the bad monsters.

"Luca! Hey!" Ben gave me a big smile as I entered the bar. For the first time I really looked at him. He was a cutie, with his boyish dimples and light brown hair, split at the middle and framing his face with wild bangs he always pulled back as they kept falling down in his eyes. He was a karate trainer at daytime and his body really was a proof of years of working out. Holy crap, why couldn't I just fall for a guy like that? Normal, sweet…human.

"Hey Ben." I said with a smile. My thoughts must have been written all over my face, because he turned after me with a grin.

"You look nice." He said sweetly and I flushed.

"Uhm. Thank you. You…don't look to shabby yourself." I said and chuckled at myself. Oh right. That's why I can't fall for normal guys. They are too normal. They make me flustered.

I dropped my bag at Billy's office, gave him a big grin as I caught him plucking his eyebrows, which by the way looked really weird, before heading out to the bar. And on pure reflex I dove behind the counter as I spotted five familiar faces around the pool table. I had seen those faces very recently. On the sheets of paper in my bedroom.


	7. Burn me

**I seem to be on a roll today! Second update! I really hope you all like this! :) Do let me know!

* * *

**

7.

"Uhm. Luca?" Ben bent down, looking at me with an amused look on his face.

"Tripped." I mumbled.

"What?"

"I tripped! Get back up!" I hissed, pushing at him. Ben chuckled, but he got up and looked over the room.

"No one has noticed you." He said lowly, peaking down at me with a crooked smile.

"No and I would like to keep it that way." I hissed.

"Hi there." A deep voice said and I flinched, barely daring to look up. Luckily the voice was speaking to Ben and hadn't spotted me.

"Hello sir! What can I get you." Ben said with a smile, grabbing a glass of the shelf above him.

"I'm looking for Luca St. Michael." The deep voice rumbled and I felt sick. Literally sick to my stomach.

"Uhm. She's…not here." Ben said unsure, shifting his weight.

"Really? That's weird. 'Cause I can smell her." The voice rumbled cocky and before I knew it a sharp, strong face was staring down at me from over the counter. His teeth glinted in the lights and his ponytail hung over his shoulder.

"Hello there, little strange one." Erik Manny said with a menacing voice. I scrambled backwards and stood up, pressing my back against the counter against the wall.

"What do you want." I said, my own were-free hackles were raised.

"Now is that a way to talk to a guest? I just want a word with you. About your new friends." Erik's eyes flashed with golden lightning and his grin was crooked and cold.

"What, Ben here? He's not much to talk about really." I said, trying to act clueless. Erik chuckled a cold laugh, shaking his head as if he was talking to a small child.

"No my dear. Your _other_ friends." He said, putting weight behind 'other'. How the hell can news travel this fast in this town?

"Why don't you have a seat sir and I'll be right with you." I said, smiling as sweetly as I possibly could. Erik gave me a light nod before walking back to the table by the pool table. The four others were watching me closely.

"Shit. Shit shit." I mumbled lowly to myself and scrambled with a few bottles I almost knocked over.

"What's going on Luca? Who are those guys?" Ben whispered concerned.

"Trouble. That's what they are." I mumbled, feeling my hands shiver.

"Should I go get Billy?" Ben asked, his back going rigid.

"No!" I hissed. "Hell no, don't get Billy. Don't even tell Billy. I got this." I said, looking serious at him.

"'Key. But…call me if you need me." Ben said and I nodded quickly. I filled a mug with beer, arranged five glasses on a tray and took a deep breath before walking slowly towards the five weres. Erik, Liam, the panther William and two younger weres, Anton and Lawrence. Now Lawrence should be the panther. He was an African-American and he surely had to disappear when he was outside at night. His eyes glowed in a lighter version of Erik's auburn eyes and his head was completely shaven. He was long and lean, looking like an Egyptian God. Anton on the other hand look like an adolescent boy, with red, short cut hair and what looked like a fuck-you attitude.

"Beer on the house." I said, putting the mug down and placing out the glasses. Everyone was staring at me and the two closest to me wrinkled their noses, as if I smelled bad. I knew for a fact that I didn't. My coconut-scented body lotion cost me more money than my wallet liked, but it was worth it!

"What the fuck are you." Liam grumbled and leaned away. His eyes were narrow and he wrinkled his nose.

"Excuse me?" I said insulted.

"Ignore my son. He has no manners. What he's trying to say is that your scent is…unpleasant." I turned and looked at Erik. He too was slightly leaning away but in a bit more polite manner than Liam was.

"Really. Well, I took a shower this morning, put on my favorite lotion and a sweet scented perfume, so I don't know what your problem is, but I'm pretty sure it's located in your noses." I said grumpily. Danger or no danger, I wouldn't take being insulted like that. Erik stared emotionless back at me, while William, the panther chuckled amused.

"Now now. Don't be like that." Erik said smoothly.

"All we wanna know is where your new friends are."

"I take it you're talking about vampires." I said with a tight voice, feeling anger pushing adrenaline through my body. Erik smiled and nodded slowly.

"If you're not able to track down a bunch of vampires in this town then you have a bigger problem than I can fix, mister."

"Oh you got me wrong missy. I would like to know where they spend their daytime hours." Erik's voice was a low hiss now, but the crooked smirk was still on his lips.

"How the hell would I know." I grumbled.

"Well if you don't know, then you will find out for us." Erik's eyes were piercing.

"I don't work for you people." I hissed, leaning closer.

"Ah. We'll see about that." Erik's smirk gave me chills and he turned away, putting an end to the conversation. I walked slowly back to the bar, anything to keep them from seeing my fear.

I made an effort ignoring the five weres. They were staring at me and when they weren't staring at me they were talking with hushed voices amongst themselves. About two hours later they left and I felt myself breathing out.

"Jeezes, girlfriend, what the hell was that all about! The tension just aired out as they left!" Ben was staring big-eyed at me and now he was drawing attention from Ilsa and Annie who had started an hour after me.

"What? I don't know Ben! And I'm not your girlfriend so stop acting like you have a right to know my every move!" I snapped at him before tossing the cloth in the sink and walking angrily out to the back hallway. I stomped back and forth, rubbing my neck and trying to calm my breathing. I was scared shitless and angry. How was I supposed to find anything out when the weres already had their eyes on me? I locked myself in the bathroom, I moistened my hands with cold water and rubbed the back of my neck, looking at myself in the mirror. This was by far the biggest tangle I had ever been in and I hadn't even done anything myself to end up in it. I guess I could blame Sookie. Or whatever ability I had that I didn't know of that attracted vampires.

"Okay pull yourself together, Luca St. Michael. You got a job to do and right now that job is serving drinks at the bar. You can't afford getting fired so suck it up and move!" I said to myself through clenched teeth and straightened my top. Walking back out to the bar I felt way better. This was not going to break me.

"Want me to walk you home? I can walk you home, it's no problem." Ben looked like a sorry puppy as I gathered my bag from Billy's drawer.

"No Ben its okay, I'm fine, I'm sorry I snapped at you and you don't have to worry. I'll be fine!" I said, chuckling lightly.

"Are you sure?" Ben asked for the tenth time.

"Oh my God! Ben! Yes!" I laughed and patted him on the arm.

"Go home Ben." I blew him a playful kiss before I headed out the front door. It was 2 in the morning and the moon was just a thin sliver of its former self. I tucked my arms around myself and silently wishing Franklin could've shown up!

I hadn't walked a block before my entire back tingled furiously.

"Are you more willing to talk now kitten?" A purring, deep voice said and I came to a dead halt as Lawrence and Anton stepped out in to the dim light in front of me.

"So Erik sent you to do his dirty-work?" I asked, annoyed over my shaking voice. Lawrence grinned at me, his pearly white teeth almost glowing.

"Oh no we are here all on our own. We grew tired of your little game, so we figured we could use our own persuasive abilities." The ridiculously tall Lawrence took a step closer while Anton moved back and forth around him, nervous ticks and all.

"Yeah, we'll get ya." He said with a husky voice.

"Like hell you will." I snapped and tried to make a run for it across the street. I barely managed to get off the curb before Lawrence grabbed my arms from behind and yanked me back in the shade of the streetlamp. That was all he could do. He suddenly roared in anger and pain and I felt an insane heat where his hands were. A strange hissing noise seemed to erupt from his hands and he let go of me, stumbling backwards, roaring and screaming. His eyes rolled back and he almost collapsed as his back hit the wall. And then I saw his hands. They were smoking! He was holding them out and I could see red and black blisters bursting in his palms and soon blood was trickling out of the open wounds.

"What the fuck?" Anton screamed and stared at his pack mates hands. I covered my mouth with my hands and stumbled back. The smell of melting flesh would never leave my memory.

"What the fuck are you!" Anton screamed and launched at me. I screamed in fear and ducked but soon realized I had no need. A black shadow came flying from behind me and knocked Anton over. Now he was screaming for his life. Franklin was standing over him, fangs out and in full murder-mode.

"Change, you piece of scum." He roared and without being able to control his fear Anton's body rippled and the wolf burst through his skin. His ginger fur was already staining with blood before he had finished and the wolf whimpered and tried to snap at Franklin. Franklin liked a good hunt. He let the wolf scramble around on to his feet and as he made a dash for it Franklin grabbed his hind legs and threw him in to the wall. Lawrence was still half slumping, half sitting against the walls, staring at his blistering, bleeding hands, pain obviously fogging his mind. Anton smashing in to the wall next to him snapped him out of it and he changed in a second. His wolf was just as black as his human shape and he literally disappeared against the black wall. His yellow eyes glowed and a low growl escaped his curled back lips. Franklin was too busy ripping in to Anton to notice the ready-to-launch wolf and I did the only thing I could think of. I ran and jumped on the wolf's back, grabbing him by the corners of his mouth, pressing my hands against his fur and pressing my fingers against the skin on the inside of his mouth. The pain was instant. Smoke rose from his mouth as the skin both on the inside and on the outside started hissing furiously. The wolf whimpered loudly, shaking his head and trying to shake me off. I pressed my legs tightly against his side and held on, pulling back on his mouth so he wouldn't be able to bite me. His whimpering became screams and he fell over. My leg got caught between the heavy wolf and the ground and I screamed angrily. The wolf managed to pull free and I felt pieces of skin being left between my fingers as he scrambled away, limping, whimpering and howling. I looked over, seeing Franklin hovering over what remained of Anton's body.

"Franklin…!" I moaned and he instantly snapped his head up. His mouth was smeared with blood. He was next to me in a flash.

"My love, I am sorry I did not get to you sooner." He said apologetically. I shook my head, biting my lip in pain.

"You need to get me to Eric, right now." I moaned, grabbing my injured leg. Franklin pouted, looking upset like I had just told him to fuck off.

"You prefer Eric?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Franklin! Something happened with those weres and I need to talk to Eric!" I screamed and Franklin flinched, his eyes flashed. I should be more careful. This was a vampire after all. I reached out my hand and touched his arm.

"Franklin, please, I need you." I said more softly this time. Luckily that was all it took. Franklin kissed my hand and gently gathered my up in his arms and ran, with a speed only a vampire could.


	8. Intoxication

8.

"Put me down Franklin." I breathed as we approached Fangtasia. I was in pain, but I had no intention of letting Eric see me weak and pathetic. Franklin looked at me and his slightly pouting lips looked unsure.

"It's okay. It's not broken. I can walk." I whispered and tried a smile. The truth was it hurt like hell, but feeling the pain did at least keep my anger up and made my headache go away. I leaned against Franklin as we made our way to the door. Pam was as usual working the door and when she saw me she put up a smirk.

"Well, well, couldn't get enough of the old Viking?" She said and flipped her hair back with a nonchalant gesture.

"Shut up Pam!" I growled at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"My my. I am liking you more and more, little minx." She said, giving me her warmest smile. Which was pretty damn cold, if you ask me.

"I need to talk to Eric." I grumbled.

"Well, Eric is in his office but he's…"

"I don't care if he's banging five whores in there, I need to talk to him and I'm going in, so fuck off Pam!" Her shocked expression was worth it. Then I heard her snicker.

"I _do_ like this one." I heard her say.

"Woah, five whores? Can I get in on that?" A slightly overweight, greasy haired looking guy said, hearing what I'd said as he was coming out of the bathroom. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing Pam turn towards the man, putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't know. Do you like a ripping sensation don't your back?" She asked coolly. The man looked flustered and looked nervously around the room.

"Uh…no?" He said tryingly. As if you could ever go wrong with that answer.

"No. I didn't think so." Pam said and with that she simply turned away and walked over to the bar. I couldn't help but smile.

Franklin pushed the door to Eric's office open and found him latched on to a pale looking girl's neck. He snapped his head up, ready to explode when he saw me, clinging to Franklin's shoulders, probably looking just as pale as the girl in his arms. He pushed the girl of his lap and Pam came in and pulled her up from the floor.

"Put your magic on her Pam." Eric said while slowly wiping his mouth with a white handkerchief. His blue eyes blazed more than usual.

"Now this is an unexpected pleasure." He said, smirking lightly.

"Fuck you Eric." I growled, but it only made Eric look more amused.

"Indeed." He replied. I ignored his pun.

"Thanks to you I was attacked by two weres tonight! They almost killed me, hadn't it been for Franklin and…" I stopped, not quite sure what to say. Eric's expression had changed and he moved closer.

"And what?" He asked, his voice tight.

"Well…" I said, grabbing the back of the chair and sitting down with a huff.

"You're hurt." Eric stated matter-of-factly and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I almost got killed, remember?" I grumbled.

"Franklin, go get Aida." Eric said, not taking his eyes off me. Franklin lingered for a second, but one sharp look from Eric he left the room.

"Aida?" I breathed.

"She's a healer." Eric said, looking at me closely. He sniffed my hair.

"What…are you doing?" I mumbled, feeling my hairs stand in end. How the hell could he be able to make me react like a schoolgirl!

"You smell of dog." Eric grumbled and I raised my eyebrow, looking up at him.

"Well duh! Like I was trying to tell you, I was attacked by two weres! Two wolves! Two werewolves!" I yelled.

"And that was after I'd had a little rendezvous with your archenemy Erik Manny and his four soldiers." Eric snapped his head up.

"What? He came to the bar? To talk with you?" Eric's features were stiff and his jaw moved rhythmically.

"Yes. They wanted to know where you reside at daytime. They are obviously trying to find your weak spots. And it bothers me that they knew about me already." Eric looked thoughtful for a second. His hands were still rested on the back of the chair on either side of my head.

"There is obviously a mole involved. Someone who's telling them everything that's going on in the bar." He grumbled. He focused on me again. Just then the door opened and a tiny girl followed after Franklin in to the room. She had a round face and long, black hair braided in to a thick braid reaching down to her thighs. Her eyes were big and round and looked curiously at me.

"Aida." Eric said and nodded. The girl waved him away and she kneeled in front of me.

"Your leg is not broken, but badly bruised." She said with a singing voice and gently placed her hands around my leg. I tried not to flinch, but even that gentle touch hurt. I watched in amazement as a white glow formed between her hands and a soft heat embraced my painful leg. First the pain numbed and then, after no more than 10 seconds, it felt perfectly fine.

"What the hell?" I mumbled as I was able to move it again without any pain. I looked surprised at the tiny girl and she gave me a light smile, nodding before leaving the room.

"Thank you Aida." Eric said after her.

"What the hell?" I said again, squeezing my leg, feeling absolutely no pain.

"Like I said, Aida is a healer." Eric said calmly.

"Leave us Franklin." He said firmly and I snapped my head up.

"No. Franklin, stay." I said. Eric raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, is this your office?" He asked. The cockiness in his voice made me fume, but I knew better and I held my tongue.

"Leave us, Franklin." Eric said again and Franklin shifted his weight, looking upset.

"It's okay Franklin. I'm safe." I whispered without meeting his stare. One last glare from Eric and he reluctantly left the room, closing the door behind him. Eric turned to me and all of a sudden I felt tiny, sitting in front of his long, strong self.

"Now tell me what happened. And tell me…" He reached down to my hand and peeled off some were skin I hadn't seen, stuck to the back of my hand. He held it up.

"…why there's were flesh stuck to your hand." Eric raised an intrigued eyebrow while I flinched, feeling the nausea in my throat.

"Please…throw that away." I mumbled and got up; hurrying over to the sink and thoroughly washed my hands and arms. I was so focused on getting the were-goo of my hands I didn't notice Eric before he leaned down and pressed his nose and lips against the back of my neck. I gasped and shivered involuntarily.

"Do you…want to hear what happened? Or…don't you." I breathed, trying to control myself. Eric murmured pleasantly and his fingernails gently scraped up my sides, under my t-shirt.

"Eric…" I moaned. My weak attempts at getting his attention were futile.

"Eric, I know what abilities I have!" I forced my voice to be steady and Eric stopped, staring at me in the mirror.

"What." He said lowly. His voice, even now, cool and steady. I turned in his arms and stared up at him.

"Something happened when the two weres attacked me." I said calmly, finally able to regain my balance now that he wasn't touching me. Eric crossed his arms and I walked back to the chair, sitting down and pressing my hands between my thighs. Anything to keep from jumping his bones.

"Well, Lawrence, the biggest one, grabbed me from behind when I tried to run away. And…in seconds his hands were smoking and he was screaming in pain. He fell backwards and these huge blisters covered his palms. They hissed and grew in front of my eyes and they started to bleed. It was…nasty…and obviously painful because he wasn't able to do anything. Franklin came to my rescue and engaged the younger were, Anton. He changed and when Lawrence got some balance again he did the same and that was when I launched at him, pressing my hands against the sides of his face and grabbed the corners of his mouth. And again, it took only seconds, but his face started hissing and bubbling and there was smoke and…melting skin." I shivered in disgust. Eric stared at me, fascinated.

"The were was completely immobilized, unable to do anything but scream and howl in pain. I think he blacked out for a second, 'cause that was when he fell over and pinned my leg. He managed to scramble to his feet and got away. Leaving me with…." I made a noise, shaking my hands in disgust.

"And…I am only assuming this, but it seems my scent is rank to a were and my touch is like poison for them. Like acid. While to a vampire I am obviously intoxicating in a whole different degree. So I guess that means I am pro vampire, whether I like it or not." I said and grinned to myself.

Suddenly Eric was over me and I gasped as his face all of a sudden were inches from mine.

"I knew it. Your power is even better than Sookie's. You're a weapon." Eric breathed lowly in excitement.

"Whoa. Easy there cowboy." I said, pressing my hand against his chest.

"You're not going ahead and tossing me head first in to a were-nest. I'm not a weapon, I'm not a toy and I'm not something you can remote control." I stared hard in to his eyes blue eyes and refused to look away. He wasn't winning this battle.

"You're still helping me get rid of the dogs." Eric said lowly and I nodded once.

"Yes, as long as you've kept your promise and keep Kadie safe and comfortable."

"Yes, I am. I am a man of my word. Your little BFF is fine." Eric grumbled. He obviously didn't like being talked back to. If I remembered Sookie correctly I guessed he was having the same problem with her.

"I hate you." I whispered; my face dangerously close to his and he kept coming closer.

"You want to ravish me." Eric whispered straight forward.

"Hell no." I replied quickly, knowing very well it was a lie.

"I will ravish you then." Eric was relentless and so damn straight forward and, well, right on. I could literally see his mouth watering as he grabbed the back of my head roughly and yanked me in to a kiss. Dizziness caught hold of me and I couldn't resist him. His tongue darted in to my mouth, playing fetch with mine. If my skin was a drug to vampires then vampires in general were a drug to me. Never had my body gone in to a heated spiral like this with my human boyfriends. With great ease Eric grabbed me by the waist, spun me around and shoved me up against the wall. The air was beaten out of me and I whimpered. His fingers were scratching my belly and pushed up my shirt until he cupped my breast. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and felt his rock hard manhood press against my thigh. He pressed himself rhythmically against me, teasing me to the brink of insanity.

"Let go of her!" The roar by the door shocked us so completely that Eric dropped my on the floor and turned in anger and surprise. I gasped and tried to keep myself upright. Franklin was standing in the doorway, all fangs and clutched fists.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Eric roared, his fangs out and ready to tear Franklin in two.

"You will not lay a hand on that woman!" Franklin growled. Eric looked hard at me.

"Are you his woman?" He asked with a cold voice. I felt my head pound with anger and shock.

"What? Hell no! I'm no one's woman!" I screamed. It didn't seem to help much. Franklin growled and hissed at Eric as he made his way over to me. He moved slowly, not taking his eyes of Eric.

"She will be my woman." Franklin growled as he grabbed me by the arm, yanking me up.

"Ouch! Let go of me!" I looked furiously at Franklin, but his eyes were locked with Eric's. I knew enough about vampires that if someone claimed a human, no other vampire could take the human from him.

Before my mind started working again Franklin had dragged me out of the bar and away from the crowded entrance.

"Franklin…!" I whimpered. We turned a corner and all of a sudden I was pressed up against the wall, Franklin holding me up by the throat.

"So you prefer screwing Northman?" He hissed between clenched teeth.

"Am I not good enough for you?" I tried to draw air down in to my lungs, but it grip was squeezing everything shut. I grabbed his arms, desperately trying to get free. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Please…" I managed to get out and suddenly Franklin dropped me and I crumbled on the ground. I coughed, grabbing my sore throat. Franklin leaned down in front of me and with the super-speed of a vampire he got my jeans unhooked and pressed his hand down my pants. Two of his fingers moved quickly up inside me and I gasped in an insane mix of fear and lust.

"You like that, don't you?" Franklin breathed, watching my face twist in desire. I got my point proven. Vampires were my drug. There was no fucking way I would've liked this in any other matter.

With a growl Franklin grabbed my hair and pulled me to my feet and tossed me over his shoulder and ran. The scenery around me turned in to a blur and I pressed my eyes shut. The next thing I knew I was being tossed against my apartment door.

"Open the door." Franklin growled and I fumbled for my keys with shaking hands. I got to my feet and tried to calm my shaking so I could hit the lock. Franklin pressed himself against me from behind, his hand grabbing my breast while the other one rubbed my soft spot. My eyes lost focus and I gasped.

Finally I managed to get the door open and we stumbled inside. Franklin was grabbing at my clothes and I quickly pulled my t-shirt over my head. It was my work-t-shirt and I had only one so I couldn't afford for him to rip it apart. Unfortunately my bra and jeans didn't have that much luck. My skin tingled as Franklin grabbed my jeans and ripped them straight of my hips with a loud tearing sound. He grabbed my breasts and tore the bra apart in the middle and snapped it off me, throwing it in to the wall. It hit the lamp on the hallway table and it crashed to the floor. Franklin spun me around and his looks made fear rise in my head and I gasped. His face was wild, his fangs fully out and his upper lip was curled back in a snarl. I thought for a second to withdraw my invitation, but just when I opened my mouth to speak Franklin pushed me and I flew back in to the wall, hearing the drywall crack. I gasped and my legs gave way from under me. Just as I started sinking down, Franklin yanked me up again and pressed his hips against mine, pinning me against the wall.

"I think you'll find me more than good enough." He breathed and even though I was livid with fear I knew he was right. Fire ran through my body at every touch he gave me.

With another yank at my arm Franklin threw me in to the living room and I landed on my stomach on the carpet. The floor lamp in the corner got knock over and it fell over on the side, hitting the linoleum floor in the kitchen with a loud crash. I heard clothes being shed behind me and I tried to push my body up, standing on all fours while trying to breathe through the pain and the shock of hitting the floor. With a quick tear, my panties were torn off and I gasped as Franklin's hand grabbed my hair, yanking my head backwards. His free hand grabbed my hips and I almost blacked out with pure lust as I felt him pressing his entire, solid self in to me. My back swayed and I reached back, grabbing his hip as he moved fast and furiously in me. I was no longer able to hold back my whimpers and moans and I felt how it spurred Franklin on.

"Franklin…" I whispered. I was starting to see black dots in front of my eyes and my arms were shaking fiercely. With a light and quick movement Franklin grabbed me and flipped me over on my back. I breathed out a sigh of relief, until I saw his face again. His fangs were staring back at me and his skin looked tighter and whiter than usual. Again he forced himself inside me and the fear in my head got covered with the insane heat, spreading from the wet space inside me and through my entire body. I bent my knees and dug my fingers in to his behind. After that it didn't take much for me. I tossed my head back, screaming out as ripples of the orgasm shook my entire body. I heard Franklin hiss and he bent down to me. I turned my head to meet his lips but he pressed his hand against my cheek and pushed my face to the side. He kept moving fiercely in me and the waves kept shaking my body.  
That was when I felt the searing pain at my neck and warm liquid running down my skin.


	9. Tell me what I am

**Okay, another update! :D Luca is sure getting around! She seems to have some kind of magnetic field that draws men of the supernatural kind to her. What is she? Maybe she'll get an answer now. ;) Enjoy!

* * *

**

9.

My body started to go weak immediately. I screamed, clawing at Franklin's back. He let go and kissed my neck right next to the wound, but his sweet gesture wasn't portrayed as anything but lethal and dangerous for the black, lean figure crashing through my window and knocking him over. I screamed, covering my face as glass sprayed in to the room. I searched the room for the intruder and Franklin and saw them rolling out from behind the kitchen counter. The sight was more disturbing than I had imagined. White hands clawing at black, shining fur. The roars, hisses and snapping of jaws were furious and both tried to draw blood from the other. My mind slowly started to work again and I touched the wounds on my neck with trembling fingers.

"Franklin, I withdraw my invitation!" I screamed and immediately Franklin's body started moving backwards, as if pulled by an invisible hand. He managed to scramble to his feet, stumbling backwards. His eyes turned to me and he looked upset.

"Luca?" He screamed surprised. He wiped his mouth and looked down on the blood in shock. Before he could say anything more he had opened the door and left. The black figure jumped forward and knocked the door shut with his shoulder. The creature turned and walked slowly in to the dim light. A pair of bright green eyes watched my curiously and his black ears prickled. He cocked his head slightly and the long, lean tail whipped slowly back and forth.

"Panther…" I breathed in fear.

"William Stronghold." I said a bit louder, to let him know that I knew who he was and I wasn't going to be scared by him. The panther sat down like a dog and looked at me intently.

"I will hurt you." I said lowly holding my hand out defensively. Only that simple motion made me dizzy and I gasped, grabbing the edge of the couch.

Suddenly the air got crisp, like right before a lightning storm and the black body crouched together and rippled in front of me. I watched in astonishment as the huge cat-body changed in to a strong, muscular white male, blonde hair and all. His nakedness made me shy and I looked away as he straightened his body, standing at least 6 feet tall. The muscles in his arms and legs tensed as the last phase of the change took place. I suddenly got really aware of my own nakedness and I quickly pulled down the blanket from the couch and wrapped it around myself, pressing it against the wound in my neck which luckily wasn't bleeding too badly. Without saying a word to me William walked to the bathroom, grabbed a big towel and wrapped it around his lower body.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a deep voice, slightly out of breath and I flinched in surprise.

"Y…yes. I think so." I stuttered, feeling weak and tired. William kneeled down in front of me.

"You should be careful." I stammered, pressing my back against the couch.

"Why?" William asked, cocking his head lightly.

"Because I can hurt you. I'm poisonous." Now why would I be telling him that? I blamed the blood loss.

"Ah yes. Well, I take it you don't know what you are." William said with a smile. I looked at him with big eyes.

"Do _you_?"

William chuckled. "Indeed I do." He reached out for my arms and I flinched.

"No!" I gasped. William sighed.

"Really. Relax. You smell a bit funky, but you won't hurt me." He said calmly and I watched in horror as he reached out and gently grabbed around my bare shoulders and hoisted me up on to the couch. No smoke, no blisters, no screaming. I gawked at him as he sat down next to me.

"Okay here's the deal…" William started, but he stopped and looked at me with an amused look as I reached out my hand and touched his left pectoral muscle. I stared at my hand, waiting for the smoke to rise. Nothing happened.

"William Stronghold. Very nice to meet you." William said amused and I felt my face turn red hot as I snapped my hand back.

"I'm sorry…I…I don't understand." I stuttered, pulling my feet up under the blanket.

"Well, let me help you understand. You are something called a Lianaed. I'm sure you've heard of maenads, witches, fairies…all sorts of creatures, but there's only been three lianaeds documented over the last 3000 years. You would be the fourth."

"Okay…" I said lowly, still feeling clueless.

"Basically, you are werewolf-repellent." William said with a grin.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out on my own earlier tonight when I seared the skin of your packmate." I grumbled. William grinned.

"And, after seeing what I just saw, I take it vamps can't get enough of your touch and taste." William raised an eyebrow and I don't think I've ever felt more dirty in my life.

"Okay, whatever." I huffed quickly. "Then how come you can touch me and not get hurt?" I wondered, glancing down quickly on his chest. His skin was intact and flawless, covered with a light hair growth.

"I'm a panther." He said simply.

"But you're a were." I replied.

"Yes, but when the first lianaed appeared there were only were_wolves_ around. Panthers, tigers, bears, saber tooth-tigers; they came much later. The first lianaed was designed to destroy the werewolves. No one really knows, but many believe he or she was created by vamps, but there's no proof of that. So far, the lianaeds has all been killed by other types of weres, as they haven't realized their powers didn't work against them." William's smile was slightly menacing and the realization hit me like a truck.

"You're here to kill me." I whispered. William shrugged his shoulders, which looked really weird if you're confessing you're going to kill someone.

"I guess. I know I probably should, but I don't want to." William's crooked smile made me baffled.

"So…you're not going to kill me." I asked apprehensive. William shook his head and leaned back.

"Nope. I kinda liked the way you stood up against Erik tonight. No one ever dares to even look him in the eyes and it was about time someone did. I've had enough of Erik's manic desire for world dominance."

"So…what are you doing here now? I mean, except from…kicking out Franklin."

"Well, after seeing the state Lawrence was in when he came stumbling home I dug out my old history books and searched out whatever information I could find. I had a certain sense of what you could be and the books confirmed it. I took it you didn't know, so I wanted to come and tell you myself and…" William stopped, looking thoughtful.

"What?" I asked carefully. William's green eyes shone towards me.

"I would like to offer my help in whatever you're planning to do with the were-pack. And I take it you work for Eric Northman." He said it more like a statement than a question so I didn't bother to confirm it. The fact that someone on the inside was offering his help was one huge step in the right direction.

"How can I trust you." I said lowly.

"Well, you can't, really, but if I wanted you dead I would've killed you before I changed back. And I would've killed you're…well…friend or whatever he is." William shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. He was right though. I would've been dead before realizing it myself, had he wanted me dead.

"But, I still smell bad? Like I smelled bad for the wolves?" I asked, in an attempt to get the attention away from the killing.

"What?"

"You said I smelled funky." I heard myself pout, just a tad.

"You smell of dead men, Miss St. Michael. You smell of vamp. Other than that you smell fine." His crooked grin made me blush, yet again.

"I need a shower anyways." I mumbled and slowly stood up.

"There's some big men's t-shirts in my closet and you can take the pants in that bag over there." I said and nodded towards a big plastic bag from a men's store at the mall over on my dinner table.

"They were gifts for my brother, but you can have them. I don't think you should be walking around my apartment stark naked." My mind naturally screamed; _sure you do!_

"I'll clean up this mess. I'm sorry I broke your window." William said apologetically. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey, I guess it was either that or watch me die." I said.

I took a shower, carefully cleaning off the blood on my neck and making sure there was no vamp-stink left on me. I was just about done when my ears started humming and the world started spinning. I grabbed the glass wall, but not a single muscle was responding.

"William." I tried to call, but it came out as a whisper. It didn't seem to matter, because William was in front of me in two seconds and caught me as I fell over.

I couldn't have been out more than a few minutes, because when I woke up I was lying over William's knee on the bath room rug and he was slowly drying the water off me.

"What…" I whispered. I had no strength left in my body and the only reason I was able to sit up was because of William's strong arm under my neck.

"You passed out because of the blood loss. Standing up wasn't such a good idea." William said lowly. His voice sounded husky and I, again, realized I was stark naked. It's okay to wear clothes every once in a while, Luca. His pulled the moist towel over my breasts and I gasped, grabbing it to cover myself.

"William…" I whispered, feeling my voice shake.

"I should clean and dress your wounds." William's voice sounded just as shaky as mine and he put his arm under my knees and lifted me up. His eyes were on my face as he walked back out to the living room and pushed the door to my bed room open. A light breeze coming in through the shattered window made my skin prickle. He gently put me down on the bed and I clutched the tiny towel over me. William came back with sterilized water, cotton pads and bandages and he sat down on the bed next to me. I lay completely still on the bed while he gently cleaned the wounds, dried it off and put on two band-aids. His warm breath brushed the skin on my chest and I felt mesmerized by the feel of someone's breath on me.

"Do I still smell like vamp?" I whispered, still keeping my head tilted to the side. I didn't dare to look at him. William took a deep breath and when he let it out again I felt it brush my ear and neck.

"No." He whispered, his voice deep and husky. A strange, deep purring sound came from his throat and I turned in surprise. His face was just inches from mine now and I felt the heat radiate from his body. I quickly did the math in my head. Three months with no action. And now? The third guy in a few days? I blamed Shreveport. Shreveport and it's insanely hot citizens. The heavy black tattoo going from his jaw on the left side went all the way down his neck, shoulder and twisted around his arm, going down his ribs. It was heavy and black and looked ancient and tribal. It moved whenever he flexed a muscle and now he was flexing quite a few. He was moving slowly – like a cat – and pushed himself up on his arms, looking down at me. His movements were so slow I didn't really notice he had lifted his leg over me and moved his arm on the other side of my head before I was looking straight up and in to his blazing eyes. Even though I still had the towel covering me and since he hadn't had the time to change, he still had his towel wrapped around his waist, I could still feel his…massiveness pressing against my thigh.

"I don't even know you." I breathed quickly.

"Do you have to?" William's breath was more rapid now, matching my own. I grabbed at every last strain of self-control and I clung to it with all my might.

"Yes." I said, trying to sound firm and put my hand against his moving chest. William stopped and his eyes calmed a bit. A light flush grew in his cheeks and he lay back down next to me. He pulled his hand over his face and moaned.

"I'm…I'm sorry." He mumbled. I turned on my side facing him, pulling the bedcovers around me while doing so. I dropped the towel on the floor.

"Don't be." I whispered with a smile, feeling very well I wanted him to do whatever he was thinking. William peaked at me.

"I'm just so ridiculously exhausted I barely know where I am." I whispered, feeling my eyelids grow heavy.

"Not a surprise, blood loss will do that to you. You just sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." William said and I tried a smile, knowing full well that the sun was just about to rise outside my window. My mind refused to put another thought together and I sank in to a soft darkness.


	10. Vampire visitor

10.

The dream was, for a change, pleasant. Warm sun was caressing my body and I was lying in a field of the softest grass. I was slowly waking up and the dream lingered in my mind as I rolled over on my side and in to a pair of warm, soft arms. Nothing felt out of the ordinary. I snuggled closer as the arms gently embraced me drowsily and I felt the naked, warm body hug closer to mine under the covers. I felt warm and safe and loved. But I was quickly torn out of that dream-laced state when there was a loud knock on the door. I gasp and sat up. The shock of the noise made my heart race and I clutched the covers. I looked down and met William's eyes. He hadn't missed the embrace, even half asleep. My face flushed furiously.

"Who the hell is that." I mumbled as the knock got louder. William glanced at the watch on my nightstand.

"Ah shit. That would be a friend of mine from Jackson. I texted him after you fell asleep, asking him if he could come fix the window. He's in construction, so I knew he could get the material on short notice. I overslept." William looked at me apologetically.

"I hope it's okay." He said with a trying smile.

"Of course it's okay!" I said happily. "Thank you for taking care of that, I really appreciate it." I said, smiling down at him. He sat up and gently touched my bare back. His touch was so warm, compared to Franklin's. Or Eric's for that matter.

"I'll go let him in. You get dressed." He said softly and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before climbing out of bed. I tried not to look at his naked back as he got in to a pair of slacks and a t-shirt, but it was kinda hard. The perfect V-shape of his back, his toned back-muscles, his…I coiled involuntarily, the heat spreading to other parts of my body. I watched him leave the room before I allowed myself to breathe. I heard muffled voices in the hallway and I slowly stood up, feeling my strength had returned, thank God. I pulled out clean (and intact) panties from my dresser, a new bra and, feeling the heat from the sun outside my window, I pulled on my brown shorts, reaching just below my butt and a red "wife-beater"-shirt. The irony in the name of the shirt made me grin morbidly. I slapped on some powder and mascara on my face and fluffed my hair with my fingers. I heard a hammer hitting wood in my living room and I slipped my feet in to a pair of flip-flops to avoid stepping on missed glass. I opened the door and stepped outside, seeing a man leaned over a wooden plate, just as tall as William and just as strong looking, with dark brown hair reaching down to his jaw and well groomed facial hair. He yanked his head back and took two shocked step backwards. He waved his hand in front of him while staring at me with a twisted grimace of his face.

"Holy mother fucker, where have you been?" He exclaimed, wrinkling his nose. I felt utterly destroyed. I glared at William, who was trying to hide a smile.

"A wolf. You had to call a wolf." I grumbled, crossing my arms angrily. William chuckled.

"Sorry. I should've warned you." He looked at the shock expression on his friends face. "Both of you." He shook his head, rubbing his eyes, chuckling.

"Alcide, meet Luca St. Michael. Luca, Alcide Herveaux." I looked at Alcide with a displeased look on my face.

"Nice to meet you." I managed to squeeze out of me. The man was after all covering up my broken window. Alcide reached out his hand, of old, polite habit I guessed.

"Yeah, that's not a good idea." I said with a sigh, shaking my head. Alcide's face was one big question-mark as he looked at William.

"She's the fourth Lianaed." William said matter-of-factly and Alcide raised an eyebrow. He looked just as clueless.

"You know! Lianaed, the werewolf-repellent? The one with skin of acid? Lethal to wolves?" William explained. Alcide's face went from clueless to apprehensive as he turned and looked at me. I gave him a smile. A cold bitch-smile.

"Ooooh. That explains the…uhm…smell." He mumbled.

"So why…are you _here_, William?" Alcide's voice got hard. He nodded in my direction, staring at his friend.

"Is she a Debbie Pelt kind of bitch or is she actually someone who's gonna be able to get you out of the blood-stained claws of Manny?"

"Okay, one: who is Debbie Pelt and two: who are you calling a bitch?" I took a step closer in pure anger and watched him flinch.

"Whoa! Easy!" William dove forward, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Pelt is Alcide's ex-fiancée and someone who's got the typical mind-set of Erik Manny. In other words; a bitch. And no, Alcide, she's by far anything like Pelt. I'm no longer a member of Manny's pack."

"Does Manny know that? 'Cause he's been calling me, leaving me messages about not being able to find you." Alcide said.

"Nope. Manny won't know either. I'm helping Luca here with a…mission, sort of speak." William said and looked at me. His green eyes glittered and I couldn't help but smile.

"Huh. You…remind me of someone." Alcide said and narrowed his eyes, searching his memory.

"You know anyone in Bon Temps?" I asked, guessing that if Sookie was a known name in Eric's circle, then I wouldn't be surprised if she was well known other places as well.

"Yeah, Sookie Stackhouse. You know her?"

"Relative." I said, pointing to myself.

"Ah. Guess that explains the unusual powers then. Runs in the family?"

"So far I only know of myself and Sookie. But who knows what's in our genes." I said with a grin.

"Give Sookie my love when you see her then." Alcide said politely with a smile that told me that he liked Sookie a bit more than just a friend. He actually looked a bit insulted that she hadn't been in touch with him.

"Oh I haven't seen Sookie in years. And I don't think engaging her in my life will bring me any less trouble than I'm already in." I said and rolled my eyes. I knew more than enough about her relationship with Eric, telling me she had probably been through a hailstorm or two, herself.

"Thank you, Alcide, for helping me with the window." I said when the silence was getting embarrassing.

"Oh! No problem." Alcide said with a smile and went back to work. I headed towards the kitchen, making sure to take the path furthest from Alcide so he wouldn't be too bothered with my smell. I could be heavily insulted, but it wasn't his fault, after all. I started cutting up some bread, feeling hunger ripping through me. I couldn't remember the last time I ate.

William came up behind me and without touching me I could feel him smelling my hair and I shivered delightfully.

"Thanks for staying." I whispered, eyes closed and smiling. William turned me gently and I looked up at him. His smile was soft and I caught myself wishing he would kiss me with those soft looking lips!

"Thanks for not kicking me out." He murmured, his eyes caressing my lips.

"And thanks for getting my window fixed." My voice quivered lightly as his hands gently stroke my waist and around to my back.

"I need to get going soon. Erik is gonna start freakin' out if I don't show up soon." William whispered and all I could do was nod.

"Okay! I'm done!" Alcide's voice snapped us back to reality and William pulled away, clearing his throat and pulling his fingers through his hair. Alcide looked up just then and looked from me to William with a wondering look on his face.

"Uh. Well. I'm gonna order a new window for you, Luca and I'll be back to install it when it arrives. Sounds good?" He said, gathering up his tools.

"Absolutely, thank you again Alcide." I said with a smile. My instinct told me to shake his hand, but I had no desire to hurt him.

"Again, no problem." Alcide gave me a big smile and headed out to the hallway.

"I'll…call you later." William's deep voice felt like velvet and I blushed lightly, giving him a smile. His hand stroke over mine before he turned and left. I wasn't able to move before I heard the door close behind them. I supported myself against the counter, letting out one long, shivering breath.

I made my breakfast, well, now it was way past lunch, and sunk happily down on my couch. Right now I wasn't going to let anything or anyone in. I turned on my TV and basically shut off my brain.

When the doorbell rang a few hours later I was perfectly happy with not getting up. But when the ringing changed in to knocking and I heard a familiar voice outside the door I got up, shuffling my bare feet to the door.

"Hey Luca! Are you okay?" Annie was standing at my doorstep with a six-pack and a pizza.

"Annie? Hey, yeah everything is okay. What…are you doing here?" I asked baffled.

"Well, this guy dropped by the bar earlier to talk to Billy and I was there doing some cleaning and I heard him say you had to call in a sick day and I just wanted to drop by and see if I could make you feel better." She said grinning, holding up the beer.

"Oh wow. That's so sweet of you Annie. Come in!" I said with a smile, letting her inside.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Annie gawked at the big wooden plate where my window once was.

"That…would be the reason for my sick day. Thugs. Trying to break in last night. I'm fine though, nothing is missing and they got caught." I don't think I'd made up a lie that fast before.

"Oh my heavens, that's horrible! Are you sure you're okay sweetie?" Annie's motherly face made me smile widely.

"I'm sure Annie. Do come in! That pizza smells good but those beers look even better!" I said and we giggled as we made ourselves comfortable on my couch.

I couldn't remember the last time I had this much relaxed fun. Annie was quickly growing on me and even though she was older than me she was super-fun! We ate, drank and watched a whole bunch of old reruns of "Scare Tactics" on TV. Day turned to night and with it came an eerie feeling.

"I'll go see who it is and chase them away!" Annie jumped up with a grin and hurried out to the door as the doorbell rang. I chuckled and emptied my beer.

"Uhm, Luca?" Annie said, looking through the peephole in the door. I looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"You have a visitor." Annie turned towards me, her smile gone.

"A vampire visitor."

I felt my heart drop to the floor and my hands shook as I slowly got up.

* * *

**Who's at Luca's doorstep...?**


	11. Trust me

**Okay! Another update! A productive weekend off work. :) Maybe a bit sloppy chapter, but I'm getting a bit stuck in my flow...hopefully it's gonna untangle! What do you think so far? Any characters you prefer for Luca to..."end up with"? Do let me know! :)

* * *

**

11.

I opened the door slowly, knowing full well no vampire could enter my apartment. Standing as close to the door as he could was Franklin. His body was tense, fists balled up and all.

"Luca." He said as calmly as he could. I stared blankly at him.

"My love, forgive me." He begged, but stopped shortly, seeing Annie behind me.

"I need to talk to you. Alone." Franklin said lowly, looking intently at me. I debated it for a minute. I didn't want Annie to know about my…thing with Franklin. But I didn't think I wanted to be left alone with Franklin again. But then an idea popped in to my head.

"It's okay Annie." I turned to her and smiled.

"Are you sure?" Annie asked, slightly outraged.

"Yes, I'm going to be fine. You can leave. I promise to call you later. Okay?" I said, touching her arm lightly and smiling my calmest smile.

"Hm. Okay…" Annie said reluctantly and grabbed her purse.

"Call me." She insisted, pointing a finger at me.

"Do not lay a hand on her Franklin." I said, glaring at Franklin. He only stared at me as Annie hurriedly slipped past him. I crossed my arms, staring at Franklin with a raised eyebrow.

"Well?" I asked. Franklin looked stunned.

"Aren't you going to ask me in?" He said baffled.

"Hell no." I grumbled. Franklin gaped at me but pulled himself together when he realized I wasn't budging. He cleared his throat and folded his hands on his back. How very British.

"My sweet Luca. I want to apologize for my erratic behavior last night. I can honestly say I do not know what came over me and I never meant to…bite you. In my head I was only…kissing you and…licking your skin. Nothing more. Had I known you had a were-bodyguard outside your window I would've…been even more careful." Franklin's eyes pierced me like ice.

"He was not there by my command." I said, growling.

"You…you beat me, threw me against walls, abused me, threatened me. And claiming me as your property!" I was yelling now. I felt sorry for my poor downstairs neighbors. What they must be thinking of me.

"I do not belong to you or to anyone! I belong to myself! I have recently learned what my abilities are and by the sweet Lord in heaven I will hurt you if you ever lay a hand on me again!" To my surprise Franklin fell to his knees and looked at me with big puppy-eyes.

"My love, I pledge my love to you, I will never hurt you…against your will, again." He said pleading.

"Franklin…your obsession with me is because of what I am." I said, feeling a tad sad about that.

"Then what the hell are you, because I would like to prove to you, _that's_ not true." Franklin said matter-of-factly and pointed at me. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You are a weird one, Franklin." I said, shaking my head. Franklin stood up, tugging at his leather jacket, looking all proud.

"Why thank you, my dear." He said and I burst out laughing.

Then a thought hit me, like lighting from a clear sky. I pulled my hair and moaned loudly.

"Wha…Luca…?" Franklin muttered, looking big-eyed at me.

"Oh my God, how could I be so stupid!" I screamed at myself. I hurried through my living room and in to my bedroom, pulling out a pair of black jeans, a long-sleeved blue sweater and my converse.

"Luca?" Franklin called from the doorway.

"Come in Franklin!" I called as I got undressed and pulled on my jeans. Franklin peered in through my bed room door, looking slightly worried. I pulled my sweater down over my head and blew the hair out of my face.

"We need to find someone." I said, while skipping on one foot out the door, pulling on my shoes.

"What? Who?" Franklin still looked completely baffled.

"The panther from last night. Here…he wore this towel. Sniff…him out." I said, throwing the towel at him.

"Oh yuk!" Franklin exclaimed, holding the towel on arms length. "I am not sniffing something that's been around his…family jewels and I am _not _a track dog!"

"Are you going to bitch all night or are you going to help me!" I called after him, already on my way out of the door.

"Coming." Franklin mumbled and hurried after me.

"Okay. Where can he be…" I said as we stepped out in the street. I looked up and down the dark, quiet street.

"That way." Franklin said with a sigh, pointing down the street.

"Alright." I said and started walking.

"Now, why do you need to find him again?" Franklin asked, walking close to me.

"Because I need to ask him a few questions." I said through gritted teeth. I couldn't believe how perfectly stupid I had been! I was beating myself up on the inside.

"Ah! There he is. My tracking skill, yet again proving itself." Franklin said with a pleased smile, pointing down the street. William was walking straight towards us.

"Wow Franklin. Impressive." I said, rolling my eyes. William hadn't spotted us yet and with Franklin at my heels I walked straight at him.

"Mr. Stronghold." I growled and as he looked up in surprise I hit him as hard as I could across the face. Okay, that was a waist of energy. He barely flinched. I grabbed his shirt and using the element of surprise I pushed him up against the wall of the old optician store.

"What…Luca?" William said surprised, looking down at me.

"I cannot believe I was so goddamn stupid! _You_ know what Erik's plans for the local vampires are and if you value your life you better tell me what they are _now!_" I screamed furiously at him.

"What? No! Luca, listen to me!" William begged and one glance over my shoulder and on Franklin he really did look scared.

"Talk, dog!" Franklin hissed at him.

"I _don't _know what Erik's planning! That's why I came to you! To help you find out! The only way of finding that out is by having someone on the inside! You don't expect to be able to sneak in to the nest with your stink and 10 wolves out of 15 packmates do you?" William was breathing hard, staring at me. I let go of him, the sting of his words hit me where I'd always been most vulnerable. My heart.

"Luca, you have to believe me, I'm not part of Erik's inner circle, even though it may seem so. I just act as a bodyguard, I do _not _know his plans!" William looked pleadingly at me and he took a trying step forward. Franklin launched at him, slamming him into the wall again. William roared and I saw his eyes glow. If I didn't do something, he would change and all this would turn in to a bloodbath.

"Franklin! Stand down!" I called and Franklin snapped his head in my direction. His fangs were fully out.

"Franklin, let him go or we'll never get to the bottom of this problem!" I said, glaring back at him. With a reluctant grunt he let go of William.

"Only because I love you." Franklin said with a finger pointed at me.

"Hush up Franklin." I sighed, rolling my eyes. I walked up to William who was straightening his clothes.

"You better not be lying to me." I hissed, staring straight up in to his face. William's eyes were calm and loving.

"I'm not lying to you Luca. I'm not that stupid." He smiled a light smile and something told me there was no reason for me to not believe him. He took hold of my arm and his heat burned through my sweater.

"But we need to get off the street, right now. Erik is scanning the streets to find you." He pulled me along in to a dark alley and Franklin followed, hair on end and fangs still out.

"Okay, so what do we do." I said lowly and looked at William as I hoisted myself up on a low wall.

"Well, to be honest I am not sure where Erik is holding his…councils. It's only his inner circle of confidants that knows about his plans. Erik, Liam, Lawrence, Frankie, Louis, Adam, Doria and a were-tiger named Fredric. I'm usually left outside as guard, but that's only when they council at the nest. He can disappear with his closest for an hour or two every day and I never know where they go. Neither does the rest of us. Only difference is; they answer to his every call. I grew tired of being left in the dark and watch him go a little bit more crazy, every day." William shook his head and leaned against the low wall next to me. I reached out, gently touching his shoulder.

"We'll find them." I said with a smile. Then I remembered something, from my first encounter with Erik and his gang.

"Wait…I think maybe I can find them." I said thoughtfully about both Franklin and William looked wondering at me.

"Well, it will be a shot in the dark at first, but it seems I get this…sensation when a wolf approaches. But only a wolf with bad intentions. I didn't feel much when Alcide dropped by, but his hackles weren't raised. On the other hand…I could feel Erik before I actually saw him. Like…a tingling sensation in my spine. If we get close enough to wherever they are I'm sure I will feel that again! That way I can tell more exact where they are!" I said eagerly as a plan slowly started to form in my head.

"And I can try and sniff out their latest trail." William said, slowly starting to follow my way of thinking. "I would have to be in panther form, my smelling isn't as strong in human form."

"What do I do?" Franklin said eagerly, looking at me.

"You would have to leave, dude." William said coldly. Franklin growled at him.

"No, he's right Franklin! The weres may be able to smell me, but the smell of both me and you will only intensify as long as we're together, it's better if only I go with William on this one. You go to Fangtasia and tell Eric about our progress." I said, feeling my pulse beating in excitement. Soon Kadie would be home and safe again. Franklin grunted.

"Are you sure?" He said, sounding all protective.

"Yes, I'm sure Franklin! Go!" I waved him off and with a last, reluctant glare at William he was gone.

"Okay, now what." I said eagerly, looking at William, almost bouncing out of my skin with adrenaline.

"Well, I know Erik's got a get-together with his closest in a couple of hours. Until they have left we…should go get something to eat." My look must have been slightly disappointed.

"Or drink. Whatever you're up for." William said quickly and I grinned.

"I've just stuffed my face with pizza, but I'm dying to have some ice-cream?" I said and William's face broke out in a huge grin.

"I know just the place." He said and he held out his hand. I felt a warm fuzz in my stomach and I placed my tiny hand in his big.

He took me to a quiet and narrow side street. A tiny café with a sign that read "Ice-cream all-nighters" was quiet and more or less empty. No wonder really, it was located as far away from the main street as possible.

"Good evening, Monsieur Stronghold!" A short, completely round man with a shiny, bald head and a big smile hit his arms out, coming towards us.

"Philippe, good evening!" William said and gave the man a hug. Philippe laughed and patted him on the back. William turned to me with a sweet smile.

"Aaah, you bring a lady friend tonight?" Philippe said with his heavy French accent.

"Philippe, this is Luca St. Michael. Luca, this is Philippe, an old family friend." William said. He looked straight at home in the tiny café. Philippe came over to me, took my hand and patted it lightly. I was getting a huge "Lady and the tramp"-vibe and I smiled happily at the friendly man.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, chéri. How are you?" He asked, his sweet smile giving his eyes happy wrinkles.

"Je suis très bien, merci." I said, smiling at Philippe's surprised look.

"Vous parlez français?" He asked surprise and I couldn't help but notice William's jaw on the floor.

"J'ai appris le français à l'école et je parlais français avec ma mère. Elle est française." I said fluently, making Philippe grin even more. He turned to William, who was still staring wide-eyed at me and patted him on the arm and said; "I like this one!"

"I didn't know you spoke French?" William said with a stunned look on his face as we sat down at a table close to the wall, away from the windows. I smiled shyly.

"We never really got to the 'getting to know each other'-part yet." I said and I mused at the light color growing in his cheeks.

"I think I got that your mother is French?" William asked and I nodded.

"Well, French-American. She's from New Orleans, but raised by two French parents and in the most French part of New Orleans. She insisted on teaching me French and also told me to take up French in school. Though I don't feel too closely related to my French roots, growing up in Seattle."

"Your father is from Seattle?"

"Yes, we moved there when I was three. Dad couldn't handle New Orleans. And now that my mom has spent so many years in Seattle she almost never speaks French anymore. I kinda miss that. French is so beautiful to listen to." I said, loosing myself in childhood dreams when I used to sit out in the grass in the summer, translating names of the animals in my children's book to French with my mom and a big glass of lemonade at hand.

Philippe got me out of my daydreaming as he came up to us with two bowls of the most colorful ice-cream I had ever seen. Lemon, strawberry, chocolate, lime. He told me it was based on his family's secret French recipe and when I tasted it I was not surprised that this little café managed to get by in this hidden street. It was addictive!

William told me about his life. He was originally from Portland, Oregon, which made me chuckle in surprise.

"What's so funny?" William said, feigning insult.

"It's just proof of how small the world it. My mémé lives in Portland!"

"Mémé? Grandma?" William asked and I nodded.

"She moved up when she became a widow but she absolutely refused to live in Washington State, for reasons unknown, so we got her a house in Portland!" I said and laughed, making William laugh as well. His laugh was deep and smooth and so heartfelt I blushed.

"Here, you should try this." William said and scooped up a spoon of his ice-cream.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at the yellow and green mix.

"It's pineapple and kiwi." William said and I raised an eyebrow.

"That was a weird combination." I said but I allowed him to feed me the ice-cream. His eyes locked with mine and I almost forgot to swallow.

"That was actually very good." I said, almost swallowing my tongue as William's eyes were burning through my clothes and skin. Suddenly his back stiffened and he stared out the window, just past my shoulder.

"William?" I asked tentative.

"We need to go." He said with a tight voice.

"What?" I stuttered as he pushed his chair away so fast it fell over.

"Now!" He rumbled and grabbed my arm.

* * *

**Translations:**

Je suis très bien, merci - I'm very well, thank you.

Vous parlez français - You speak French?

J'ai appris le français à l'école et je parlais français avec ma mère. Elle est française - I took French at school and I spoke French with my mom. She's French.


	12. Smell the blood

**Another update! Things are starting to happen...

* * *

**

12.

William pulled me out the door and just then I saw a dark haired person sprint down the street.

"Shit!" William growled and I saw his eyes started to glow.

"What is it?" I asked hurriedly as we made a run after the person.

"Ann, one of Erik's lapdogs. She's a wolf pup, brand new and a tad too bloodthirsty and if we don't get a hold of her she's gonna rat us out to Erik!" William's voice was dark and rumbling.

"I'm changing and I'll get a hold of her in a second, follow!" He roared and just then his body started to ripple and change as he ran. A second later he was on four, all black shiny fur and tail whipping. His speed tripled and he dashed after the girl. I swooped up his clothes and ran with all my might and watched as he floored the girl, growling at her only inches from her face, keeping her from screaming. I came up to them and watched, to my surprise, the black haired girl literally growling back at William.

"You won't get away with this!" She hissed with a rusty voice.

"Get away with what?" I asked, not bothered or scared by her attitude.

"You won't bring the pack down, we'll get you and kill you all!" I chuckled at her unhidden guts.

"You are aware that you are only a few inches from two rows of deadly sharp teeth right?" I said, resting my hands on my hips.

"I'm not scared of him, you fucking fang-banger!" She spat at me and William growled louder, stomping his clawed paw at her shoulder. She roared in pain and her body shook. Her inexperience was visible. She wasn't able to change.

"Really? How about me? Are you afraid of me?" I said with a cold voice, kneeling down next to her.

"Why the hell waste my time." She grumbled at me. Her black eyes firing in front of me. I smiled and reached out a finger, pressing it against her lower arm. It instantly started to hiss and blister and she screamed in shock and pain.

"Afraid now? Tell me where Erik is!" I yelled. The girl was scared now. She twisted and coiled but was unable to get away from William's heavy panther-body.

"I don't know where he is! He never lets me in on his plans!" She screamed, her voice more high-pitched now. I saw the truth in her eyes and after hearing what William said about Erik and his gang it was most likely this wolf-cub was at the bottom of the food-chain. I sighed and looked at William. His green, glowing eyes were firm and I knew what he was thinking. We couldn't let this one go. She would call Erik the first chance she got. I was about to do one thing for the first time in my life. William straightened up his long body while still pinning Ann with his four paws.

"Are you afraid to die?" I said lowly, staring down at the girl. Her reply was pretty clear. She spat in my face. I slapped her across the face in black fury, leaving a hissing stain of melting flesh before I pounded my hand in to her chest, pressing down as the skin melted away under my hand. And screamed and coiled. Right up until my hands touched her heart in a grabbed it and squeezed with all my might.

I was sitting on the ground, breathing and cold sweating, staring at the bloody girl in front of me. My hand was just as bloody. I felt William changing back behind me and quickly pulled on his clothes. His breathing was heavy and he grabbed my shoulders.

"You did good, Luca. You did good. Relax. Breathe." He said lowly against my ear.

"I killed her." I whispered, my voice trembled fiercely.

"She would've killed you without blinking. You did the only logical thing. You…" He stopped dead, staring at the bloody body.

"Smear yourself in." He said and I stared shocked at him.

"What?"

"Smear her blood on you. Your clothes, arms and neck. That will dampen your smell! You will smell more like Ann and less like a lianaed! That way you can get closer without them scenting something is off!" William's eyes sparkled and I shivered in disgust.

"Oh please God can't there be a better idea?" I moaned, raising my hand as William moved to shake his hand.

"I know. I knooooow." I moaned and I twisted my mouth as a took a handful of blood out of the open chest and started to smear in my clothes. I was losing so many nice garments lately…

"I'll leave my clothes here. We'll just stop by here when we're done." William said and started stripping down after he'd dumped Ann's body in a dumpster. I looked away quickly as he pulled off hit pants.

"This is weird. This is too freaky. Naked man. Smeared myself in blood. This is…not…everyday." I mumbled and shook my head. I had an itch on my forehead, but I had no interest in getting blood on my face! The air rippled and crackled behind me and I turned and saw the huge panther looking at me with those familiar, green eyes.

"Start sniffing." I said and smiled a crooked smile. William instantly got at work. I followed him quickly as he headed down the street.

William seemed to stray a bit. He found several different tracks and he tilted his head a few times, debating which trail to follow. Then he found something. He padded silently down the street, his shining eyes on the horizon and he moved faster and faster. I paid no attention to where we were heading, I had my eyes locked on the black figure, afraid I would lose him in the dark.

When he suddenly came to a halt we were standing by a huge barbed wire fence on the outskirts of the city. On the other side of the fence, across a long field of weed and mud, lay an old bricked factory building, abandoned years ago. A huge, brown pipe reached up in the sky and big, black windows had several big holes. William turned to me and made a gesture with his head, indicating that Erik and his gang was inside there. I took a deep breath and searched the ground, looking for any breach so I could slide under. William walked a few paces back before he crouched down and made one insane leap over the fence. He landed silently and lightly on the ground and turned to look at me. I could've sworn he grinned at me.

"Oh haha. Funny. Wipe that smirk off your face and help me find an opening!" I hissed at him, ignoring the chuckle-like sound he made. I walked quickly down along the fence, grabbing at it and pulling. Just a small hole was enough, I could dig out the rest. The ground felt soft and muddy.

"Ah! Here we go!" I said as I saw the fence coming apart a few feet further down. William followed me and started digging on the other side. I didn't need much before I was able to squeeze through. Safely on the other side my stomach and legs was covered in mud.

"Ah look. More to cover up my smell." I grumbled. My sweater was definitely destroyed. William walked up to me and bumped his side against my hip.

"What?" I whispered. William looked up at me and bumped his side against me again.

"You…want me to ride your back?" I whispered, raising an eyebrow. William made what looked like a nod.

"Oh. Because I make too much noise. Gotcha." I said and with a sigh I carefully climbed up on him. He didn't seem to be bothered with my weight as he silently and easily trotted towards the abandoned building.

Silently, like a…well, cat, he snuck up to the wall and I grabbed two handful of fur as he crouched down and jumped up to a low ceiling, then up another floor and crawled towards a broken window. I slipped down silently and pressed my back against the wall. William stayed crouched and when he didn't move he was pretty much invisible in the pitch black darkness. I moved as closely to the window I could get and peeked around the corner. Under a dim light bulb hanging in a long wire from the ceiling lit up a small circle on the empty factory floor. Someone moved in to the light and I heard a woman chuckle. A red haired woman coiled in to the light and after her came Liam, snatching at her skirt.

"Settle down!" The booming voice of Erik made me flinch and I almost blacked out of fear.

"Have anyone been able to find that wretched little stinker?" Erik's voice carried easily up along the bare walls.

"No father. She…she's strangely hard to find. Even William, who I sent out specifically to find her, has come back empty-handed." I heard Liam say. The rest of his gang came in to the light and settle down on the floor.

"Why is this so fucking hard!" Erik roared and I heard the wolf in his voice.

"Master, we are going to get this. We'll hunt down Northman's followers one by one. Come on! We've already gotten one and his blood was…" One of the older men, Frankie, coiled his back in pleasure and licked his lips.

"We'll get good money, just for those tubes!" The girl, Doria said and chuckled pleased. I felt my body go cold.

"And have no fear father, we'll get Eric and his little bitch creation last and with the improved and twice laced silver chains we've made, hell he won't even be able to drop his fangs when we've got him tied down and screaming in pain." Liam's voice was dripping with hatred and bloodlust I actually felt sick with fear. Erik chuckled darkly and nodded his head.

"And we'll drain them for every last drop and become fucking millionaire!" He raised his arms in the air and the rest howled and cheered.

"We'll have the bar surrounded Friday morning and the second they come out of ground we'll be all over them." Erik's voice rumbled deeply and I stared at William in shock. Friday. It was Wednesday night now. Thursday…then Friday…It was closing in on dawn, Thursday morning already and there was no time to head back to Fangtasia now and warn Eric!

William crawled over to me and his eyes looked desperate. My body felt rigid with fear and I was having trouble breathing. I didn't need to hear more. I had to get to Eric at first dark and get some kind of plan together. These guys had to be stopped. I grabbed a hold of William's fur and managed to pull myself up on his back before black dots spread in front of my eyes. I cried silently as William dashed back the way we came.

* * *

**Now what? ;)**


	13. Don't leave me

**A short chapter this time. A tad more passionate one. :) Or maybe even loving one..? I think poor Luca needed this. Enjoy and review!

* * *

**

13.

I slipped of William's back as we arrived in the alley where we had dumped Ann's body. I was to shaken up to stand, so I sat down, leaning my back against the dumpster. I watched William change back to himself in the corner of my eye.

"Get up." William panted as he pulled on his shirt. I tried to force myself up, but I was shaking all over. Every single drop of adrenaline had left my body and a complete and overpowering sensation of exhaustion grabbed a hold of me.

"We need to get out of here!" William hissed and he dragged me up. Every single inch of my skin hurt and I whimpered, trying to gather some strength. William gathered me up in his arms and hurried back to the main street. The sun was slowly rising and it dawned on me that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to stay outside much longer. I was covered in blood and mud after all.

William put me carefully down as we stopped outside my apartment door and I managed to get my keys out of my pocket. William stood behind me, supporting me and keeping me upright with his body against mine. I managed, by pure luck, to get the door unlocked and William helped me inside, locking the door behind us.

"We…we need to warn Eric." I whispered, grabbing William's arm.

"We'll go as soon as the sun sets. But right now you need to rest. First you need to get these clothes of and take a shower." He said softly and steadied me to the bathroom.

"Please don't leave me." I pleaded silently, holding on to William. He looked at me with soft eyes for a second before he slowly started to help me out of my clothes. Everything was sticking to me and I felt like I could breathe again when the layers got shed. William turned on the hot water in the shower and the steam spreading in the little room was soothing. I unhooked my bra after William had slowly gotten my greasy pants off and I watched as he quickly got out of his own clothes, stained with the blood from mine.

With a gentle push he held me under the steaming water from the shower and I gasped, dropping my head back and letting the water rush over my face. William was standing in front of me, slowly brushing my hair away from my face. I leaned forward, resting my head against his chest as I slowly started to feel some strength come back as the water heated up my skin. William grabbed my bottle of body wash and gently started to rub my back and shoulder. He pulled his fingers through my hair, leaving flower-scented bubbles in it. I felt the heat spreading through my body and I dared to let my hands touch his hips. William finished cleaning my back and shoulders and then he turned me around in his arms. His hands started to work slowly up my arms, gently scrubbing away any dirt stuck to my skin. I couldn't help my breath going a bit faster. I leaned against his wide chest, feeling his breathing going deeper. His hands met over my collarbones before he slowly started to move them down. His motions were trying, as if asking me my permission. I leaned closer against him, filling my lungs with air, lifting my chest towards his hands. William let out a shivering breath as his hands stroke over my breasts. My heart was starting to pound wildly. His hands moved in circular motions over my breasts, still cleaning thoroughly. I pushed my lower body closer to his and jolts of flaming lust shot through me as I felt his hardness, massive and hot, pressing against my bum. William pressed his cheek against my ear and his breath made me shiver, only not with cold. His hands worked slowly down my stomach, gently rubbing my skin with slow, circular motions. He grabbed my hips, making me gasp silently, before letting his fingers press against my thighs, slowly moving them down and up again.

Even though I was so insanely turned on and ready for anything he wanted to give me I knew nothing would happen now. We were both exhausted. The lust lingered between us while we slowly rinsed our bodies clean of soap before stepping out of the shower. William grabbed my biggest towel hanging on the rack on the wall and wrapped us both in it. I put my arms around his waist, tilting my head up and closing my eyes while he slowly rubbed my back dry and planting light kisses on my forehead and my eyelids. I let my hand slowly wander over his strong, tense back and down to the small of his back, brushing over the top of his butt. The heat inside the towel rose quickly and, letting it drop to the floor, William lifted me up in his arms and carried me to the bedroom. I pulled back the covers, still lying in disarray and we tucked it tightly around us. I slipped backwards until my body hit William's and he wrapped his huge arms around me, tucking me in and making me feel completely and utterly safe.

If only it could last…

* * *

I woke up some time in the middle of the day. The sun was throwing it's long, warm rays through the thin layer of fabric hanging in front of my window. The thick curtains were pulled aside and my room was bathed in warmth. William's arm was still around my waist and I smiled through the heavy lace of sleep, making my body heavy and relaxed. I smiled, feeling his heat against my backside, stretching from my shoulders and all the way down to my feet. William moved a bit, coming just an inch closer as he was slowly waking up. His hand stroke slowly over my stomach, my waist and my light curving hips. I closed my eyes and smiled, feeling the heat from the shower spread in my body.  
William lifted himself up a bit, resting on his arm and he bent down, gently kissing my shoulder. I shivered hotly as his lips slowly moved up to my neck. The band-aids had fallen off in the shower, but the wounds were barely visible anymore. William made a statement, saying 'this is how it's done' when he gently kissed the tiny dots before moving up to my jaw. He brushed my earlobe, gently catching it between his lips. I moaned, or more like whimpered and I turned in his arms, stroking my arm around his back. I looked up at him, seeing his green eyes blazing warmly. With a hand stroking through my hair he leaned closer and his lips felt so warm and soft against mine I was sure I was still dreaming. The kisses got quickly deeper and William's hand stroke roughly down my back and over my bum, pulling me even closer. Both our breathing intensified and the fire in my belly was starting to get annoying. Gently William pushed me on my back and he pushed himself up on his arms, his eyes firing green lightning bolts down at me. The deep, purring sound that I'd heard once before came from somewhere deep down in his chest and the smooth animal like movements made me tingle with expectation. The panther inside him was coiling with lust. With his arms on each side of my head he started to kiss me slowly and hotly before slowly moving down to my chest, his tongue flicking over my nipples, making me gasp, pressing my head down in to my pillow.  
I easily and willingly spread my legs as he moved his entire self over me.

"Luca…" William's hot breath against my ear made me let out a shivering yes, pressing my fingers in to his back. With a slow, steady motion he pressed himself inside me. I gasped, jolts of desire ripped through me while William murmured deeply, grabbing my hair. His body quivered lightly as he slowly started to move in me, as if he was afraid to explode too soon. Slowly the motions got steadier and then they got harder and deeper, every push gave me a deeper and clearer sensation.  
I pulled my knees up higher, pressing them against his hips.  
Our panting only got silenced by rough, deep kisses.  
William focused on my face as he was moving his hips in such way that I was rising to my climax fast. Just as I was inches from the top he pulled me up so I was straddling him.  
The explosion happened for both of us, at the same time and the roar that pressed up Williams throat was the sound of pure animal.  
I clung to him, trying to catch my breath and steady my pulse. The air was still crisp and warm around us. William's arms were still wrapped around me and he gently stroke my back and braided his fingers in my hair. His lips were soft and warm and his kisses were tender and loving. How long had it been since I felt kisses like that?


	14. Magic, fangs and claws

**UPDATE! :) Sorry, about the bad segment-issue popping up, my word-program can't be arsed to do anything right and whatever I do in the here doesn't seem to apply when I hit "Save". Grrr...  
Anyways, hope you like!

* * *

**

14.

William's warm body against my back and his fingers, slowly braiding with mine, gave me a sensation of complete peace. I didn't want to think about what we had to do as soon as night fell.

William kissed my hair, pulling me closer in to his arms and let out a long, relaxed sigh.

"If only we could stop the world and forget everything that's going on." He said softly and I smiled.

"That would be just perfect." I whispered. I started to think about what lay ahead of us.

"What will happen after…after we've warned Eric and…dealt with Erik and his pack?" I asked carefully. A cloud drifted in front of the sun, leaving my bed room slightly darker.

"What do you mean?" William asked, lifting himself up on his elbow to look at me.

"With…this. Us. What is this and what will happen with it afterwards." I whispered quickly, feeling embarrassment grace my cheeks with red roses. William smiled and the roses grew.

"I would like to hope that we can do this again. I would like to hope that I can be able to wake up next to you many, many more times." He said softly and brushed away a strand of hair hanging down in my eyes. The gesture was so every-day and familiar it was close to bringing tears to my eyes.

"I know…" William was cut short by the doorbell. We both froze and stared at each other.

"I'll go." William grumbled and I felt fear rise in me.

"No! No, I'll go see who it is. If it's anyone in your pack it's better they don't know you're here." I said, placing my hand on his chest. William reluctantly agreed and I slipped quickly out of bed, pulled on my shorts and a baggy t-shirt and hurried out in to the hallway. I peeked out of the peep-hole in the door, seeing Alcide's perfect facial hair and warm, brown eyes. I sighed a breath of relief and unlocked the door.

"Hi Alcide!" I said happily.

"Hello there Miss St. Michael! I'm sorry I didn't call but I'm on my way to Bon Temps and I have your window. I figured I could stop by and install it right away. I hope it's not inconvenient?" He asked and smiled a very charming smile, making me wonder why the hell Sookie hadn't latched herself to this guy!

"Of course it's okay! Do come in!" I said, moving so I could open the door wide. Alcide picked up the flat package resting against the wall and moved inside. He took an unconscious step to the side.

"I'll…try and keep my distance." I said with a chuckle before hurrying in to the living room.

"I'm sorry Miss St. Michael. I wish I couldn't smell at all, it would be nice to be able to carry on a normal conversation with you without feeling the desire to hold my breath." Alcide said with a deep chuckle.

"Sucks to be wolf now, huh?" Alcide looked up in surprise, seeing a half dressed William in the door to my bedroom. I chuckled happily as he put his arms around me and kissed my shoulder. In the corner of my eye I could see his crooked, teasing smile at Alcide.

"William! *hehe* It seems you've got her tangled up in your panther claws, poor girl." He said with a mischievous smile. He eyed us with a curious wrinkle between his eyes.

"You guys look in love." He said and grinned as I was sure my face flushed fiercely. I didn't dare look up at William, but I could feel his body stand straight and proud and I heard the smile in his voice,

"You're just jealous."  
Alcide laughed out loud.

"I'm just glad you found someone as lovely as Miss St. Michael." Alcide said with a warm smile at me.

"Please, call me Luca." I said, grateful to the tall wolf who was willing to bear through my, probably, horrible stink just to fix my window, which William broke.

"Luca." Alcide said softly with a smile that warmed me straight to the core. Again; why hadn't Sookie caught this one yet?  
I whipped up a light lunch while William helped Alcide install the new window. I kept stealing glances at him. A strange, fuzzy feeling kept growing in my chest. Was I really falling in love with William Stronghold, the panther?

* * *

"Thank you so much Alcide, how much do I owe you?" I asked pleased, now staring out a brand new window instead of in to a wooden plate. Alcide waved his hand at me.

"Listen, you give me a taste of that sweet smelling lunch of yours and we'll call it even." Alcide said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked happily, knowing very well that if I had to pay him I would have to cut it up in to 5 down payments. I really had to sweet-talk Billy after all this was over so I could keep working at The Pit. I hadn't really gotten a good start there.

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, we need to talk." Alcide said with a more serious tone and he looked from me to William.

"There seem to be a disturbance...in the force, sort of speak." Alcide tried a laugh, but the serious in the room sucked the sound straight out of him. I folded my hands in my lap, not able to eat before Alcide had spilled his guts.

"The pack in Jackson, they seem to be rounding up for some big ado. They are constantly gathering and talking amongst themselves. Not all of us are being let in on what's going, especially me and I guess it's because of my connection with Sookie and that I've helped out Eric Northman once. Have you found out anything about Erik's plans?" Alcide got a deep line between his eyes. Most likely because of the two white faces staring shocked back at him.

"Erik is planning to capture and drain every single vampire is Eric's covenant. They are planning to surround the club on Friday evening, catching the vamps off guard. I don't know how and what kind, but he talked about heavy, double silver-laced chains, which will hurt and immobilize the vamps in a much more powerful way than before. I'm guessing he's gathering forces from Jackson and I wouldn't be surprised, from Dallas as well. This is...this is worse than I feared." William breathed out heavily and leaned back, rubbing his face.

"Oh shit." Alcide mumbled and his face grew as white as William's.

"We need to lay an excessive plan. We need to be in ambush when the weres gather outside the club. We need to get a whole bunch of vampires together! We..." I looked at Alcide as a plan started to form in my head.

"I need to call Sookie Stackhouse."

I got the phone number off Alcide and grabbed my cell phone. My hand was shaking furiously and I had to take a few deep breaths before dialing.

"Merlotte's, this is Sam." A male, slightly stressed voice said.

"Yes, hi, I need to talk to Sookie." I said, feeling almost as stressed as Sam sounded.

"Who's this?" Sam asked in a slightly protective manner.

"Don't you give a rat's ass about who this is, I need to speak with Sookie, is she there?" I yelled. Okay, nice way of smoothing in to things, Luca.

"Hold on." Sam grumbled. I heard the phone being put down and muffled voices told me the bar was visited, even in the middle of the day.

"This is Sookie." I heard a familiar voice said. Even after all these years Sookie was still the same and I felt a pinch at my heart.

"Sookie! This is Luca!" I said in a mix of joy and worry.

"Luca...? Luca St. Michael?" Sookie said surprised. I heard her move away from the noisy bar.

"Yes! Oh my God Sookie, it's so good to hear your voice again!" I said chuckling, realizing I had missed my slightly ditsy 'quite-a-few-times-removed'-cousin.

"Luca, what's going on, you sound high-pitched and stressed. Last time I checked that meant you had knocked over grandma's crystal vase." Sookie said and I was immediately brought back to that childhood memory in Bon Temps.

"Sookie, I'm in Shreveport. I live here now and...I'm in a mess. Well, not by my own free will. There is something major going down here, Friday night and by God, I need your help and the help of every vampire you know." I said in a rush. The other line went quiet.

"Sook? Are you there?" I said fearful.

"Luca St. Michael-Stackhouse, what the hell have you done know." Sookie said with a stern, motherly voice on the brink of anger. I hadn't used my second last name since the last time I was in Bon Temps, when I was maybe 11. I didn't want to acknowledge my familiarity to a family that disowned me after a horrible misunderstanding, involving Jason, a car, two assholes and myself.

"I will tell you, but you need to get your boney ass to Shreveport and to Fangtasia at first dark." I said and to my relief I heard Sookie laugh.

"Honey I'm not that boney ass anymore." She said.

"Okay, I'll be there. And I'll bring a friend." She said and we said goodbye.

* * *

"I am completely blank." I muttered and covered my face in my hands. William stroke my back as comforting as he could, but he was pretty much at the same stand still as I was.

"I have no idea what we can do to catch the weres off-guard and take them out." I moaned loudly in to my hands.

"When we get to Eric and tell him all this I'm sure we're able to figure it out." William said calmly.

"Do you know when they will rise?" I asked, looking from William to Alcide.

"Around 9 pm." Alcide said. His eyes were lost in thought. I glanced at my watch. Another two hours.

"I can't sit here and wait another two hours." I grumbled and got up.

"I'm changing and heading to Fangtasia, right now. I'll rather wait there." I put my hands in my side, looking at the two men staring up at me.

"Okay. No point in trying to argue with her." William said, standing up and grinning at me.

"Good!" I said, pretending to be very matter-of-factly, but I couldn't help but smile.  
I dove in to my closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans - thank God I had a bunch - a tight fitted, black t-shirt with "you know it" written in red letters over the chest and I wrapped a red scarf loosely around my neck. Last thing I needed was Eric spotting my marks after Franklin's roaming. Because he would notice them. I put my hair up loosely and pulled on a pair of black sneakers. I guess I was channeling my inner panther.

"Let's go!" I called, grabbing William by the arm and headed towards the door.

"Whoa! Shoes! Not on yet!" William called while he skipped after me, trying to hold his balance while pulling on his boots. I glanced at him and realized he looked ridiculously hot. Jeans, boots and rough, dark blue shirt with the sleeves pulled up. Never mind the shirt was in the start intended for my brother, but I realized quickly that William was working it way better.  
Alcide chuckled and nudged his friend in the side. The two men next to each other looked both massive and god-like and the thought of "she's got bodyguards, she must be famous" came to mind.  
We hurried downstairs, carefully checking the streets for any weres, but as long as my spine didn't twitch we were safe. We got in Alcide's pick-up and we drove quickly to Fangtasia.

I knew there were some human employees at Fangtasia during the daytime hours and I banged furiously on the door.

"Who is it?" I thin, girlie voice spoke from the inside.

"It's Luca St. Michael, I'm here to see Eric!" I said.

"Uhm. He's not...here yet!" The girl replied.

"I know that! But you need to let me in, it' not safe out here and I will more than gladly wait for Eric at your bar with something to drink, please open!" I said, desperation creeping in to my voice. Silence.

"This is Alcide Herveaux, I've worked for Eric Northman, you can open up, you're safe." Alcide said calmly and that seemed to do the trick. The many locks on the door opened with a click and a pair of blue eyes peaked at us through a thin crack. I smiled.

"Hi there!" I said. With a concerned and freaked out look on her face the tiny, extremely thin girl opened up the door and hid behind it.

"Come in." She whispered and we hurried inside.

"Sookie Stackhouse, my cousin, will arrive shortly." I said to the girl and that seemed to soften her up.

"Sookie? You know Sookie? Oh, okay then! Do tell me if you need anything." She said, smiling now.

"A shot of some kind would do me good." I said and smiled sheepishly at the girl. She smiled even wider and headed behind the bar, pouring all of us a shot.

* * *

Just half an hour after sundown the door opened. We all turned from the bar, staring at the blond-haired woman followed by a tall, lean, dark haired man. Vampire, I could tell immediately.

"Sookie!" I said happily and jumped down from the stool. Sookie was really not as boney as she once was anymore. She was curvy and an absolute delight to look at. She wore low ballerina shoes, a jeans skirt and a laced, deep blue top. Her blonde hair was held back in her ponytail, showing of her perfect facial features. Her face lit up in a smile and we hugged, for the first time in many years.

"Lu-lu! Look at you! You grew up!" She said with her adorable southern accent.

"No, you grew up!" I said laughing.

"Luca, this is Bill Compton. Bill, this is my distant cousin Luca St. Michael." Sookie had always been the polite and correct one in the family and I loved her for that. I took Bill's hand and he eyed me curiously.

"Very nice to meet you, Miss St. Michael. I..." He stopped and came a tad closer. His nostrils flared and his hand lingered in mine. I shocked a shy and smiled crookedly.

"I'm a lianaed. I smell very good for vampires and I'm deadly to werewolves." I said quickly, slightly enjoying the surprised look on both Sookie and Bill's face.

"What?" Sookie exclaimed shocked. I shrugged my shoulders, pulling my hand out of Bill's grip.

"Lianaed. Created to kill werewolves. I'm like...acid. Only not the drug kind, but actual acid, burn and blister skin. Melting flesh. Pulling out hearts. That kind. Only downside is the insane desire vamps have for licking my skin, touching me and..." I eyed Sookie in a very direct way and she flushed.

"Oh gosh!" She exclaimed and covered her mouth, making me laugh out loud.

"Seems like magic runs in the family, eh Sook?"

"Luckily, it doesn't affect other kinds of weres, like were-panthers." A soft voice spoke behind me and William placed his arm around my shoulder, smiling at Sookie, before glaring a warning at Bill.

"Oh! Sookie, this is William Stronghold. Were-panther and part of Erik Manny's pack. Well, ex-member." I said with a smile up at him. He took Sookie's hand, which in turn looked slightly dazzled by his magnetic presence.

"And Alcide I guess you already know." I said and turned to him, still sitting at the bar.

"Sookie." He said with a nod.

"Hello Alcide." Sookie said and I heard a strain of tension in her voice.

"And just to add, in addition to the poisonous touch; she smells like a vamp who's been rolling in four week old corpses." Alcide added, with a crooked grin in my direction.

"Shut up." I said, reaching out my tongue at him, suppressing my smile as best as I could.  
I walked over to Sookie, taking her hand.

"I'm glad to see you're well Sook. It's been too long." I said lowly and smiled. She squeezed my hand.

"Let by-gones be by-gones. There's no love lost between us." She said happily.

"Well well well. And here I was, thinking I was having just another wet dream." The cold voice coming from a door in a dark corner further in the bar made us both turn and glare. Eric was walking slowly towards us with a crooked, cold grin on his annoyingly perfect face. Sookie held on to my hand and squeezed it. She obviously disliked Eric just as much as I did. I moved so I stood slightly in front of her, glaring at Eric.

"You can let Kadie go now." I said deeply.

"Oh?" Eric looked slightly hypnotized as he came all the way up to us, looking down on my face.

"We know what Erik's planning. That's why Sookie is here. We'll need all the help we can get."

"Yes, Franklin mentioned something about you and Stronghold running off on your own. I'm…glad to see you're safe." Eric's underlying sex-voice was getting to me and I glared at him.

"I'm not sure what I think of having a wolf in my bar though." Eric's narrow eyes glided to Alcide and I saw his body tense up and he glared at Eric, a low rumbling sound escaped his lips.

"Listen!" I said loudly, smacking my hand on Eric's chest. That, naturally, got his attention. Eric moved closer to me, which naturally made my hand press against him even harder.

"Erik Manny is gathering allied weres from here, Jackson and Dallas. They are planning to capture every vampire in your area, drain you and sell your blood, saving you and Pam for last as your blood is the oldest." I said, trying to suppress my desire to keep letting my hand roam his chest. Eric smiled mockingly down at me.

"Really. That's it? He doesn't know me, that's clear." He said in his characteristic, cold voice.

"You don't understand, they have chains of double-laced, heavy silver, three times as powerful as normal silver, they will not only hold you down, they will paralyze you and even worse, make you black out completely!" My voice was starting to get desperate. Why did Eric always have to be so damn full of himself!

"Double-laced silver chains. I have never heard of such." Eric's voice was a hiss now.

"They look like this." Alcide said coldly and everybody turned, staring at him, waving a thick, long chain in front of Eric. No one had time to react before Eric had knocked Alcide out of the chair and jumped him, fangs and claws out.


	15. Bloodbath

**Okay. Here goes. :) I've REALLY gone my own way with Franklin now. I think I've strayed a bit from the original idea I had, but hopefully it won't turn out too bad...? :) Remember to review my dear readers! Couldn't do this without you. ;)**

15.

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Eric!" Sookie screamed simultaneously and she grabbed Bill's arm.

"Do something!" She squealed loud. Bill's face had hardened in a furious grimace.

"He brings a chain in to a vampire bar." He growled, plainly pointing out he had no intention of helping Alcide.

"Damn you Eric!" I screamed and grabbed his arms. It was like trying to move a boulder. Alcide's eyes were starting to glow yellow and I knew he would change if no one got Eric of him. Eric on the other hand was hissing loudly, fangs bared and fingers digging in to flesh.

I did the only thing I knew could work. Maybe. If I was lucky. I stood over the hunched back of Eric and put my arms around his waist, grabbing his shirt and tearing it down the middle. The little, white buttons flew everywhere, but went unnoticed by the two on the ground. I pushed the shirt aside and pressed my hands against his bare chest.

"Let go Eric." I said, close to his ear. The reaction was instant. Eric pulled back and stood up. Alcide crawled backwards, glaring at Eric but obviously had no intention of killing him, even though everyone had been thinking it.

Eric's breathing was labored, but now I heard how it was slowly going from anger to desire. I kept pressing my hands against him, not daring to let go and letting him slip out of the trance. Eric grabbed my hands and while pushing one up to his lips he pushed one downwards…

"No!" William suddenly roared and grabbed me, pulling me away. I felt dizzy and out of control and I turned in his arms, shivering. Williams hand on the back of my head and the other one tightly wrapped around my waist gave me a sense of security and I dug my face against his shirt, quivering all over.

"Her gift is not for you to abuse." He growled at Eric.

"Then she shouldn't be so willing to hand it out." Eric growled back.

"Shut up Eric!" Sookie screamed at him. She hurried over to Alcide, still sitting on the floor with several bleeding wounds on his chest.

"You would have killed Alcide had she not done anything!"

"He was the one who whipped out a silver chain at me!" Eric roared back, his fangs still fully extended.

"I was trying to show you what you're up against!" Alcide's voice was hard and deep, but he had, unlike Eric, calmed down, to a certain extent. Sookie helped him up and I saw a certain tenderness about their touch. I glanced over William's shoulder, seeing Bill glaring coldly at Alcide. Okay, so Sookie was getting her groove on with a vampire? Don't judge, Luca.

Eric looked as if he was debating the scene in front of him. Then he walked over to me and with a slightly bent head he said;

"Forgive me Luca." The words took me off guard and all I could do was stare big-eyed at him, still with William's arms safely around me. He walked back over to the bar and looked sulky.

I gently pushed William's arms away and I turned, looking at him.

"I need to use the bathroom." I whispered and hurried back down towards the entrance where the bathrooms were located. I sank down on a dark brown bench located along the wall and stared at myself in the mirror on the other side of the room. I grunted and hid my face in my hands.

When I heard the door glide open I expected it to be Sookie.

"My beauty." The whispering voice said and I snapped my head up, looking straight in to Franklin's burning eyes. Something burst in me and tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Ssssssh" Franklin whispered tenderly and cradled me in his arms.

"I hate you." I sobbed, my voice barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry." He whispered back and kissed my hair.

"You don't love me." I whispered.

"Yes, I do." Franklin was persistent. I would give him that.

"No Franklin. I'm a lianaed. You can't help but feel the way you do, but it's because of my…magic. Not true feelings." I pulled away slightly and I felt Franklin's eyes burn my skin.

"You shouldn't say such things." Franklin mumbled. He was off in the head, just like Pam had said.

"Franklin!" I felt myself getting angrier by the minute and I snapped my head around, glaring at him. With a quick swipe with his hand he had grabbed me by the neck and crushed his lips against mine. Memories from our earlier encounters flashed before my eyes and I felt my two small puncture wounds sting and burn. The fear and pain from that night came rushing back and I started to fight him. Pushing against his chest and turning my head away. But have you ever tried to fight off a vampire, with a mind-set of his own? I managed to wriggle my body enough so I could thrust my knee in between in legs. Franklin let out an insane roar of pain and when I thought I was able to slip out of his grip and get away he grabbed me even harder and threw me with great strength straight in to the wall. This was familiar. The hard tiles cracked and split all the way up to the ceiling. I managed to get a glimpse of him as he got up, fangs exposed and he dove at me. I screamed, covered my face and braced for the impact. What I got was a massive heap of something wet and warm, hitting me in the head.

* * *

I gasped and coughed as lumps of sticky stuff hit my lips. I looked out between my hands and realized I was covered in…goo. Bloody, slimy, nasty, warm goo. In front of me, where Franklin had just been, stood Eric. His right arm was smeared with blood from the elbow and down and in his hand…I shuttered. The scene was too familiar. Eric was holding a lump of flesh. Franklin's heart.

"You…" I stuttered, breathing going fast and uncontrolled.

"Saved you." Eric said coolly and dropped the heart. It hit the floor with a rather unpleasant splat. I was fighting the heavy blackness creeping in on me, but my head was stronger than my will and I slipped off.

I was in and out of consciousness after that. I realized I was in Eric's arms. I heard the familiar voices, muffled, worrying about me. Eric said something about taking me to get all the goo off me. I heard William's voice. I mentally reached for him, but he slipped away. I heard doors opening. Closing. Silence. And when cold water hit my body I gasped and finally managed to push out from behind the heavy lace of fog. I coughed and I felt my lunges closing up. I grabbed Eric arm and forced myself to sit upright. I got just far enough to collapse against his chest. Eric worked methodically and slowly, wrapping my scarf off, pulling my top off and pushing my tight jeans off and tossed it in corner, blood, goo and all. Slowly Eric started to rinse my skin and my hair. All I could do was stare up at his tight face.

"I don't know what to make of you." I heard myself whisper and a smile tugged at Eric's mouth.

"I do not know what to make of you either." Eric said lowly and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm worn out, Eric." I whispered as he shot off the water and wrapped a towel around me.

"I know Luca." He whispered and I felt a soft spot for the sheriff grow in my heart by the sound of my name. He gently brushed away my hair and cupped my face with his free hand and looked intently at me. I didn't protest or disagree when he lifted me up to meet his lips in a tender, warm kiss. Even when his tongue gently brushed mine I didn't object.

"Rest your eyes little one." Was the last thing I heard him whisper before I willingly embraced the darkness.

* * *

I woke up in a massive bed, covered with black silk sheets and a slightly oversized chandelier right over the bed.

"Eric should fire his decorator." I mumbled and turned to look at Sookie, who was sitting at my bedside. She turned and flashed a happy smile at me.

"Luca, are you okay? You had us worried sick." She said with a concerned voice and took my hand. She was freezing cold.

"I'm…" I stopped and wrinkled my forehead. "I feel strangely fine." I said. I sat up with great ease and huffed.

"I'm feeling strangely fine." I mumbled again. "Someone's coming." I said in the same breath and sure enough, the door opened and Eric strode in. Sookie raised an eyebrow.

"How did you hear that? Eric moves like a ghost." She said suspiciously.

"Isn't that how you like your men Sookie?" Eric's crooked smile was teasingly. Before Sookie got a chance to reply Eric turned to me, smile gone.

"It seems you've swallowed some of Franklin's blood when he…" He gestured with his hands.

"That's…nasty." I said and shivered in disgust.

"Not really. It gives us one hell of an advantage." Eric said and I felt something bad coming on, something that wouldn't really work in MY advantage.

"Come." Eric said simply and left the room. Sookie grumbled something about how Eric thinking he owned the world before she followed. I jumped – literally – out of bed and felt perfectly, annoyingly fine. Not a kink, not a soar muscle, not even the slightest pain anywhere. I rolled my shoulders back and felt utterly…desirably. I laughed at my own thoughts and shook my head. I noticed I was dressed in what had to be something Pam had picked out. Black leather pants, with a blue laced top draped over my long torso. The long sleeves, deep round neck and hugging fabric made me look tall and skinny and my breasts curved just over the neckline. My hair had been braided and now it flowed down my shoulders in soft waves. By my bedside stood a pair of black, slim boots and I laced them up quickly. I had to remind myself to thank Pam for her excellent taste.

I left the room and came back out in to the nightclub. One glance at my watch told me it was 2 in the morning. Everybody sitting around a long table turned and looked at me. The room went silent and I felt awkward beyond words. I had obviously taken a mental freight train back to high school.

"What?" I asked and stared back. William stumbled to his feet, after being pushed up by Alcide and he picked his jaw up from the floor in the same motion. William cleared his throat nervously as he walked up to me.

"You look…fucking amazing." He breathed and gave me a luring smile. I felt a flash of heat in my stomach and even though I didn't feel my cheeks flush, I surely felt everything else flush.

"Thank you. I…" I pondered it for a second, but found I had no reason to not tell him. He could say whatever he wanted, it hadn't been by choice. "I've had vampire blood. Franklin's blood." I whispered and watched his face for any reaction. To my surprise he only smiled.

"I know. I also know it was because Eric decided to splat him right in front of you. I also know…and see, that it does something to you. Do you know you're sparkling?" He said, leaning closer and poked my hand with a finger. I giggled and felt myself leaning closer to his warmth.

"I'm sorry Miss St. Michael, but we have important matters to take care of." The courteous Bill Compton came up to us discreetly and cleared his throat. I nodded and automatically took William's hand, who led me back to the table. I squeezed in between William and Sookie and she patted my hand motherly.

"So what do we do?" I asked, looking from Eric to Alcide, who were sitting across from me.

"It seems I was right after all, little one." Eric said and eyed me, looking slightly smug.

"You'll be my weapon."


	16. Do you love me?

**Alright, chapter 16 is here! :) Hope you enjoy and do remember to review? :) I wasn't sure where to end this one, but I think I ended it at the most apropriate place. I've already started on the next chapter! Do be prepared for some more excitement in the following chapter(s)! ;D

* * *

**

16.

I stared at Eric in slight disbelief.

"I'm your what-now." I grumbled. William placed his and around my waist and my anger faded immediately. What was he able to do to me?

"Your gift as lianaed and now your strength with vampire blood mean that you are as deadly to the weres as any of the vamps. The advantage is that none of Manny's gang knows what you can do in any bigger degree than blister the skin and occasionally tear some thin layers of skin off. He doesn't know you can…rip someone's heart out." William spoke softly.

"Which, by the way, is absolutely disgusting." Sookie flinched and I grinned. I hadn't figured her to be of the soft-hearted kind, not when dating a vampire.

"Okay. So…you really are going to remote control me then, Eric?" I said with a crooked grin at him.

"I don't think you are going to let yourself be controlled by anyone, little one." He said calmly, but the twinkle in his eyes was dancing with laughter.

"The plan is very simple." Bill said with a clear voice, obviously growing tired of the antics flying in the room. A man of action, not words obviously.

"We have called in all the vampires we trust in the area. They will all ground here tonight. Alcide, William, Luca and Sookie will as well stay here tonight and during daytime tomorrow. That way no spying were will see anyone leave or arrive. We are stocking all the weapons we can. That includes silver bullets, silver blades. Anything that can off the weres. Our countermeasures against the silver chains are none. I have studied the one Alcide had and I find no weakness. It's so powerful that being close to it stings my eyes. We just have to do our best to avoid it and have each other's backs. We have the element of surprise. Unfortunately…" Bill twitched a bit and looked quickly at Sookie.

"We have to feed well tonight. Carrie, a vampire from Eric's closest ring, is providing us with humans to feed off. That way we can last longer in what daylight there might be tomorrow evening. We need to be prepared on the roof when the weres gather." I looked surprised at Bill and then at Sookie, but she had locked herself completely down. She really did hate the feeding-of-others part of her boyfriend.

_Can't he feed of you?_ I focused my thoughts straight at her and Sookie looked up in surprise. Then she shook her head solemnly.

"They have to drain…" She whispered and I felt myself go cold.

Just then the back door, which I guessed led to a hidden back door to the outside opened and a handful of people came gliding in. The most magnificent vampires I had seen. Dark clad, white skinned and glowing eyes. After the seven vampires strolled in came a string of humans. At least fifteen. They all looked dazed and not really present in the room or in their bodies. They had been heavily glamoured. By the look of them they looked to be of the homeless and family-less kind.

"My sheriff." A woman spoke softly and smiled at Eric. She looked like the personification of "fucking perfect". Her thick, red hair glowed like fire and caressed her back all the way down to the small of her back.

"Carrie. I see you've already gathered enough humans." Eric said and stood up, looking all god-like again.

"Of course. Have I ever had any trouble with that?" She said and smirked. She took a step closer and her eyes suddenly flickered. The deep red colour danced in my direction. Uh-oh.

"Ah, so this is the little magical one." She said coolly and smiled seductively at me. She instantly and unconsciously started to glamour me.

"Hey!" I screamed and snapped my head away from her gaze. Sookie grabbed me and glared at Carrie. A hard hand on the shoulder from Eric made Carrie snap back.

"You do not lay a hand or an eye on her. She is off limits and the only reason we will be able to do this fight and survive. That goes for everyone." He said through clenched teeth and I silently thanked him. Carrie looked both offended and embarrassed and she straightened her short, leather jacket before twisting out of Eric's grip.

"Fine." She grumbled before heading back to her gang of…perfection.

Soon after came another group of vampires. Six this time. They looked more like Eric and Bill. Casually dressed and a bit louder, but still polite and respectful towards Eric. Every one of them already knew about the plan and pretty much everybody looked ready to rip in to a were or five.

"This is getting creepy. So creepy." I mumbled at wrapped my arms around me, leaning against Sookie.

"There is no other way, around vampires." She whispered back and sighed.

Just then the door to Eric's office opened and Pam came out and in her hand she had a good grip around someone very familiar.

"Kadie!" I burst out and pushed past William and ran towards her. She looked shaken and pale, but as she saw me her face lit up in a tearful smile. I embraced her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Kadie-bear, I'm so sorry!" I sobbed against her hair. She cried silently against my shoulder, while clinging to me for dear life. I lifted my head and looked at Pam. For once she didn't look smug, she actually looked sorry. She stared at a spot on the wall behind me.

"Pam. Please. Glamour her. Make her forget everything and take her home to her apartment. Please." I pleaded silently and Pam's eyes flickered to mine. She stared at me, as if debating her options.

"Okay." She said and took around Kadie.

"Thank you Pam." I whispered as she left. I saw her nod lightly with her back at me and I realised there was some kind of friendship between us.

"Hello." A smooth voice spoke behind me and I felt an eerie sensation run down my spine. I turned slowly and looked in to a pair of ice blue eyes, so blue they almost looked white. The face was square and framed by a mane of wild yellow hair. He cocked his head a bit and I pulled away, the familiarity of the motion was too much.

"You should stay back." I mumbled, but the vampire only came closer. His eyes grew narrower and his lips were slightly parted.

"William!" I screamed and in a flash the entire room was in disarray. William grabbed the young vampire by the shoulders and flung him across the room, hitting a table and landing in the lap of one of his friends. And just as quickly the group of new vampires stood and hissed, snared and snapped at us. Well, they were snapping and hissing at Alcide, Bill, Sookie and Eric, who had just as quickly lined up in front of me. The only one not baring fangs or claws were Sookie, but her hateful glare made up for that.

"Enough!" Eric roared and the dominance in his voice made the others slowly pull back, even though fangs were still exposed.

"Do understand the majority in this matter! Weres are coming to kill us and they have weapons we cannot resist! Off her and you will all die!" His voice was so deep and strong it felt like it was shaking my spine.

"Technically it's you they want dead, Eric." The cool voice of Carrie made Eric snap. He grabbed her and with one hand he pushed her up against the wall. The fight reminded me of the movie 'Anaconda'. The sounds were pretty much the same and Carrie was coiling under his grip.

"If they see you they will only see it as a bonus, meaning more money for them to make, meaning they will kill us all. And it's your duty to follow my orders, you and your little minions will stand down!" Eric's voice was hard and definite and Carrie let out one, long hiss before he dropped her to her feet. She nodded once and walked back to her own, waving them off. Reluctantly they pulled away and like that the dispute was settled. I wasn't feeling too convinced really.

"Will this ever end?" My breath was shaking and I leaned against the bar counter. Sookie embraced me and hugged me tightly. Her hair smelled of flowers and lavender and I was immediately brought back to my childhood summers at Sookie's gran's house.

"It probably won't." She whispered. "But at least we can be together about it and we will always have each other." I smiled at her tender words and hugged her tightly. She leaned back and her smile told me she had just had an idea.

"Listen, if we are going to have to be here for an entire night and day we should make the most of it. I know this all-hours pizza place that delivers and I know there's an extensive movie collection here somewhere. What do you say. Order in?" She winked at me and we both burst out laughing as we heard Eric's displeased moan not too far away.

* * *

Five ordered pizza's later we had managed to dig out the collection of old movies and me, Sookie, William and Alcide had barred ourselves in the bedroom I had woken up in earlier. The bed was a king size and then some and there were more than enough room for the four of us to sit in. Bill had stayed out in the nightclub with the rest of the vampires. They were going to have their own feed.

"Ingrid Bergman is my favourite. She's a beauty." I said with a mouthful of pizza, staring at the TV-screen which was currently playing 'Casablanca'.

"We should see 'Gone with the wind' after this. Vivien Leigh has a bit more punch in her than Bergman." We all turned to Alcide, who was sitting at the far right, arms rested behind his head and some pizza crumbles stuck in his beard.

"Who are you and what have you done with Alcide." Sookie said with a crooked smile and both me and William burst out laughing at Alcide's flushing face.

"Whaaaat? I like classics, so shoot me." He said and swung his arms out, making us laugh even harder.

* * *

A few hours later both Sookie and Alcide had drifted off to sleep. Even though they were lying next to each other at an appropriate distance, they seemed to drift towards each other's arms. Sookie really wasn't having problem with her men. that was sure. She could pick from the top shelf.

The TV was humming lowly and I had long ago stopped paying attention to it. William had his arm tightly tucked around me and I was perfectly happy in the nook of his arm, resting my head against his shoulder, feeling my eyes getting heavier.

"Luca?" William's soft, whispering voice immediately woke me up and I tilted my head back to look at him. He was holding something between his thumb and index finger and it took me a few seconds to see what it was, but when I saw it was a tiny, golden ring I almost stopped breathing.

"I want you to have this." William whispered and smiled down at me. He held the ring closer, so I could see it properly. It was a simple ring, with braided thin strips of gold coiled around itself on the top. It glittered in the dim light of the chandelier.

"It's an Irish love ring. It symbolizes someone's love for another. It belonged to my grandmother. She had it with her when she at sixteen moved to Portland with her family. It's said she got it from a boy she loved back home in Ireland, but because of what she was she couldn't stay with him. She passed it on to my mom and she gave it to me. Now I want you to have it."

I was completely dazed, staring at the ring and listening to William's soft voice, speaking close to my ear.

"Why?" I whispered, slightly shocked. Okay, brilliant thing to say Luca. William chuckled and nudged me.

"Because I'm in love with you, you silly, blind girl." He said with a smile.

"You are?" Another brilliant comment, Luca. I looked up at him with big eyes and I felt something trickle down my cheek. I wiped my cheek and realised I was crying.

"Very much so." William said, still smiling lovingly at me.

"You're supposed to take the ring, idiot." I heard Alcide mumble and we both jumped, looking over at him. Both he and Sookie were lying big-eyed, grinning and staring at us.

"You're supposed to be sleeping, ass." William taunted, making Alcide laugh his deep, honest laugh. Sookie sat up and looked ready to bounce out of bed by pure giddiness.

"Luca! Come on!" She squealed. I chuckled, blushed, turned to William, kissed his lips quickly and held out my hand. The massive smile on his face was enough to make me start crying again, happy tears all the way. He carefully pushed the ring on to my finger and it fit perfectly.

"I don't care about the rules. I don't care that the pack law says I have to marry a were. I don't belong to a pack anymore and I want to marry you some day." William stroked his fingers down my cheek and smiled thoughtful. A high pitched squeal from Sookie shook us back to reality and we burst out laughing, staring at the girlish, over-excited face of Sookie, before she attacked me with kisses and hugs.


	17. Your blood, my hands

**Okay, it's slowly culminating in to some action now! :D Hope you like it...haven't written too many action scenes in my life, so hope I've made it decent at least. ;)**

17.

I don't remember falling asleep. I remember lying cradled in William's arms. I remember him softly and slowly kissing my forehead, my eyelids, my nose, lips and my cheeks. But I don't remember gliding away in to a peaceful darkness. But I remember waking up. I remember the searing pain in my head and behind my eyes. I remember grabbing my head and pressing my eyes tightly shut. Then I realised the pain wasn't coming from my head. It was ripping up and down my spine. I groaned and managed to stumble out of bed by the foot end and collapsed, as my feet weren't able to respond through the pain. I glanced at my watch. It was 6 pm. Fuck! Something was wrong!

"Wake up!" I screamed out, pressing my eyes shut again and tried to get to my feet. I stumbled forward and grabbed a shelf, knocking over a stable of books.

"Luca!" Sookie was next to me in a flash, her eyes full of concern.

"What is wrong!" Alcide was on his feet and in full attack mode. William grabbed me as I felt myself falling forward.

"Something is wrong, very wrong!" I moaned. "My spine." A quick glance at William told me he understood. I forced myself to push away the pain, this was not the time to be weak!

With Alcide leading the way we left the room and found our way back to the nightclub. I half expected to find the floor covered with dead bodies, but it was as clean as a vampire nightclub could get. I held on to William's arm for dear life while willing the pain away.

"Sookie, you need to…reach out and tell us how many they are." I moaned and Sookie looked at me in a mix of fear and shock.

"What?" She asked, grabbing my hand.

"They are here! The pack is here and they are full of horrible intentions and rage! That's why I'm in pain!" I said loudly, mostly because I had to, to push the pain away.

"W…what? Already? I…" Sookie stumbled over her own words and soon realised it was best to shut up and do as I said. She closed her eyes and focused, letting her mind find whatever minds were out there.

"Where does Eric ground?" I asked in a hurry. Alcide and William looked at each other.

"We have no idea." William said lowly. Fear was starting to creep up on me. This was not going by plan. I willed myself to focus on Eric and now I reached out my mind, carefully feeling my way to Eric. I found his face in my memory and I mentally screamed at the top of my lungs, _Eric!_

It took a total of two seconds before a door slammed and Eric was standing in front of me, dressed in loose jeans and a black, buttoned t-shirt. He grabbed me, worry and anger dancing on his face.

"Luca, what's wrong!" He breathed. I had almost swallowed my tongue by his sudden appearance.

"The weres, they are here!" I breathed and I had to steady myself against William's arm.

"They…they are at least 25…!" Sookie's voice was laced with tears and fear and Eric snapped his head in her direction. He growled.

"Wake the others!" He called and I realised Pam was standing by the bar, for once actually looking scared. She hurried out of the room before Eric had finished commanding her.

William placed me on a chair and rubbed my neck while I focused on willing away my pain. It slowly subsided and I thanked the vampire blood in me. It obviously made me stronger in many ways. I watched Eric as he quickly informed the vampires as they came up from grounding. Where ever they did that. He looked like he was glowing. His muscles looked more intense and defined, his eyes glowed and his aura would make any woman topple over. Draining humans was murder, sure, but it obviously did great shifts in the vampire.

"I'm sending five of us up on the roof as soon as the light is low enough, which should be in half an hour. We need you to distract them." Eric looked down at me with a hard face, his jaws tight. I sighed.

"Yeah. I know." I whispered.

"I'm not letting you go out there alone." William growled beside me.

"Yes you are William." I whispered and took his hand tenderly in mine.

"It won't look good if you're with me. It will drive Manny mad. He will know right away we know. I know what to do." I said softly and looked up at him. His face was hard but I could see he was torn inside. His eyes glittered with tears and I forced myself to stand up. I cupped his face in my hands and looked up at him with a light smile.

"I will be fine. You have to remember, they can't touch me." I whispered and William grabbed me around the neck and crushed my body in a hug, kissing me.

"I love you." He whispered softly against my lips. I smiled and told him I loved him too.

* * *

"Here, put these on." Pam's voice was still the same, hard monotone voice, but I saw her eyes flickered more than usual. She too looked more radiant and alert than usual as well and I just knew that she could snap me in two if she felt like it. At least had everyone's desire to drool over me had subsided.

I took the clothes she handed me and changed in the men's bathroom. No way would I go back in to the ladies room, even if it had been cleaned up. I changed in to a pair of stretchy, tight fitted pants, the same black boots and a singlet in a deep yellow color. That way I exposed a lot of skin and the color made me distinguishable in the crowds. I pulled my hair tightly back and pulled a black elastic band around it to keep it in place. I rolled my shoulders back and took a deep breath. I felt the strength of the vampire blood tweak my senses.

"Use your anger now Franklin. I need it." I whispered.

* * *

It was 7 pm. Sookie had said the weres were closing in. They were pouring in on to the parking lot in front of the entrance to Fangtasia. And I was the welcoming committee.

"Be safe, Lu-lu." Sookie whispered and gave me a quick hug. I looked over at William. He had changed in to his massive panther form and next to him; shoulder leaned against him, stood Alcide in his wolf form. Both eyes glowed towards me with love and trust. One pair green, one pair yellow. I gave them both a silent nod and they both did the same.

With a deep sigh I headed towards the door. All the other vampires had taken their places. Some on the roof and some waited in the club while the rest were somewhere else.

As I grabbed the door-handle I felt all fear leave me. A sense of calm rushed me and with it came strength and anger. _Thank you Franklin._ I thought to myself.

The dusk was almost complete outside. The trees around the lot looked black against the dark blue. The row of weres stood lined up across the other side of the short parking lot and straight ahead stood Erik Manny. He jolted back and stared big-eyed at me as I came forward.

"Hi there!" I chirped.

"You!" Erik grunted shocked.

"Yes?" I asked, smiling my most dumb smile.

"You are the one that seared my best fighter!" Erik roared towards me and as I got closer I noticed Lawrence standing next to him. Black as night as always. I squinted my eyes looking at him and noticed some ugly scars buckling over his cheeks from the corners of his mouth and upwards.

"Oh! You mean Seal over there? Yeah, it seems I did…something to him." I said and shrugged my shoulder. Lawrence's eyes were thin slices and he glared furiously at me.

"Probably had some hot-sauce on my fingers or something." I kept taunting and I heard a deep growling sound coming from Lawrence.

"Down boy." I glared back at him. Erik's chuckling made me turn and I raised an eyebrow.

"I amuse you." I stated with a smile. Franklin seemed to be very present now.

"Indeed. It amuses me that I'm going to watch you die." Erik said and he dragged a long silver chain across the ground in front of him.

"Oh honey, I'm no vampire, so that won't work." I said and sighed.

"Oh, I know that. But we can have some fun, now can't we?" He said and cocked his head to the side. He gestured with a hand and soon an unknown were came walking towards me. A female. About my height and with light brown curls held back by a head band. She came towards me quickly and what happened after that, happened on instinct.

I stood completely still, staring at Erik and watching the approaching girl in the corner of my eye. Just as she got close enough and tensed her muscles to launch at me I shot my arm out, hitting her in the chest and the fizzing, melting sound started immediately. She stopped in her motions and stared big eyed at me. Her mouth had dropped open and she stood frozen, jolts of pain making her body twitch. In seconds my hand had burned through clothes, skin, flesh and bones and my fingers found her heart and I pulled back hard. It took a few seconds for the girl to fall. He face was one big 'O' and it seemed like her body didn't know it lacked a vital part and tried to pull air down in to her lungs. Then she fell backwards and was dead before she hit the ground. All the while I was staring at Erik. The heart in my hand hissed like a steak on a grill and the smoke rising from it twirled in the light breeze. Soon there was nothing left and I opened my hand and dropped the remaining goo on the ground. The faces staring back at me was in complete shock and horror.

"Now, Mr. Manny. Maybe we should talk about this?" I said, taking a step closer. Many of the weres flinched backwards. Erik was growling and he was slowly hunching forward. I knew how anger could make a were change by pure instinct and that was what I was hoping for.

A ripple went down Erik's body and I saw the others reacted the same way.

_Tell them to get ready_. I mentally aimed my thoughts at Sookie.

With a furious roar Erik's body rippled and his fur burst through his skin. His change was so quick and I felt myself tense up as I watched the other weres following him. The dark brown wolf that was Erik bared his teeth at me, his tongue snapping out and hit his nose and the corner of his mouth. I relaxed my arms, with legs slightly apart and glared back at the yellow eyes. The chain he had held in his hand lay on the ground.

"Give me your best shot." I snapped and Erik needed no further encouragement. He leapt towards me and thanks to Franklin's blood I was able to react just as quickly. I crouched down and fell down on my back and planted my shoes in the wolf's chest, kicking hard and he flew past my head and landed on his side. I was up on my feet in a flash, turning towards him while keeping a keen sense directed at the wolves around. They were all focused on me and were slowly closing in.

_Now Sookie! _I mentally called and I hoped my message got through. I grabbed Erik's hind legs and flung him around, hitting two others on the way. Erik yelped in pain, both from hitting the asphalt, but also from the two hand-marked, blistering wounds around his hind legs.

Another wolf came at me and I swung around, grabbed his open, lower jaw and yanked down hard, hearing bone snap clean off. My other hand grabbed his throat and I quickly felt my fingers touch bone and I tore his oesophagus out. I turned to kick another one in the head when I saw new movement in the corner of my eye. Vampires came flying of the roof and managed to catch the weres that hadn't changed off guard and by surprise. I saw Eric and Bill coming out from a hidden door. They flew at a few changed weres and they easily killed the unsuspecting weres.

Erik had gotten back on his feet and he launched at me again, still black-minded with anger. I managed to dodge his claws and in the process I grabbed his left ear and yanked it off as soon as my powers seared through skin.

Now we had the upper hand. But I heard painful, death-laced yelps mix with the screams of vampires as they got attacked by weres with the heavy, silver chains. I saw one of Carrie's followers topple over and getting hit over the back. The silver left deep, scorching gashes in the skin, just like my hands did.

Two weres were closing in on me while Erik lay in front of me, carefully getting to his feet.

"Eric!" I called out, hoping he was safe and able to help me. My yellow top was blood-stained and I didn't feel as distinguishable as I had. But Eric was there in a flash. He grabbed one of the wolves and broke his back over his knee, giving me the chance to turn and off the other one with one quick punch in his throat. He crumbled to the ground, kicking desperately, trying to get air down in to his lungs.

_Sookie, send them now!_ My mental calls went easier now and I glanced quickly at the door to Fangtasia, seeing it open. Alcide and William came storming out, giving us the leverage with another surprise. None was prepared to fight another four-legged one.

My attention towards my two friends was two seconds too long. Erik had gotten to his feet. He managed to knock me over and his massive paws knocked the wind out of me. I gasped, trying to fight away the heavy wolf, but his paws were pinning down my arms. Erik only had one problem. He liked to gloat and scare. His lips were curled as far back as he could, his fangs wet with saliva and he growled down at me. His jaws snapped and I felt his breath on my face. He didn't seem to pay any attention to the blistering under his paws.

He wasn't paying attention to William either.


	18. Numb my pain

**Here you go my dear _SatiricalSophiee,_ some hawt Eric-action! ;D**

**I hope the rest of you loyal readers will review as well! :) Hope you all enjoy! (especially you Sophiee! hehe!)  
**

18.

I heard the roar of the panther. I heard the snapping of the wolf's jaw. I saw black fur fly over my head and I felt the weight of the wolf being ripped off me and I gasped.

A pair of arms grabbed under my arms and pulled and I used my legs to push myself backwards.

"You're okay. It's not your blood. You're okay." I heard Sookie breathe nervously behind me as she checked my arms and neck. She was talking to reassure herself more than me. I felt completely drained. I lifted my gaze and saw most of the weres were either dead or tied down with the help of their own chains. Eric and Bill had the upper hand with two smaller wolves.

My eyes focused on the fight in front of me. Black fur mixed with brown fur and a lot of blood. Jaws were snapping at limbs. They coiled, pulled back, attacked.

"William..." I whispered desperately and tried to free myself from Sookie's grip to run to his aid, but I was too weak and Sookie's hold was too strong.

I felt a piece of me die every time William got hit or bitten. I looked desperately at Eric, who had just killed the smaller wolf and his face was smeared with blood and his white t-shirt was stained, drenched actually, in blood. He turned to the other fight, his eyes wild and his fists clenched. Bill was trying to help a wounded vampire.

"Eric, please..." I silently pleaded and even though he was standing far from me he turned and met my eyes. A yelp from William made me cringe in tears.

"Please, help him!" I begged, my tears making wet paths in the blood spattered on my jaw. Eric's eyes flickered a second before he spun around and grabbed the wolf by its tail. Erik the wolf thrashed and howled but wasn't able to move as William had quickly grabbed hold of his throat with his teeth. They were toying with him now. Eric laughed as William started shaking his head like a cat shakes the captured mouse to break its neck. Eric didn't notice the dark wolf sneaking across the shadows from behind. My body reacted before my head did. Franklin's laughter jolted through my head and I clenched my teeth and shook Sookie off. I waited for the opportune moment. Just as the wolf was close enough to make a leap he stopped and bent down just a bit. That was when I jolted forward and in three long steps I jumped and landed on his back just as he launched for Eric. He grabbed his head with both arms and just as Eric turned to see I snapped his head and we both fell to the ground.

Eric spun around as William had snapped Erik Manny's neck in two and stood over me, fangs bared. When he realized the wolf was dead and I was still trapped underneath him he reached down to pull him off.

"Stop!" I yelled and everyone jolted with surprise. I tried not to move, but my breathing was labored with fear.

"My...my hand. It's caught." I stuttered.

"So?" Eric asked casually. I looked up at him.

"My lower arm is caught in his mouth. I don't know if I'm bitten. And one move the wrong way will make his teeth penetrate skin I will most certainly be bitten." I said through clenched teeth. Bill came up to me and kneeled next to my head.

"Slowly...very slowly..." He muttered and he carefully grabbed around the wolf's head. Painfully slowly he moved the head off my arm and I didn't breathe before I was free. Sookie rushed to my side and checked my arm thoroughly. When she breathed a sigh of relief I closed my eyes and felt my fist relax.

"No bite wounds. You're okay!" Sookie said, almost laughing through tears. I chuckled and bumped my forehead against hers. Suddenly a block of ice hit the pit of my stomach.

"William!" I whimpered and sat up, looking around. I saw him by the corpse of Erik. He was lying still on his side, still in his panther form.

"No!" I cried and half crawled, half ran over to him. The massive, black body was covered in blood and cuts. I pressed my ear against the soft fur on his chest and cried in relief when I heard him breathing. It was slow and short, but at least he was breathing. I crawled up to his head and took the big cat-head in my lap. I slowly stroke him over the cheek and between his fuzzy, soft ears.

"Don't you dare die." I whispered. I bent forward and kissed him on the forehead. My tears melted in to his fur. William moved his head an inch in my lap so he could look up at me. His green eyes twinkled, even in his weakened state. I sobbed silently and tried to figure where he was bleeding the worst. But there was so much blood. His black fur had made it almost unnoticeable, but now that I was close I realized he was badly injured. William's rough tongue gently licked the back of my hand before his head slumped heavily in my lap.

"No! You don't get to die from me! Not now!" I cried, holding tightly on to the black fur.

As William slipped in to unconsciousness his body started to change and soon he was lying naked, curled up on the ground. His body was a mess. He had scrapes, cuts and deep wounds and blood almost everywhere. Erik's body, lying a few feet away, had changed back as well and he was definitely in a worse state than William. Eric bent down next to me, gently touching my back.

"We will take him inside. He will be fine." He said solemnly and I nodded. Bill came up and draped a black blanket around William before easily picking him up. Sookie had to help me to my feet. I was shaking so violently I didn't know what to do with myself. We followed closely after Bill and Eric and slowly the other vampires followed. A few was missing.

"Get the healer." I heard Eric mumble to a younger vampire who dashed out of the room in a flash. Bill carried William out of the nightclub and in to an adjoining room.

"Where are you taking him!" I cried and Eric turned and looked at me with a stern face.

"We will help him. You stay here." He said and before I could protest he had followed and locked the door behind him.

"Come with me, my sweet. We'll get you cleaned up." Pam put her arm around me and I turned. I felt dazed and unable to resist anything. Her hair was wet with blood and her top was torn by the shoulder.

"Sookie…?" I called with a quivering voice.

"I'm right here Lu-lu." Sookie said softly and took my other arm. Together they walked me out to the bedroom we had slept in and in to a small bathroom. My clothes were slowly shed and Sookie got the shower running. I looked up at Pam. For once her attitude was dulled. There were no comments, no rude, lesbian weirdness, no smirks.

"I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble." I whispered, looking at Pam. She stopped and eyed me, her eyes growing bigger for a second.

"Now that's just silly talk." She said flatly. "All this is Eric's fault. He has a way of making everyone dislike him."

"I'll sign that." Sookie said as she came up to me again. She and Pam made eye contact and we all couldn't help but smile a bit.

With slow, steady motions they got me under the shower and Sookie helped me wash my hair while I slowly lathered soap on my bloodstained arms and chest.

* * *

"You have soon been through my entire wardrobe." Pam said simply as she laid out clothes for me to wear.

"Will he die, Pam?" I whispered as I sat wrapped in a towel on a small, padded bench by the wall in the bedroom. Pam looked at me quickly.

"You won't allow that, will you?" She asked and placed her hands on her hips. I shook my head.

"Never." I whispered.

"Then he won't die." Pam's simple and straight forward reply made me smile.

"Now dry yourself off and put these on." She said and dropped the folded clothes on the bench beside me.

"Thank you Pam. For everything." I said, feeling all soft and loving towards one of the coldest, ass-whipping vampire women I had met.

"Don't mention it. Really." She said in her characteristic tone and headed to the door.

"I've got dog in my hair." She said with her back to me and I giggled.

"Is it just me, or does Pam seem nicer." Sookie said from the bed. She was lying curled up on her side across the bed, looking at me.

"Pam's got the hots for you. She's just trying to impress." I said and hearing Sookie laugh a real laughter made me feel warm and happy, even just for a few seconds.

I slowly dried my hair with a smaller towel and held up the clothes Pam had laid out to me. It was a simple, lavender colored cotton dress. It was sleeveless and had an empire waistline which I could tighten close around my waist. Since it was sleeveless, Pam had matched it with a thick cotton jacket, which reached down to the empire-waist of the dress. My underwear had been ruined in the shower so I had to go without. I slipped a pair of white cotton shoes on my feet.

I sat down on the bed next to Sookie and she curled up with her head in my lap, hugging my legs. I sighed and closed my eyes for a second. Every little piece of Franklin's blood had literally drained out of me in the fight. But when I closed my eyes I could see Franklin smiling at me, leaning forward and kissing my lips.

A mind-shattering scream made us both sit bolt upright.

"William!" I sobbed and covered my mouth with my hands. I jolted towards the door before Sookie could grab me and tore it open. I ran straight in to a rock hard wall. Eric looked down at me and grabbed me by the shoulders. I sobbed so hard my body was shaking.

"Please!" I begged, pushing against his chest.

"Let the healer work in peace." Eric said lowly and he firmly guided me back in to the room.

"Leave us, Sookie." Eric said darkly.

"What? I'm not leaving Luca alone! Especially not with you!" Sookie said angrily. She stood upright and demonstratively placed her hands on her waist. Her eyebrows moved down and she stared at Eric.

"Leave. Us!" Eric said hardly, his voice as cold as stone. Sookie opened her mouth to protest but one last look from Eric made her shut up. She snorted and marched out of the room.

I had barely registered the scene. I was sobbing silently against Eric's chest and I felt him tuck his arms around me. The strange, human gesture of stroking my hair made something break inside me and I hugged myself closely to the long body of Eric and I wrapped my arms around his waist as tightly as I could. It took quite a few minutes, but soon I realized we were floating in the air. A cold breeze tugged at the end of my short dress and I turned my head and opened my eyes carefully. The bedroom was all of a sudden pitch black and when I looked up I saw a million tiny, glittering dots.

"What…?" I stuttered as my mind slowly told me we were outside. Eric hoisted me up so I was eye to eye with him. I turned my head slightly and realized we were not only outside, but extremely high up. I gasped and quickly got my hands tightly around his neck. Eric chuckled.

"I thought perhaps you needed a change of scenery." He spoke softly now. His voice felt like velvet against my skin. His hands stroke up my neck and up the back of my head and his fingers slowly massaged.

"Just close your eyes and empty you head." He whispered and I couldn't think of anything better. The slowly rhythm of his fingers against my scalp made me relax and I closed my eyes happily.

"You saved my life today. And the lives of my followers." Eric whispered softly, his other hand holding tightly around me while his fingers stroke my skin through the thin dress.

"Your powers are one of a kind. Without you I would have been killed."

"I only did what you wanted me to do." I replied, my voice felt thick as I slowly relaxed more and more.

"You did more. If you hadn't reacted like you did, that last wolf would've ripped my head off. You had no need to save me. Your friend was already free. You owed me nothing. Yet you did that, risking your life in the process." Eric's face was close to mine now.

"I guess you matter then." I whispered. I felt my eyelids quiver, but I didn't open them.

I half expected and half wanted it when I felt Eric's lips against mine. For a change they were soft and almost warm. I couldn't resist him. Even if I wanted to. I physically wasn't able to. His lips moved slow and steadily against mine. I knew my abilities made the air sparkle when I was close to a vampire, but it seemed to make everything glow now. A heat spread from between us and out until it had wrapped us both up in a warm, secure bubble. Eric hand slipped down my back over my light curving behind. He stroke down until he found the edge of my dress. His fingers barely touched skin, but it made my head explode in a million colors.

"No underwear, little one?" Eric grumbled against my lips, a chuckle rumbled deep in his throat. I wasn't able to answer. His fingers sneaked further up, gently cupping one of my butt-cheeks. His long fingers stroke, slowly seeking further in between my legs. He hit my soft spot and slowly started rubbing. I whimpered and dug my fingers in to his neck while his lips worked feverishly against mine. Passion ripped through my body as Eric slipped one finger easily in to my hot core. He moaned against my lips as I whimpered passionately. Hearing my willingness he slipped a second finger inside me and moved steadily. For ever thrust with his fingers I whimpered, crushing my lips against his while my hand fumbled down to find the buttons in his jeans. My hand was shaking and my heart was pounding hard. I was sure it was clearly visible through the pale skin on my neck.

I managed to get the buttons on his jeans loose and I tugged at it and pushed it down just enough for me to slip my hand in to his boxers and grabbed his already rock solid loin. Eric's fangs scraped across my lower lip as I grabbed him tightly and freed him from his restraining pants. A thin line of blood trickled from the wound and he slowly licked it. Hoisting myself up I wrapped my legs around his waist, letting him easily guide himself inside me. He did so, not long after. I felt his hand slip in between us and with some guiding help with his hand he thrust himself inside me. I gasped and shivered and pressed my legs tighter around him. Eric's movements got harder and rougher and his moans got louder.

"Please don't fall." I whimpered and smiled against his lips. Eric chuckled and his reply came in harder thrusts and he grabbed my behind roughly with his big hands. I felt a storm growing in my belly and Eric moved faster, our moans and whimpers grew stronger and the stars seemed to grow as our worlds and the warm, protecting bubble exploded in a million, fiery colors.

It made me black out and the last thing I remember was leaning against Eric, sighing happily and feeling how things came full circle.


	19. Is it over?

**Updaaaate! :D Things are calming down...or are they...?**

19.

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. The small, dark lights along the wall were dimmed. A thick white blanket of fur was draped over my body. I was lying on my side and as I slowly opened my eyes, letting my other senses wake up first, I looked straight at William. He was lying on his back, sleeping peacefully. He was lying underneath the same furry covers as me and his hand rested on a thick bandage tightly bound around his waist. His breathing was calm, his features looked peaceful and it was obvious the healer had done an amazing job. There were only a few scars on his arms, chest and one along his jaw, but they had already faded to a light pink color. I felt warm tears of joy trickle down my chin and I crawled closer to him. I rested my head against my hand and watched him sleep. His features were so perfect and calm. His hair was lightly ruffled and his eyelashes quivered lightly, as if he was dreaming. I looked down on my finger and the ring he had given me. The gold glittered lightly.

"I do love you, William." I whispered and stroke a finger lightly down his cheek.

"And I love you, my silly little girl." William mumbled and a tiny smile nipped at his lips. His lips were dry and he coughed lightly. I crawled closer to him and smiled happily.

"You're okay." I said happily, tears running down my cheeks. William opened his heavy eyelids and looked at me, those familiar green eyes glittered.

"I couldn't promise you the world and just up and leave, now could I?" William whispered with a dry throat. I bent down and kissed him gently, my tears moistening his dry lips.

"I'm _so_ ready to leave the lianaed-business and marry you." I whispered, watching William's face light up in big smile.

"I heal pretty quickly. How about two days from now?" He said and we laughed. I carefully slid in on his arm and hugged him as closely as I dared.

"I can't believe it's over. I can't believe Erik Manny is dead and gone." I said while softly twirling my fingers on William's chest.

"You did amazing, Luca. Sookie actually had to hold me by the ears to keep me from running out there when you were dealing with the first weres. That girl sure can show strength when needed." William said and shook his head.

"Is it really over William? My work for Eric is over, right? I can go home and go back to a normal life?" I sighed at the thought of it.

"Life will never be the same again, once you've been involved with vampires. But then again, your life is forever changed no matter what. You've made this old panther fall head over heels." William reached his hand up and stroke my hair. I closed my eyes, listening to his slow breathing. This was indeed better than anything. Hearing a heart beating and lunges filling with air.

* * *

The following night William was more or less completely healed and we were ready to leave. At sundown we all gathered in the nightclub with the vampires, Sookie and Alcide.

"You have done us all a great favor. You saved our lives and by risking your own life you saved our sheriff. For that I thank you." The vampire, Carrie, bow lightly in front of me. Her face stayed completely closed, but the gratitude in her voice was proof enough that she had changed her opinion of me. I gave her a light nod and a smile in return.

"We will never forget this." Bill said with a smile. He had his arm around Sookie's waist and by the glow of her face told me they had shared an after-battle moment as well.

"Thank you all. I only did what I had to do." _Literally. _Sookie walked over to me and hugged me tightly. It brought tears to my eyes and I hugged her close.

"Don't be a stranger in Bon Temps Lu-lu. Both you and William are more than welcome to stay with me." Sookie said with a thick voice.

"I promise Sook. It will be great to visit again." I whispered and we looked at each other, both drying tears.

"Be safe." She whispered before she and Bill said their goodbye's and left.

"Luca." Eric's voice made my inside tingle and I turned towards him. God! If only I could turn these damn lianaed abilities off whenever I wanted! He stepped closer to me and I had to force myself to tilt my head back and look him straight in the eyes, like there was no big deal.

He held out an envelope to me.

"What's this?" I asked, taking it.

"A thank you. And a I'm sorry." Eric said lowly. I flicked back the flip of the envelope and made big eyes at the thick bundle of cash.

"W…what?" I stuttered.

"50 000 dollars. Spend them on your new life." Eric's eyes flickered in William's direction and he gave me a crooked smile.

"But don't be a stranger." The last bit he whispered before nodding lightly and stepped back. I gaped and wasn't able to find any words to say.

"You're not getting anything from me. You have enjoyed too much from my wardrobe already." Pam said and I looked at her. She was actually giving me a small smile and I giggled.

"Thank you Pam." I said and she rolled her eyes, though her smile lingered.

We said our goodbyes and I turned to William.

"Get on my back." He said with a grin and I raised an eyebrow. He pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it at me before he changed right in front of my eyes. The black panther shook his shining fur and he stretched. I laughed and looked at Alcide.

"You wanna join us for a run?" I asked and he grinned from ear to ear, changing just as quickly. I stuffed the envelope and the t-shirt down in a small crossover bag Pam had given me and I grabbed the panther's fur, pulling myself up on his back. I pressed my knees against his side, made sure I had a good hold of his fur and bent forward.

"Go." I whispered excitedly and seconds later we were running fast down the now empty and cleaned parking lot and down the quiet streets.

* * *

"I will see you very soon, sweetie." William whispered as we stood outside my apartment building.

"Don't be too long." I whispered and leaned in against him.

"A few days away from you is going to feel like forever, so no, I won't be too long. Just need to settle things with what's left with the pack. I'll be with you soon." He leaned down and kissed me warm and softly.

"I love you." He whispered before he left me, smiling and dizzy with joy.

* * *

I called Billy that evening. He said he knew I had been occupied otherwise and he would never dream of giving my job to anyone else. It seemed Eric had helped me out yet again.

"I promise, I will be back at work in a few days, when things have settled." I said happily.

"Take your time my dear! The bar will be here when you get back!" Billy said and chuckled.

* * *

I slept soundly in my own bed that night. A long shower, my own clothes and I got a chance to catch up on my favorite TV soap before crawling under familiar covers and rest my head against my favorite pillow. I called Kadie. She acted like nothing had happened. But then again, to her, nothing had happened. Pam had done a good job, glamouring her. She was her old, happy self and I had to really control myself to keep from crying and telling her everything I'd gone through. I was just so happy she was safe and sound.

When I went to bed I pulled put my old teddy bear which had been with me since I was three years old and hugged it closely, almost giggling in joy with the thought of William and the promise of a good, happy life.

Little did I know that night would be my first and last good night's sleep.

**Now what? Will things never end for poor Luca...? Stay tuned!**


	20. Take my hand

**A short update! I have to change the POV in the next one...**

20.

I woke up the next morning with a strange sensation. I glanced at my alarm clock, realizing I had slept for 11 hours straight. I felt completely rested, but as I pulled on my sweats and a t-shirt I still felt…odd. I stretched my back and ruffled my hair before putting it in a loose pony tail.

Just as I left the bedroom I heard the knock on the door. Well, it was more a loud pounding than a low knock. I stopped dead in my tracks. I felt a cold shiver. The pounding started again. I walked slowly through my living room and entered the hallway.

"Who is it?" I called. The pounding got louder. Just as I approached the door to see through the peep hole I realized it wasn't someone's hand pounding the door. It was someone's foot, kicking. I gasped and was about to turn when the entire door came flying in, knocking me over. I hit the floor and knocked my head. I groaned and rolled over, trying to push the door off me. I had help. Someone kicked it away and it actually split in two as it hit the closet door.

"So this is the little bitch!" Someone screamed and I turned in time to see a dark, furious face glaring at me before someone grabbed my hair. I screamed in shock and pain, clawing at the arm. I saw several men in my hallway. At least six.

"You will pay for what you did to our master!" One of them roared.

"You killed our leader!" Another shot in. Erik Manny's followers. Human followers, I thought. Fear grabbed me completely and to my advantage fear was always followed by anger. I grabbed the hand holding me by the hair and managed to jump so I could kick the man in front of me in the chin. I tumbled backwards in shock, grabbing his jaw.

"Ah, she's feisty!" Another one laughed and it was by far the most evil laugh I had ever heard. A twinkle in the corner of my eye made me turn my head as far as I was able to. He had pulled a knife. Soon the others pulled out knives as well.

"No! Let me go!" I screamed and tried to free myself from the hand holding me. The guy I had kicked jumped forward and kneed me in the stomach. I lost my breath and crumbled to the floor as the guy holding me dropped me and decided he preferred to kick me in the back. I coughed and tried to curl myself up. The kicks got multiplied.

"You will pay hard for what you did!" Someone roared. I felt a cold claw around my heart. I felt something poke my right calf. When the ripping pain tore through it I screamed. Someone laughed. I felt warm liquid run down between my toes.

"This will be fun, seeing you suffer like Manny and his pack did!" I tried to locate the voice, but I couldn't see anything. Black pain made my eyesight narrow. More kicks. I cried out and coughed, feeling liquid fill my mouth. Blood. I was pulled up but I wasn't able to stand on my own. The first man I had seen was holding my by the collar of my t-shirt and now he hit me in the face with a closed fist. When he was done with that he grabbed me with both hands and threw me across the room. I hit with my back first against the kitchen counter. I hit the floor, trying to push away the angry stars in front of my eyes. I coughed and spat and cried, seeing blood dripping down on my carpet. I tried to push myself up, but pain shot through my leg and stomach and when someone stepped hard down on my back I collapsed. Another stab. This time they hit my upper, left arm. I screamed. The pain as the knife was pulled back out was almost worse than when it went in.

I started to black out. Every time I was able to open my eyes I saw blood. Blood on the floor, on my hands. I felt the warm blood on my face, down my stomach. My legs. The last stab of a knife I felt went through my left shoulder.

_I don't want to die._ Somewhere in my red fog I heard the men leave. They had left me to die alone in my own living room. I gasped, gagged and shivered uncontrollably.

_Where are you?_ I felt my body go heavier and heavier. William!

_Don't want to…_ I heard a sound. I tried to move. I tried to look up. I recognized her. The sweet, old lady with her grey hair in a bun on the top of her head. Gran. Sookie's gran. She smiled at me and reached out her hand to me.

_Not ready…_ My mind slipped away and the brightness of Gran's smile blinded me until I couldn't see anymore.

**! Is Luca really dying? (I'm, literally, scared myself...cause I don't know. This thing is writing itself...! ;))**


	21. Breathe me

**Update! You can breathe again now, _SatiricalSophiee! ;)_**

21.

**William's POV**

Things were calm with the pack. The ones who hadn't participated in Erik's plans were silently happy to hear that Erik had been dealt with. What worried me was the lack of the human followers Erik had taken under his paw some time ago. None of them were at the pack's hideout. But then again that didn't have to mean anything, they came and left as they wanted.

Luca. I smiled at the thought of her. That sweet, childlike girl. Well. Woman. I felt my cheeks flush a bit at the thought of her smooth, slender body, warm and soft against mine. Now that I'd checked the pack and cleared that everything was okay I made my way home and packed a bag. We would have to find a place together soon. I smiled to myself at the thought. Everything had happened so fast, yet I couldn't imagine a life without her.

"What are you smiling about?" I turned and saw Indigo, my apartment buildings doorman. He was originally from Chile, but had moved to the US ten years ago and had taken an English class and now spoke more fluently than the President. It was actually slightly annoying and very amusing whenever he would correct me. I grinned at him as I tossed my bag over my shoulder.

"I, dear Indigo, am in love." I said and Indigo laughed.

"In love, my friend? That is pretty obvious. But your smile and your blush tell me you're thinking of this girl right now, in a bit more…" He wriggled his eyebrows.

"Yes, thank you Indigo! Stop reading my mind, will you?" I said, laughing out loud.

"Will I see you back here again or is that bag permanent?" Indigo said with a smile and nodded towards my bag.

"I'll be back, Indigo. To get the rest of my stuff!" I said over my shoulder and waved at him.

* * *

I parked my car at the parking lot behind Luca's building. The low sun glowed yellow along the horizon. I guessed Luca had spent her day with Kadie, to get some sense of normality. Kadie had been glamoured and she wouldn't remember anything of what she'd been through. That was probably best. Both for Kadie and Luca. I glanced up at the balcony at Luca's apartment. I remembered that night very well, when I broke her window and lost my heart somewhere between her couch pillows. I thought about our date. Well, I saw it as a date, I just didn't tell her that. Hearing her speak French with Philippe had just thrown me further over the edge. Her smile, her laugh and her glittering, blue eyes. The way she brushed her hair behind her ear. The way she held on to me. I chuckled at my own softness and shook my head.

"This one is obviously the right one Will." I said to myself as I hurried around the building to the main entrance.

I could smell it the second I opened the door. Blood. Fear. Pack members of the human kind. The panther in me twisted and coiled in fear and anger. I quickly but silently hurried up the stairs and I froze as I saw the ruined doorway. Luca's door had been torn from its frame and I could see parts of it on the floor in the hallway. I dropped my bag and stepped carefully through the opening. I felt ice cold. There was blood spattered on the walls. The mirror was broken. I walked further in and turned to look in to the living room. I barely recognized her at first. The bundle on the living room floor was covered in blood. The kitchen counter had cracked and this too was covered in blood.

"Luca!" I screamed and ran to her. I knelt in pools of blood and ever so gently I tried to turn her. I could barely see her face. Her hair was drenched in blood and had dried in clumps, hanging in her face.

"No! No no no! Luca you are not dying on me!" I screamed, tears filling my eyes.

"I did not go through a pain hell just to see you die instead!"

I tried to brush away her sticky hair, but it was so stiff from the blood. My hand slipped as I tried to find a pulse. There was blood everywhere. My hands trembled so badly I couldn't feel anything.

"Luca!" I screamed, grabbing her shoulders. Blood was still pumping weakly out of a wound she had on her left shoulder. A gush of hope filled me. If it still pumped it meant her heart was pumping!

Suddenly her eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes, like she was shocked back to life. She stared straight at me, but the glaze covering them told me she couldn't really see me. I bent closer so she looked straight at me.

"Luca, my love, hold on, I'll get help." I said as calmly as I could. I fumbled as I tried to get my cell phone out of my jeans. It instantly got smeared with blood. I didn't care. I quickly dialled the number and with a trembling hand I held it to my ear and used my shoulder to hold it in place. I gently cradled Luca in my arms while pressing against the wound in her shoulder.

"Fangtasia, this is Pam. This better be good, this early." Pam's voice grumbled in the other end. She had obviously just risen from ground.

"Pam! Pam, this is William, you need to send Eric to Luca's apartment right away!" I said, slightly hysterical.

"William? Hello dear." Pam purred. "Now why should I do that?" What, was she deaf for the desperation in my voice?

"It's Luca! She's been attacked by Manny's followers! She's lost insane amount of blood and she needs help now! I can't move her and she'll be dead before I get to a hospital! She needs Eric!" I screamed. My hand slipped of Luca's wound and the blood started to slowly flow again.

"Alright. I'll send him right away." Pam said and it was either my imagination or she actually had a hint of worry in her voice. I threw the phone on the couch and focused on Luca again. Her eyes were still staring, but she was staring at something I couldn't see. Then her eyes rolled back and they closed.

"No! Stay with me Luca!" I cried.

Five, long minutes went by. Then, when I felt a light gush of wind I felt myself breathing again.

"What the hell happened." Eric said with a dark voice. He stared down at Luca.

"She…she was attacked. I could smell them when I entered. Manny's human followers. They left her here to die. She's completely broken…" I choked.

"Let her go." Eric said calmly.

"No! I won't let her go! You can save her!" I screamed desperately. Eric turned and looked at me.

"Yes. And for that I need you to let her go." He said firmly and I realised what he meant. I had to force my hands to let go of her and seeing how the blood-flow had slowed almost killed me. It meant she was too close to death. And if she was getting too close…

"Please…please please please…" I silently pleaded as Eric sat down and gathered Luca up in his arms. She was limp and lifeless. I watched as Eric bit through his own wrist and placed the wound against her lips. I couldn't tell his blood from hers as it started to run down her chin before Eric was able to close her lips around it. First it just flowed without help. Eric held her head up a bit so she wouldn't choke. Then a jolt went through her body. Ever so slowly her lips firmed up and I saw a slight motion as she was able to drink on her own. I didn't know much about humans feeding of vampires, but I knew it saved lives. I knew it was my only chance for saving her. I didn't dare to breathe a sigh of relief even when I saw a light pink color came back to her face. She regained strength with every draw of Eric's blood and soon she was able to lift her hand and grab his wrist, pressing it harder against her lips. Eric hissed. She had to drink a lot. She was barely alive when I found her and now she was close to draining Eric. I watched as the gaping holes in her body closed, the dark bruises faded and her muscles started to twitch back to life.

Eric roared as he had to force his wrist of her lips. Luca's mouth was left open. She was panting hard and she only stared up at Eric with bright, alive, blue eyes. I saw the green specs in them glitter.

"She'll live." Eric breathed and his back seemed to slump a bit.

"E…Eric…?" Luca stuttered with a broken voice.

"Luca!" I cried happy and crawled over to her. Her gaze flickered and found mine, really found mine this time.

"William!" She said and tears trickled from her eyes. She reached out her hands for me, but as she noticed the blood covering them she stopped and wrinkled her eyebrows.

"What…? Happened…?" She whispered.

"You were attacked and left for dead by Manny's followers. I promise you, I will destroy them." I said through clenched teeth, feeling black rage build up.

"I…remember." Luca whispered and I watched as her mind slowly started to work again.

"Eric, you saved me…" She whispered in awe and pushed herself upright. Eric was still sitting on the floor, arms rested on his knees. He looked a little less than himself. He raised his hand and licked Luca's blood off it slowly.

"Yes. I want half my money back." He said simply and looked at her, but the crooked smile told me he was joking.

"You can have everything." Luca whispered with a shaky voice and she crawled over to him and embraced him tightly. Needless to say, Eric isn't used to the hugging and caring part of life. He looked bewildered for a second, but soon he embraced her tightly back.

"Will you be okay?" She whispered and looked him in the eyes. Eric nodded.

"I just need to feed."

"And I think I need a shower." Luca muttered as she looked over her outfit. Everything was drenched in blood.

"Then I should leave." Eric mumbled and looked at Luca with pure fire in his eyes and a crooked smile. Seeing Luca blush made me wrinkle my forehead and feel a slight jealousy towards Eric. He kept doing that. Eyeing Luca. Who was my girl now.

"Thank you again Eric, I don't know how to repay you." Luca said as I helped her to her feet.

"I'll think of something." Eric said simply before he left us.

With a deep sigh Luca sank in against me.

"Come on, I'll help you in to the shower." I said and took a good grip around her waist.

"What about this mess? I really don't have any experience with getting blood out of carpets." We walked through the hallway and she saw the destroyed door.

"Or fixing doors." She mumbled. I smiled and hugged her closer.

"Forget about this place. You'll come live with me, then we'll find a new place, where we both can live." Luca looked up at me with glittering smiling eyes.

"Yes please." She said with a big grin.

* * *

**This will surely have consequenses, or what do you think?**


	22. Always there

**22! Here we go! :D Not all that much action, but maybe you'll like this new link between Luca and Eric? ;) And there are some surprises in the future, both good and bad! Sto stay tuned and review! :D**

22.

**Luca's POV**

I was a gonner. After feeling my body go cold and heavy I felt myself go warm. So warm I was sure I would touch the surface of the sun any minute. Gran guided me through a long, bright tunnel. I was ready to let it all go. Then I heard his voice. The deep, sweet, familiar voice. The voice of a man who loved me deeply. William. I stopped. Refused to follow gran. But I wasn't able to return where I had come from. An invisible wall was blocking me, forcing me to either stay or walk forward. I chose to stay. I couldn't leave William. I had to find a way back. I stayed there, against the wall, for what felt like forever. I fought with every inch of me. No way was I going. No way was I dying.

The bright, red light that came towards me from where I had come didn't scare me. It should have. It was deep red, like blood and I had just seen my share of blood. But then I saw, or felt, a pair of very familiar blue eyes. _Eric?_ My thoughts drifted towards the red fog. I reached out my hand and realized I could reach past the wall. A pair of strong arms came out of the fog and grabbed me and pulled me through the wall. I felt it shatter and rip around me and I gasped as I fell forwards, in to the red fog. I was in Eric's arms. He kissed me soundly before looking at me with eyes that blazed with blue fire.

_Come back now_. He said without moving his lips and he held me close while we easily drifted backwards. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against him. He felt so real, so alive. His skin had color and he breathed slowly against my ear.

Then I woke up. Then I was back. Drenched in blood in a ruined apartment, but I was alive. Eric was there. He had given me his blood. And William, sweet, lovely William was there. He cried and laughed all at the same time and hugged me close.

As Eric left I felt my body grow stronger and stronger for each passing minute. Now I was watching William as he slowly helped me out of my blood drenched clothes. They were getting stiff with dried blood and he quickly tossed them in the bin under my sink. I felt the effects of the massive amount of vampire blood in me. I heard William's heart beat. I saw him clearer than ever before. His skin glittered lightly with perspiration. His eyes glittered and I saw every line in the perfect green. And I could...smell his passion rising as he got me more and more naked. I chuckled and scratched my forehead. William stopped and eyed me.

"What?" He said and I peaked up, seeing the light flush in his cheeks. I chuckled and turned, turning on the hot water in the shower.

"I think you're hot for me, William Stronghold." I said and pushed my thumb in between the lock in my bra and snapped it off. It slid off my arms. I saw William swallow hard and I laughed lightly. I quickly pushed off my panties down.

"Come and get me then, kitty." I murmured as I backed up in to the shower. William's mouth was open and through the water running over my face and chest I saw William tear off his clothes and tossing them away. They were just as ruined as mine. He grumbled and jumped straight at me through the water and I squealed in joy as his warm body pressed against mine. William pushed me gently on an arm's length and let his eyes glide over me. Slowly his fingers trailed over my skin. It took a few seconds, but I soon realized he was checking me for wounds, cuts or scars.

"William." I whispered and gently took his hand, stopping him in his motion. His eyes met mine.

"I'm fine." I whispered and smiled lovingly at him.

"You are. You really are." William's voice trembled lightly and I raised myself up on my toes and kissed him gently. Water pounded us and the blood was as good as gone already. Only a light pink color tainted the water. William grabbed me tighter and pulled me closer. The feel of his body and his growing manhood made my arousal grow quicker and I let my tongue find his.

A chuckle bounced off the walls in the shower. I recognized it. I gasped and pushed William away, stumbling backwards. My eyes searched the bathroom frantically.

"Luca?" William asked concerned and touched my arm. I jumped and pressed my back against the wall.  
"What's wrong?"

"I...I thought I heard something. A...laugh." I whispered. William took around me.

"There's no one here. It was probably just the cause of the shock after..." William sighed and kissed my forehead.

"It's over, lovely, you don't have to be scared anymore." He whispered. I nodded and kept my mouth shut, but I knew that chuckle. I knew it was Eric.

* * *

I was so shaken after that experience I wasn't able to continue our little shower time fun. William understood that and he helped me clean my hair and scrub away hardened blood on my skin.

"I was wrong." I whispered as William tucked me in to bed before crawling under himself.

"About what?"

"It's not over. It will never be over. I will always have to look over my shoulder." I whispered. I turned over on my side and stared out through the thin curtains and on to the blackness outside. William crawled up behind me and embraced me closely.

"I will not let anyone hurt you again. No one will look at you the wrong way without getting their faces smashed in. You hear me?" He said softly against my ear and I smiled, hugging his arms as he pulled me in.

"Please promise."

"I promise." I closed my eyes and smiled happily.

_I promise too, little one._ The voice drifted through the air and I had to fight hard to keep from gasping. Eric was there. Eric was in my head.

* * *

_Touch me._ I tossed myself around in a restless sleep. Pictures flickered across my retina. Flashes of inhuman passion.

_I want you. _Flashes of skin. Of heat. Of hot love. I whimpered and grabbed around the sheets.

_Now!_ With a deep gasp I was out of bed and stood in the middle of my bedroom. Eric tilted his head to the side and smiled. He was naked. I was naked. I couldn't move.

_Why are you here._ My soundless words brushed through the thin curtains, making them move lightly.

_I'm in you._

_Leave. _Eric chuckled and walked towards me. He had such a swagger in his slow steps it would make a blind woman weak with lust.

_You won't deny me._ Eric's hands touched my stomach and stroke up until they cupped my breasts. The touch made my skin prickle and burn. I breathed in slowly, closing my eyes. His hands found my neck and he pulled me closer. A thumb brushed my lower lip. I took it between my lips and sucked slowly at it. I heard Eric gasp. His hand pressed against my behind.

With great ease he grabbed my hips and lifted me up. I wrapped me legs around his waist. I felt myself sink down on to him and he immediately started moving me slowly up and down, like I weighed nothing at all.

_Yes. You're mine._ A voice breathed and a gush of wind pulled the sound out of the room.

I gasped and opened my eyes wide as I rolled over and fell out of bed.

"Ouch..." I mumbled. I curled up, feeling ripples of passion rip through me. I felt warm and wet and I could've sworn that had just happened.

"Just a dream...just a dream." I whispered.

"Luca?" I peaked up, seeing William's face looking over the edge.

"Bad dream." I mumbled and crawled back up in to bed.

"You're all flushed. Did you run a marathon?" William asked with a grin. I just shook my head and pressed my lips tightly shut.

* * *

I wasn't able to sleep much after that…dream. But when I woke up I felt strangely rested. I slid of the bed and made my way soundlessly to the bathroom, making sure to skip over and walk around the blood spatter. As I eyed myself in the bathroom mirror I was mesmerized. My hair glowed and bounced with life as I flicked it over my shoulder. My eyes glowed, like I was caught in a spotlight and the green specs seemed to dance. My skin was smooth and almost flawless and my lips were red and plump. I took a step back and noticed I moved strangely graceful. I stood there naked, watching myself, seeing my perfect skin glow towards me. Nothing looked dull anymore! Eric saving my life was slowly proving to be both a blessing and a curse. Blessing; well I lived, for starters. I looked amazing. My senses were peaked. Curse; Eric was obviously taking control of me. He was in my head and obviously in my blood. That could mess things up. Badly.

A hot grumble from the door made me turn. William was resting his shoulder against the doorframe, arms crossed and eyed me slowly with a crooked smile. I had no problem seeing he liked what he saw as I let my eyes glide down his naked, strong body.

"You look so amazing." He purred with a deep voice and he walked over to me. He kissed my shoulder and I giggled as his tongue flicked out teasingly. He embraced me from behind and nuzzled his nose against my neck. His smile was dreamy as he inhaled my scent. I watched us through the mirror. It dazzled me how perfect we worked together. How I perfectly fit in his arms.

"Marry me, today." I whispered.

**A marriage at the horizon? What do you think of that, all you readers? :)**


	23. Come in to these arms

**I obviously have no life, as I am able to send out two chapters today! And for the following chapter: You're "welcome", Sophiee and I'm soooorry vetlajento! :p**

23.

It was a pretty easy decision. It felt perfectly right when I said it. I called Kadie and asked her to be my maid of honor. She naturally said yes, though she couldn't remember me dating William at all, poor thing. But, as the perfect best friend she was, she didn't say anything.

We called city hall and managed to get a judge to perform the ceremony that same evening. We decided to have it just after sundown, as I wanted to invite Sookie and Bill. I even texted Pam and invited her, as she had grown on me the last few days. I swore her to secret, well; more telling her to keep her pretty lips shut and not tell Eric.

I flew off with Kadie later that same day to pick out a simple, perfect dress while William and his best man, Alcide, went to pick out the rings.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" Kadie squealed as we gaped over the amounts of white dresses in the shop.

"I can't believe it myself." I said and chuckled nervously.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Kadie took my arm gently and eyed me with her big "tell me the truth" eyes.

"Yes, I'm very sure. William is…amazing. And he really loves me for who I am." I said with a smile. Kadie naturally didn't know there was more behind those words. William really DID love me for who I was. Not what I was. There was no intoxicating smell, no tasty blood. Just me.

"Ooooh, Luca, this one! This one is perfect!" Kadie squealed as the lady running the store pulled out a dress. I walked closer and examined it. It was very simple, strapless and off-white. It had an empire waistline which made the dress fit tightly over the breasts. It was smooth and thin and it hung down perfectly, without all the puffiness of so many, typical wedding dresses. The embroidery was intricate, but subtle and delicate.

"Perfect." I whispered and smiled, feeling a tear rolling down my cheek. Kadie squealed, again and pushed me towards the dressing room. I slid easily into the dress and it fitted so perfectly I could've sworn it was made for me. The shop owner handed me a pair of simple, off white strappy heels with a white flower attached on the outside of the clip.

"Look at you. You're a dream to look at." The owner breathed in awe as I came out. Kadie clasped her hands over her mouth, suppressing a sob. I flushed lightly, knowing very well the vampire blood in me helped that.

"This is the one." I said and looked at Kadie. I wasn't able to hold back a few tears, seeing my friend cry in pure joy.

After we bought the dress and shoes and had it safely in a bag and in Kadie's car we hurried to the hairdresser next door. The do would be simple. Pinned up in my neck with some fancy twirls and a white flower. My make up was done at the same time and I couldn't help but giggle when the makeup artist said that I barely needed any, looking so damned perfect as I did!

After that, we dropped by Billy's. He had volunteered to help with the booze, food and a place to be afterwards. He told me he co-owned the restaurant next door as well as the bar and he had reserved it entirely for us! Sookie told me she would bring along the cook at Merlotte's to help out.

"What do we do now?" I said as we got in to Kadie's car. Kadie's wry smile told me she already had plans.

"Well, we can't mess up the hair or the makeup, so back to my place for some good old fun. Our favorite men in our favorite movies!" We squealed and laughed before we headed to her apartment.

* * *

Sookie and Bill came to escort us safely to city hall at 8 pm. Sookie had been told of my near death drama and she hugged me closely, careful not to ruin the hair or makeup.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, I know you've had Eric's blood and I know you're physically fine but…are you fine?" Sookie eyed me in a way that made me blush and I realized she knew what was happening to me. I glanced over at Kadie, but she was too busy talking up Bill. I leaned closer.

"I'm extremely fine. But…I don't know what I think about these…dreams." I said and raised an eyebrow. Sookie snorted.

"Eric knows just how to get to us. Just try to block him out. I know it's hard but…it's the only way I know how." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Just don't believe anything he says." She said and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Luca! We need to go!" Kadie squealed and clapped her hands. She had on a deep purple dress, reaching down to her feet and she had a white flower around her wrist. I took a deep breath.

"You look very beautiful Luca." Bill said warmly and smiled at me.

"Thank you Bill."

* * *

The old city hall really was perfect for a simple wedding. The brick building was old, but it was kept well and its white framed windows made it look very wedding-appropriate. Kadie led me down to the double doors leading in to the little court-like room. Sookie and Bill had headed in first to find their seats.

"Ready?" Kadie whispered and I took a deep breath before nodding. I clutched the small bouquet of white roses Sookie had made for me.

"I'll see you in there." Kadie whispered and kissed my cheek before she snuck inside.

After a few seconds, a violin started playing soft, simple music and the guard outside winked at me before opening the doors up wide. The room was simple, mostly done in dark wood, but the crowd inside surely made the place look like perfection. Sookie, Bill, Alcide, Pam, Billy, Annie and Ilsa were there. Johnny and Ben had to work at the bar. The judge was dressed in a long, black gown, standing on a small podium on the other side of the room. In front of him stood William and I almost lost my breath. He was dressed in an amazing, white suit. I almost forgot how to walk. He watched me with loving, green eyes as I slowly made my way up to him. I heard Alcide clear his thick throat and he quickly brushed a hand over his eyes. I smiled as I finally could take William's hand. Together we turned towards the judge.

"We are gathered here today….tonight, to join these two in marriage. If there are no objections to this marriage, we shall begin." The judge said clearly and looked up. I held my breath, expecting the doors to fly open and Eric would be storming in. But nothing happened and as the judge started talking again I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I will first ask you, Luca St. Michael. Do you take William Leopold Stronghold to be your lawful wedded husband?" I smiled at the sound of his middle name and glanced at his teasing eyes.

"I do." I said firmly.

"Then I ask you, William Leopold Stronghold. Do you take Luca St. Michael to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." William said with a big smile.

"Now exchange rings with each other as a proof of your vows."

William turned to Alcide who opened a small, blue velvet box and two beautiful slender rings in white gold glittered towards me. They looked a bit like the first ring William had given me. Three strands of white gold braided in to each other. There was no big speech as we placed the rings on each others finger, but we both made sure to say 'I love you'.

"You may kiss your…" The judge was loudly interrupted by someone crashing in to the door. It flew open in splinters and the familiar scene froze me in my place. I felt William tighten his grip around my shoulder. Everything after that happened so fast, yet it felt like slow motion. A big crowd of men and women sprayed in to the room. Sookie barely got to her feet before many of them pulled out guns. Ilsa jumped out from the row of seats she was in and a bullet hit her in the throat. Blood sprayed everywhere as she fell backwards. William pushed me out of shooting range and I dove forward, landing at Pam's feet. She pushed me down before spinning up and jumped over the seat, attacking one of them. Suddenly Sookie was over me. I felt warm liquid hit my shoulder and I turned, seeing she was hit in the lower arm. The sounds were so loud. The screaming, the roars, the gunshots. I heard Alcide roar. He was in wolf shape. I didn't hear William, but I heard men being thrown in to the wall, their necks snapping. Sookie held on to me for dear life. She flinched every time a gun went off. I tried to push her off.

"I need to help..!" I gasped.

"No! You have to stay down! They are after you!" Sookie said loudly, trying to drown out the noise.

"You WILL die for what you did!" I heard an unfamiliar voice say and I went rigid when I realized it was one of the attackers from my apartment. My body convulsed involuntarily. There really was no need for Sookie to hold me down anymore, I was livid with fear. All the strength from Eric's blood failed me now. I had no strength.

"William, William, William, William…" I whispered, over and over. I smelled blood. And not only Sookie's blood. I knew Ilsa was shot as well. But…

"Get up!" I shrieked as Pam suddenly stood in front of us. Sookie crawled to her feet and searched for Bill. He took her in his arms as he came stumbling in to the room again. I trembled furiously and couldn't make my legs move.

"Get up now!" Pam said and grabbed my arms, yanking me up. She locked her arms around me to keep me from falling and I sobbed silently.

"William, get me William!" I begged. I tried to twist out of her arms, but Pam's grip was impossible to budge. Just as I was about to give up my struggle she dropped me and I spun around, running straight in to a strong, familiar chest and a pair of arms that embraced me. It wasn't William. I looked up and saw Eric's face. It was a mix of anger and sorrow.

"Eric…?" I stuttered. This wasn't his doing, was it?

"I felt your pain. I came as soon as I could, but…" His voice died away. I tried to look in to his eyes but he looked past my shoulder.

"William…!" I sobbed and managed to push Eric hard enough to make him stumble a step back and the scene spilling towards me from the podium felt absolutely soul shattering. Billy and Sookie was kneeling in front of a white dressed body. By his feet lay one of the attackers, gun still in hand. A massive pool of blood spread from his chest and colored the perfect, white jacket. His hand was reaching out in my direction. I tried to find his eyes, those perfect, glittering green eyes, but they were closed. And a mind ripping truth tore through me. I would never see those eyes again.

I heard a scream. A crazy, tearful scream. I soon realized it was me. I fought Eric with every piece of strength I had, but this time he was prepared. He held on to me, forced me to look away.

"No! Let me go! William!" I saw Sookie cry and Bill gently took about her shoulders and led her away.

"They were silver bullets, little one. We can't save him." Eric said softly and I felt my legs give way from under me. Eric didn't let go of me.

"We have to move, Eric. They will regroup quickly. There are more of them coming." Bill said lowly. My mind blackened with grief. I felt my blood surge violently in my ears and for every heartbeat pain ripped through my chest. Eric pressed me tightly to him and I saw William's body grow smaller as Eric flew out of the window. I breathed out heavily before a painful shiver ripped me from the inside and my mind faded to black.

**:(**


	24. 1: VAMPIRE WITHDRAWAL

**Even though I am continuing on "Vampire visitor" this will work as a transition in to my follow-up story -"VAMPIRE WITHDRAWAL"-. It's still following the same storyline, but now a new "era" sort-of-speak starts! :) I hope you enjoooooy!**

24.

My wedding ring glittered in the dim light. It was like a powder of diamonds had been sprinkled over it. It fit so perfectly on my finger. William fit so perfectly in my life.

"Why did you do that." I whispered. The sound bounced lightly off the ceramic walls.

"I had to protect you."

"You didn't have to die." Tears trickled in between my lips. The diamond dust in my ring glittered even more as tears fogged my vision.

"I will never leave you."

"But you did. You left. I'm alone." I pressed my nails against the hard ceramic tiles on the floor. My body trembled in silent cries.

Someone grabbed me gently by the shoulder and hoisted me up. My head fell heavily forwards and my sobs refused to remain in me. The body against me felt hard and cold. It wasn't William's voice who spoke to me. But even now I would seek refuge against his chest.

"Forgive me, little one." The voice quivered lightly and I looked at him with swollen eyes. Eric's cheeks were covered with red lines. His eyes lined with blood.

"You cry." I whispered and lifted a shaking hand. My fingers touched his wet cheek and I watched the drop of blood run down my finger.

"It hurts me. To see you like this." Eric's eyes fell heavily to the floor. I clenched my hand around the droplet of blood.

"I lost my love." I whispered. Flashes of the bloody scene haunted me. Eric brushed his hand over my cheek.

"But you will not lose me." He whispered and I met his bloodstained blue gaze.

"I lost my husband." The word made Eric twitch and a new red tear rolled down his cheek.

"I have called for the Magister and the Queen. They will help me with this. They will lend me strength so we can take them all down." Eric's face grew harder with anger.

"I'm ready now." I suddenly breathed and Eric looked at me with worry in his eyes. My gaze didn't falter as I stared back. Eric nodded lightly.

"We lost William. And your colleague Ilsa. Sookie's arm was grazed by a bullet, but she will be fine. And…" The words got stuck in his throat and I knew.

"Kadie-bear." I whispered.

"She took the first bullet meant for William. She was brave. She loved you so much." Eric's humanity shone through as his grief and his respect for Kadie shone through his eyes.

I slid out of his arms and rested my head against the cold floor again. My legs curled up underneath my dress.

"I keep losing the ones I love." I wept.

"Don't make me feel the grief of losing you too." I stared at the white wall, but I felt Eric's eyes flicker and he lay down in front of me, eye to eye. Then it dawned on me. He was all I had left here. He was the last one that knew the truth about me and my life. He was my last straw of hope to cling to.

"I've been around for a thousand years. I think I'll be here for another thousand. I'm not leaving you." He whispered. He looked strangely vulnerable, lying like that against the floor. I tried to smile at him, but my face felt stiff and sore with tears.

"Don't you think it's time we got that dress of you?" Eric whispered tenderly. I swallowed a lump that swelled in my throat.

"How long has it been." I whispered carefully.

"Two day, little one." Eric gently placed his hand over mine and I let out a shivering breath and closed my eyes.

"I'm scared."

"So am I."

I looked at Eric.

"Things will never be the same, will they."

"No. But I will do everything in my power to make them as good as possible. You won't feel loss or pain again, not as long as I'm around."

We looked at each other for several minutes of silence.

"Do you love me?" I heard myself whisper.

"If the devil can love an angel then yes, I do love you."

"I think I can sleep now." I whispered and slowly started to push myself up. Eric cradled my in his arms and carried me out of the small bathroom I had been in for two days. I hadn't been able to move. I had stopped functioning.

Eric carried me to the bedroom I had stayed in before at Fangtasia. He gently put me down on my feet and carefully helped me out of my wedding dress. It was stained of blood down one side. His fingers gently untangled my destroyed hairdo and he brushed it gently down around my face. I stood motionless while he pulled back the covers on the bed. With a hand in mine he guided me in to bed and tucked me in. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I will be back at first dark." He whispered before he silently left me.

I closed my heavy eyelids. Sleep snuck up on me fast, even though I didn't wish to sleep. But maybe, just maybe I would wake up and find it all to be one long nightmare.

* * *

The second I woke up I realized I wasn't alone in my life at all. I had friends here. Friend who defied my scent and my dangerous touch by putting on a glove of a material that I couldn't burn through. I smiled as I turned and saw Alcide sleeping next to me, lying on his side facing me while holding my hand. His hand wore a long, black glove which protected him from me. The heavy hand resting on my other arm I recognized as Sookie's and I turned, seeing her sleeping soundly close to me.

"Sookie?" I whispered. My throat was dry and sore and I slowly moist my lips. Sookie's eyes were open before I opened my eyes again and I smiled at her.

"Luca! You're okay!" Sookie said and pushed herself up. She looked at me with wet eyes and she stroke my cheek.

"Why shouldn't I be…?" I whispered.

"You've slept almost two days." Sookie said and dried her eyes. I wrinkled my forehead.

"What?"

"You've slept through a day, a night, another day and now it's six in the evening. You've been impossible to wake. Eric is sick with worry. He has barely slept anything, just stayed at your side, all the time. Pam finally got him to ground just before dawn today. But I doubt he sleeps." Sookie shook her head and sighed.

"Luca?" Alcide stirred next to me and I turned. He smiled his big grin at me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He aid and waved his glove in front of me.

"Clever, huh?" He said proud and I chuckled.

"Now what to do with the smell." I said and we laughed. It felt good and strange to laugh again.

"When you feel ready to get out of bed, I've brought you my favorite scented soaps and lotions if you want to take a bath or a shower and I have bought you some new clothes. Some jeans, skirts, shoes, tops. I think you'll like them. I've got good taste." Sookie said and winked at me.

"Oh Sookie, that's too much!" I said shocked. She giggled and waved me off.

"Eric's idea. And money." She said.

* * *

After Sookie had ushered Alcide out of the bedroom I slowly crept of out bed, just in time for me to realize I had to pee, badly! I hurried across the carpeted floor and in to the bathroom which was delicately dimmed. The azure blue walls made me feel like I was under water, at some far away island.

I took a long shower and scrubbed every inch of my body with one of Sookie's soaps. I hesitated for a second or two before letting the dried drop of blood in my hand wash away with the foaming water.

I dried my hair in front of the mirror and noticed I still had the effects of Eric's blood in my face and hair. I pushed my ring around with my thumb and felt a stab in my heart.

"We were supposed to be far away from this place by now." I whispered, staring at myself in the mirror. It was like William's face came from behind the mirror, like a see-through fog. He smiled at me. With a sob I squeezed my eyes shut and turned away.

The clothes Sookie had bought me stood in three shopping bags by my bed. I found she had bought me delicate, light blue panties and bras, definitely her own style. I put a pair on, pulled on a pair of dark denim jeans and a long sleeved, black t-shirt. The black butterfly hair clip Sookie had bought me as well made me smile and I gathered my hair up in the back of my head and attached it.

I suddenly felt my insides twitch and a slight burning sensation spread on my left cheek. I rubbed it surprised as I slipped my feet in to a pair of blue, flat shoes. I left the room and headed in the direction I knew the nightclub was, stilling feeling a prickle in my cheek. I couldn't really understand what it was, but lately I'd gotten used to weird stuff.

I pushed open a black, padded door and got my answer. Eric stood in the middle of the club, hand on cheek and fangs exposed in a hiss towards a bit shorter, but ridiculously elegant woman. Her hair was fiery red and was perfectly arranged on her head, hanging down below her shoulder in one thick, perfect wave. Her shoulders carried a thick fox fur and she had a provocative eyebrow raised at Eric. I froze. The entire room stopped and glared in my direction. The woman, too perfect to be anything else than a vampire, an older, bald men sitting in Eric's…throne chair, several eloquently dressed vampires, Sookie and Bill, Alcide, who was sitting at the bar, trying to not go mental at the vamps and a few faces, human faces, I didn't know.

"X marks the spot…?" I said tryingly and smiled crookedly. Alcide eyed me with a chuckle. His eyes glittered mischievously. Eric's gaze turned towards me and his eyes lit up. He hurried over to me and put his hands around my face, looking intently at me. I noticed the slightly drawn look on his face. He looked tired.

"I'm fine Eric." I whispered.

"Little one." He breathed and kissed my forehead.

"I felt the redtop hit you." I said and raised my eyebrow. Eric's face broke out in to a big smile.

"My blood seem to have linked us deeper than I have experienced before. Yes, the redtop hit me. And the redtop is the Queen of Louisiana." Eric said and with his back to the crowd he allowed himself to make an eye-roll and I laughed.

"The Queen has a name and it's not 'redtop'." The sharp voice spoke and she pushed Eric aside easily. She eyed me curiously. Her ego was big enough, that was sure. She curled her lip back a bit as she tasted the air around me, almost like a snake. She dropped her fangs and hissed lowly. I didn't flinch. I just gave her my best "who the fuck do you think you are"-face. She stood down and snorted, placing her hands annoyed on her hips and flung her hair back with an angry whip of the head.

_Either she's trying to pass a really big stone or she's mentally challenged. _I aimed my thoughts at Sookie on the other side of the room and I heard her burst out in laughter, quickly covering her mouth and turning beet-red. I gave 'the Queen' a crooked smile, having a hard time not laughing out loud myself.

"I…I was just asking Sophie-Anne for help to hunt down the were followers." Eric said quickly to rid us of the tension.

"And then she slapped you?" I asked. My jaws tightened and I took a step closer to the queen. She twisted her mouth in fury. Okay, maybe a bit too tough for your own good now Luca?

"What, she's afraid we'll overrun her?" My mouth moved without any assistance from my head.

"Bitch!" Sophie-Anne hissed and moved to slap me. Quicker than normally possible I grabbed her wrist just as she was close to hitting me. I twisted her arm and she cried out in anger.

"I can bring you to your knees right now. Queen." I glared at her and applied just a little bit more pressure.

"Unhand me, filthy breather!" She raged at me. I pushed her from me as I let her go and she had to take a step back. My strength was obviously very much intact.

"Calm down Luca." Eric was in front of me, gently taking my hand in his and looking down at me with calm, blue eyes.

"It's very simple. The followers killed my husband, my colleague and my best friend. There is no question of wanting to help, it's fucking obligatory!" I couldn't keep my voice from rising.

"Two humans and a were. We have no interest in either, so why should I care!" Sophie-Anne said and walked back to her spot on the floor where everyone could see her. I pushed past Eric and walked towards her, fury making my heart pump hard.

"That were helped Eric when he needed it! He protected the vamps when his pack planned an ambush! He betrayed his own to help you fucking freaks! The least you can do is help killing the men who killed him!" I screamed, mind black with anger. Eric growled as he came up next to me. But his anger was directed at Sophie-Anne, not me.

"I owe him at least that." He grumbled.

"Your debt to me is not…" Sophie-Anne started.

"Shut up Sophie-Anne." The man at the throne finally spoke and Sophie-Anne grumbled annoyed but stepped back. The old, thin man stood up slowly and stepped down from the platform. He was dressed completely in black and his face was ash-gray and lined. He had a cane in his hand and the tapping sound it made against the floor was eerie and seemed to silence the room even further.

"It seems we have reached an impasse." He said slowly. He radiated evil, coldness and ruthlessness. Even Sookie stood motionless in the corner with Bill. I pressed myself closer to Eric and he gently put his arm around me.

"This human, is she yours?" He asked and looked at Eric.

"She is my human, yes." Eric said coldly. I opened my mouth to object, but he squeezed my side hard, telling me pretty clearly to shut up.

"Good. We cannot have loose fleshlings like this one running around, thinking they own the world." He glanced slowly over at Sookie, who in turn crossed her arms defiantly.

"Will you help us, or won't you?" I asked, seriously tired of this charade. The old man turned and looked at me with cold, dead eyes.

"My dear, after I've told you what I know about your...husband, I don't think even you want to find his killers." His smile was wry and cold, like his secret would destroy me. And he would enjoy watching.

* * *

~**What does the Magister know?~**


	25. 2: The truth will trap you

**Okay, I've involved Sophie-Anne and the Magister now. (According to the storyline I know he's dead, but have we ever payed attention to that? ;D) I hope I won't lose you in this chapter, it will pick up, but a lot of talk and explanations were needed now. I hope you still enjoy and review! :) (If things are confusing, let me know and I'll improve.:))  
**

**

* * *

**

25.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alcide hadn't been able to stay neutral anymore and he came up next to Eric. The old vampire turned and eyed him coldly.

"I don't believe I was talking to you, dog." He said flatly.

"Hey!" I yelled, stepping forward and staring at the old man.

"If you want to talk to me you're going to have to talk to him, because he's my friend and he was William's best friend." I said, staring at the cold vampire.

"That goes for us as well." I turned and saw Sookie coming up next to me. Alongside her stood Bill and even Pam.

"That goes for us too." A man spoke, stepping up behind Sookie. He had thick, chestnut-colored hair and warm, friendly eyes. Next to him stood a muscular, dark skinned man with a bandana around his head, big necklaces around his neck and bracelets wrapped around his wrists. He had his arms around himself and he looked a bit more uneasy.

That was my first mistake. I turned my back to the, at first glance, harmless old man.

The second I turned he was over me, grabbing me around the neck with a hand of cold steel. My gasp stopped dead in my throat as he flung me around and smashed me in to a wall. No one was able to react fast enough to stop him. Or no one dared to.

"Now you listen to me, fleshling!" He hissed furiously at me. He held me at arm's length up against the wall and even though I fought him he didn't move an inch.

"Your husband, William Stronghold was two-timing you! He wanted Erik Manny dead so he could get his hands on all the vamp blood he wanted without any interruptions! He would hire an assassin to kill you as soon as he had what he wanted! He was a liar!" Fight left my body and my arms lost their will to fight. The vampire dropped me with a growl and I crumbled to the floor. Tears rolled silently down my cheeks as I gasped for air.

"You're lying..." Alcide growled. His voice trembled.

"Stronghold was the liar!" The vampire roared.

"Magister, please..." Eric started, holding his hands up defensively. The old vampire, the Magister, turned slowly towards Eric. He was standing between me and them and allowed no one past. I took a deep breath, my throat was sore and swollen. Pressing my back against the wall I dried my eyes and took the opportunity while everyone's attention was turned towards the Magister. Slowly I fixed my hair and secured the clip in the back of my head.

"He acted like the were-panther that he was. He was stalking and circling in his prey." The Magister growled. I glanced at Eric over the Magister's shoulder. He was standing with his hands folded in front of him, his head lowered in respect for the Magister, but his ice cold eyes were watching me sharply. I felt his anger and his frustration rip through me like a bolt of lightning.

I stopped thinking. I started acting. My body lifted off the floor as I pushed against the wall and in one swoop I had grabbed a nearby chair by a leg, smashed it against the wall, jumped at the Magister's back and while wrapping one arm around his neck I held the sharp piece of wood against his chest. My knees pressed against his sides, pinning his arms at the same time. The rush of physical power I had gotten from Eric was overpowering. Everyone else in the room stumbled backwards in shock and Sookie grabbed hold of Bill's arm and pressed her hand over her mouth.

"You better stop telling lies, old one, or I will gladly see your heart on the end of this stake." I hissed in the Magister's ear. I felt him try to push me off, but my strength had reached new levels.

"Stay back!" I screamed as the Queen tried to take a step forward.

"She's mad with grief." One of the strange vampires breathed in awe. She was young, no more than a girl. She hid behind a taller vampire. Her eyes flickered more than the other, rigid ones. She had green eyes. Perfect, green, glittering eyes.

"Do you mind telling your human to get off." The Magister groaned through clenched teeth. I couldn't take my eyes of the vampire girl. A child. Maybe 15 years old. She saw my stare and quickly ducked behind the taller vampire.

"Luca." Eric spoke softly. I slipped of the Magister's back and dropped the stake. Without thought of my own security I walked towards the group of vampires.

"Little girl." I said calmly. The green eyes peaked at me, but the taller vampire roughly shoved her back and glared at me.

"You knew William." I breathed, tears trickled down my cheeks by the simple sound of his name.

"Please, _you_ can tell me the truth, I know it." I begged silently.

"Indeed. The green eyed one is William's sister." Sophie-Anne looked at me with a smug smile.

"Eric." I whimpered. "Eric, Eric, Eric." I breathed and felt Eric grab me just as my knees were about to buckle. I grabbed his arm and forced myself to stay upright.

The Magister cleared his throat.

"Gwen Stronghold. William Stronghold's sister. He gave us her in exchange for protection. He...wanted to clear out Erik Manny and in exchange he would deal whatever blood he got his hands on with Sophie-Anne." He spoke slowly and coolly. Eric's head snapped around and he hissed furiously.

"You, a law enforcer, deals in V?" He growled. The Magister laughed.

"Oh Mr. Northman, you really are easier to fool than I had first thought. It's a matter of making money, my dear friend. Sophie-Anne found a were that needed money and who could get his hands on a lot of fine V. He needed protection, we got his sister as leverage and he got what he needed, so he circled in the V"

"You were willing to see me dead? For cold cash?" Eric's voice was a husky whisper. The Magister and the Queen both chuckled coldly.

"Oh, that anger you should direct at your Queen. I only learned of this very recently. She orchestrated it all." The Magister said with a crooked smile and now the smile on Sophie-Anne's face faded.

"What?" She stuttered. I didn't know the code of conduct in the vampire world, but why Eric didn't rip her head off right away was beyond me.

"Besides, I had no idea it was _you_ he wanted to drain. I didn't think anyone was stupid enough." The Magister tapped his cane against the hard floor.

"But, now we have another problem on our hands. Nan Flanagan and AVL have been tipped off by this extensive dealing in exclusive V. If the Authority gets their noses in this they will send their soldiers our way and execute us all. So!" The Magister hit his cane hard against the floor and let his gaze glide over us all slowly.

"We have arrived at an impasse, as I said. We both need to find the traitors and we both need to destroy the were followers. We also need to destroy every last were of Stronghold's pack, as we don't know who the snitch is." The Magister's eyes glided towards Alcide.

"Oh hell no, I had my pack back in Jackson, I have nothing to do with his." He raised his hand up in front of him. Sophie-Anne chuckled.

"Weres are so simple in their way of thinking." She turned to Alcide with a sigh.

"We're not going to kill you, sweetie. We are going to use you and the lianaed here as bate." She said, cocking her head teasingly to the side.

"I'm guessing you're not all that interested in finding Stronghold's killer anymore?" The Magister eyed me calmly. My head was overfilled with thoughts. William...a liar? A fraud? Hired an...assassin?

"No. William loved me. He would never want to kill me." I whispered, shaking my head. Eric was still steadying me with his arms around me and I turned and looked up at him. I was silently pleading him to back me up, but his lips were tightly shut, his eyes on the floor.

"Oh I'm sure he grew to love you very much. But it does not excuse the fact that he was willing to go far to get his hands on valuable V." The Magister said and I unwillingly realized he could be right.

"Stronghold was a genius. He planned every move carefully and he knew exactly what to say and do in every situation. When Eric contacted Luca about the threat coming from Manny, Stronghold knew exactly was to do to get close to you. And as far as I've heard, Franklin Mott involuntarily gave him a helping hand." The Queen spoke slowly and almost sounded proud for being so well-informed.

"Here I was thinking I had found the one person who wasn't affected by my smell or taste. But just...loved me. Even that was a lie." I shivered and moved to pull myself away from Eric's tight grip. He spun me around and held my shoulders tightly. His nose almost touched mine as he bent down, staring intensely at me.

"_My_ love is real." He whispered. His voice dark and tight. I sighed and shook my head.

"Like I told Franklin...your love is based on the intoxication you feel. None of it is...real."

With a huff Eric pulled me roughly in to a hard kiss. I wasn't able to deny the fact that he made my toes curl and my skin prickle.

"Oh for God's sake." Sophie-Anne moaned and she roughly got in between us and pushed me back. The sudden absence of Eric's lips made me gasp.

"We have a rat to deal with. Put on something sexy, lianaed, you're going to be the cheese in the trap." She eyed me and smiled smugly. Sookie moved up next to me and glared at Sophie-Anne.

"Luca has been through hell. She's not doing you any favors any time soon!" She said and put her arm protectively around me. I was only listening with half an ear. I wasn't able to take my eyes off Eric and he was staring just as hard at me. Sophie-Anne kept pacing the floor between us, interrupting our stare.

"You hush, little brat. If Luca knows what's best for herself and especially Eric, she will do what I tell her to do."

"Or else what!" Sookie snapped at her.

"Or else Eric will lose his position as sheriff, have his fangs ripped out and thrown out of this fucking country." Sophie-Anne snapped back, growling at Sookie. She turned to a stunned Eric and smiled smugly.

"You see, Mr. Northman, I have the power of pinning this entire mess on you if you refuse to abide my wishes." Sophie-Anne spoke slowly and coldly and I saw Eric look genuinely worried for the first time since I'd met him. Sophie-Anne stalked closer.

"I can frame you for the murders at City Hall. I can frame you for the were-murders in your parking lot. I can frame you for the extensive V dealer-ring. And I can easily frame you for the murder of Franklin Mott, seeing how that is actually true."

Eric's mouth fell open and even I had trouble wrapping my head around how she knew that. Someone obviously had a direct snitch-line to the Queen of Louisiana. Which was not good news.

I couldn't let her drag Eric down like that. I didn't know much, but I knew that Sophie-Anne was powerful and extremely dangerous. She would destroy Eric if she felt like it.

I released myself from Sookie's embrace and stepped closer to the redhead.

"I'll do it. I'll help you. I'll do anything, as long as you let Eric be." I said as calmly as I could before raising my stare to the perfect face in front of me.

"But on one one condition." I breathed. Sophie-Anne raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You don't ever set your foot in Shreveport again."


	26. 3: As we wait for disaster

**Good lord it's taking me some time to get to the next action bit, but I don't want to rush it either! ;D Feedback is greatly appriticated! **

**

* * *

**

26.

The Queen laughed a cold but real laugh. Her red hair bounced and reflected the dim light like dark rays of sun.

"You sure found yourself a strong-willed human Mr. Northman. No doubt she is related to blondie." She said and whipped her hair in Sookie's direction.

"Promise." I grunted, not interested in her chatter. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I really don't care that much for Shreveport or this simple nightclub."

"I'll take that as a yes." I glared at her.

"Then I guess we have an agreement." Her upper lip twitched in some kind of wry smile and her heels clicked coldly as she walked over to her group of vampire...statues.

"You will be contacted when we need you." The Magister eyed me and he gave Eric the lightest nod of the head.

"Have a pleasant evening Mr. Northman." Sophie-Anne said with cold respect and flashed him a toothy smile before she ushered her group out of the nightclub.

I didn't move before the sound of the Magister's cane was completely gone. I let out a long breath before sinking down on to a chair. I leaned forward, resting my forehead against my arms. I felt Sookie coming up next to me and she pulled up a chair, gently stroking my back.

"I'm so tired..." I whispered. Physically I was fine. Mentally...not so much.

"It's not much of a comfort, but it doesn't get any easier." A male voice spoke and I looked up. The man with the chestnut hair and tender smile sat down across from me. I just looked questioningly at him.

"I'm sorry, Luca, this is my boss from Merlotte's, Sam Merlotte." Sookie explained and Sam reached his hand across the table. I took it and instantly felt that he was something different.

"What are you?" I asked, wrinkling my forehead in wonder. Sam's eyes grew bigger.

"How do you know I am something?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Guess its parts of my lianaed...gift." I sighed.

"Ah. Well, I'm a shifter. It's kinda like a were, but I'm not bound to one specific shape." Sam explained. The dark skinned man with the extensive jewellery came up next to him. I also noticed he had eyeliner on which made his eyes look almost catlike. The muscles in his arms were tense and he kept looking over his shoulder.

"What are you?" I asked and he looked at me with curious eyes.

"Gay." He said casually and I couldn't help but giggle, which in turn softened him up and he chuckled.

"That's Lafayette. The cook at Merlotte's. He was supposed to help Billy at the restaurant." Sookie told me, squeezing my hand gently.

"Thank you for that, Lafayette." I said silently and he nodded.

"My apologies, sugar." He said. His accent was thicker than Sookie's and I heard how he normally had a sassy, sexy attitude. Now he looked like a lost puppy in a dark alley.

"Sookie." Pam's smooth voice made Lafayette jump and I realized it was her he was scared off. Pam looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smile. She turned back to Sookie and handed her an envelope.

"This is from Eric. Compensation for your time lost at Merlotte's." She said coolly and Sookie nodded and put the envelope in her bag. Seemed to be a natural routine between the two of them.

"I can't believe all this is happening. Why didn't I see it? How could I be so blind?" I shuddered and wrapped my arms around me, trying to stop the tears from pouring.

"How could you have known." Alcide sat down next to me, carefully making sure not to touch me but it still amazed me that he could bare through the smell.

"I was his best friend. At least I thought I was. I thought he shared everything with me. He had us all fooled." Alcide's eyes were soft and sad and I really wanted to give him a hug.

"I thought I had lost everything when I lost William and Kadie. But I see now that I have a bountiful of friends." I smiled up at Sookie and Bill, who silently had stepped up next to her.

"And a few new ones." Sam said and I smiled happily at him, realizing there really were friendships growing fast.'"You all should head home for now. There's not much more to be done here." I took Sookie's hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you all so much for being here for me. Your love has given me strength." I looked up at Sookie.

"I'll call you when something happens." Sookie smiled and nodded.

"You better." She kissed my head.

"Sam, Lafayette." I started and as they turned to look at me the words got stuck in my throat. Sam smiled knowingly.

"Sookie loves you very much. That makes you a friend of ours. We'll be here when you need our help, no questions asked." He spoke slowly and patted my hand gently.

"I'm...I'm going to check William's apartment. For any sort of clue. I need to see physical proof of these allegations. I'll be in town, so call me, if you ever need anything." Alcide looked down at me with tender eyes.

"I will Alcide, thank you for everything. Especially for handling my foul smell so perfectly." Alcide chuckled and shook his head.

"It's really not such a big deal once you're used to it." He winked at me before he jokingly blew me a kiss.

* * *

"Little one." Eric's soft voice embraced me just before his arms did. He bent down and kissed my head. I let out a long breath, closing my eyes and closing my mind from the pain.

"Had I known the truth I would have dealt with Stronghold before he got to you. Forgive me." Eric's voice was tight.

"He loved me." I whispered, staring at a spot on the floor in front of me.

"I know." Eric whispered back. He brushed his lips against my hair. I stood up abruptly and turned to look at him.

"If you ever betray me or lie to me, mark my words, I will kill you with my own two hands." I said tightly, pointing at him. Eric cocked his head lightly.

"I haven't slept for two nights." He pushed the empty chair away and took a step closer.

"I came every time you called me name." Another step.

"I lay on the floor next to you when you were not able to move." Yet another step closer to me.

"I allowed a fucking wolf in to your bedroom because he's your friend and Sookie would have my eyes on the end of a knife if I didn't let him." He stopped inches from me, his body barely touching mine.

"I've loved you when I thought I desired you and desired you when I thought I didn't love you." With two fingers under my chin he forced me to look up at him.

"I bound you to me the minute you had my blood. I won't see it any other way." I forced myself to look up in his eyes, but tears were blinding me.

"Your skin might be mesmerizing to touch and smell, but you are in me. Let me love you." His gentle words shook me and I blinked away my tears. I remembered the first time I had met Eric. Never in my life had I thought he could be able to be a gentle, loving man. I shifted my weight and pressed my face against his chest, wrapping my arms around him. I searched my mind for the warmth I'd gotten from William, his heartbeat and his breath against my cheek. But I didn't know him anymore.

"You should eat something, little one." Eric whispered and stroke my hair.

"Lafayette made some food for you. Come." He gently walked me over to the bar and placed me on a chair. The bartender, with the curly, brown hair and dark eyes placed a big plate in front of me and peeled of the foil. He didn't speak much and his eyes burrowed through my skin. I tried a smile, but he only pulled back and went back to the one thing he seemed to do all the time. Clean the counter. My attention was turned to the plate of food. Hamburger, fries, and vegetables. The smell made my stomach growl furiously and I sent a silent thank you to Lafayette's amazing cooking skills.

I finished quickly and took a long sip from the glass of water.

"Am I safe here, Eric?" I said quietly. I didn't know if he was anywhere close, but I knew he would be able to hear me.

"Of course you are. No one will find you here." Eric came up behind me and stroke a hand over my back. His touch made my skin prickle and as if he read my mind he leaned closer, brushing his lips against my ear.

"Come with me, little one." He whispered and he removed the clip from my hair, pulling his fingers through it. I felt myself slip of the chair and followed him out of the club, through the door I knew led to the bedrooms. My eyes were fixed on the lean, strong back in front of me as he walked past the two rooms I already knew. He turned a corner and headed down a darker hallway. At the end he opened a heavy door, with double locks. He held the door open for me and I walked in to a dimmed room. The walls seemed thicker and the thick carpet covering the entire floor gave the room a muffled feel. The massive canopy bed in the middle of the room was made in dark mahogany and the thick draping hanging down along the poles where in a deep burgundy colors. The same was the covers.

"What is this?" I asked in wonder, taking in the long bookshelves and the old fashion lighting fixtures along the wall.

"This is my light-proof room. I don't use it much. I don't feel safe here alone." Eric said and he closed the door with a silent thud and the two heavy locks slipped in place. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and pushed his nose against the nook of my shoulder.

"But now I can stay here with you, if you want to." He mumbled and I felt myself fall closer to him, wrapping his arms tighter around me.

"I don't ever want to be alone again." I whispered and with an easy sweep I was in Eric's arms and he carried me over to the bed. He gently put me down on the soft linen on the bed and when I thought he would follow, he instead turned and walked over to the wall opposite the bed. With a smile he opened up two doors and I watched as I saw a massive closet open up in front of me. I sat up as I started to recognize clothes and items that were mine.

"Is...that my stuff?" I asked surprised. Eric nodded with a smile on his lips.

"I had Pam and Bill fetch your belongings from your apartment. That way you don't have to be alone. Until you feel ready to find your own place to stay you are more than welcome to stay here."

"Oh Eric...thank you." I whispered. I couldn't think of anywhere else to stay. I felt safe with Eric and I never wanted to set foot at my apartment again. The bloodstains, the memories. I didn't need that any longer.

"Come here." I whispered and reached out my arms towards him. His slow walk towards me made me tingle with expectation. With a smile I crawled backwards, watching him as he slowly crept towards me on all four. I let my head sink down on to the soft pillow and embraced Eric's face as he crawled over me. His blue eyes glittered down at me and a feeling spreading from my stomach and out in every single part of me and formed as simple, straight forward words in my head. I smiled up at him.

"I love you." I whispered carefully.

* * *

**Love is a two-headed monster. Can this one survive the trials on the horizon...?**


	27. 4: Violet eyes

**Hope you like this update! :) Introducing a new character as well!  
(The name Kori is of old Norse origin.)**

27.

I chuckled as Eric's tongue grazed the inside of my thigh with a feathery touch. The covers moved as he shifted to my other thigh. I squealed as he nibbled lightly on my soft skin. I trembled lightly as his lips trailed upwards. I bent my knees and pressed my head back in to the pillow as he grew closer and closer to my core, already yearning to feel him. When his tongue brushed up along my very centre I was sure I would black out of pure lust. I grabbed his head through the covers and bit my lip hard to keep from moaning loudly. His lips searched upwards, licking, tasting, making sure I was on edge at all times. He moved slowly up, kissing my stomach and up to my breasts. I pushed the covers down over his head and he looked up at me with sparkling eyes and a ruffled up head. I pulled my fingers through his hair as he rested his cheek against my chest. His arms snuck around my back and he hugged me tightly.

"My existence makes more sense now. Spending my days and nights like this." He whispered and moved up to my face. He lingered over me for a second before pressing his lips tenderly against mine. I let my hand drift down along his long back until I cupped his hard behind in my hands. Eric grumbled heatedly in my ear and allowed me to steer him inside me. His fangs dropped instantly and his long hiss spurred me on even more. I pressed my legs around his waist and pushed him over on his back so I straddled him. I leaned back, placing my hands on his thighs and moved slowly.

"No..." Eric breathed and grabbed my arm, pulling me down to him. I leaned forward, letting my fingers brush through his hair while his hands slowly stroke my back.

"I want you near." He whispered and moved slowly in me while his kisses made me tingle all over.

Whoever said a vampire couldn't feel love?

* * *

Sometime during the day I woke up. I glanced at my watch and it showed four pm. I had no sun to confirm it, but my body told me clearly it was daytime. I slipped out of bed and tip toed to the bathroom. It was not the biggest bathroom, but then again vampires rarely needed bathroom breaks. But, as I was very much human, I did need them. Afterwards I got my cell phone out of my jeans and checked my messages. Sookie had sent me a text asking me if everything was okay, telling me to check in every once in a while.

_Sookie! Everything is fine. I'm with Eric. No, not in ground with him, but close. ;P_

The other text was from Alcide. He had been to William's apartment and he had found...stuff. He wanted to see me as soon as possible. I looked over at a sleeping, naked Eric in the bed and I had no desire of leaving him.

_Hi Alcide. Can you come at sundown, when Eric is up? Thank you for all you're doing for me. L._

I turned off the sound and dropped it on top of my clothes before I skipped over to the bed. I snuck under the covers and crawled closely to Eric's cold body. He had turned the heat up pretty high in the room, so lying next to him was a sweet relief now. I wrapped my arm around his waist and kissed the back of his neck. He only stirred lightly, only to braid his fingers with mine before drifting in to his heavy sleep again. I soon followed.

* * *

"It seems everything we've been told is the truth." Alcide was standing in Eric's office. The music from the nightclub was muffled to a low beat. After being closed for several days Eric was forced to get back to business. Now he was sitting behind his desk, arms rested on it while he slowly pushed a series of pictures around. I paced the floor behind him, glancing quickly on the pictures. The images scared me in to a raging adrenaline rush. I wrapped my arms around myself and tried to calm my breathing.

"You can certify these as Stronghold's own pictures?" Eric asked coldly. Alcide nodded.

"His scent is all over them. The same images are on his computer." Alcide looked up at me, sorrow laced his entire face.

"Luca, I wish this wasn't true." He said sadly. I glanced down on the images again. Pictures of me. Pictures taken without me knowing it. On my way to "The Pit". With Franklin. In my fight against Lawrence and Anton. Me and Kadie. Alcide took out a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket.

"This is a print-out of every message gone in or left his phone." He handed it to Eric and I read it over his shoulder.

"There are several messages involving Luca and cryptic messages about attacks. Some are from obvious V-addicts, waiting for deliveries. He wasn't only going to supply the Queen with V, he was dealing on a street-level. He had been doing this for some time it seems and when he learned of Manny's plan he moved his own way to get his hands on it all. Manny was a pawn in _his_ game, not the other way around." Alcide breathed out a long, shivering breath and he kept glancing worried up at me.

"Little one." Eric said calmly without looking up at me and grabbed my hand, bringing me to a halt. I shivered and stared at the floor. Eric's gaze was calm as he pulled me closer and brushed my cheek.

"The truth can free you. You don't have to feel sorrow anymore. Feel anger and embrace it." He said lowly and I nodded. At least I think I did. My eyes fogged with tears and the nausea lay thick in my throat.

"I no longer wish to find his killer." I whispered and looked up at Eric.

"I wish to find the snitch who puts your job and reputation in danger. I won't let anyone destroy you." It felt good to feel anger instead of sorrow. I didn't know William anymore. He wanted to kill me as soon as his job was fulfilled and now I had pictures to prove it. But he did love me, didn't he? He had married me, that must mean he didn't want to have me killed? Not anymore at that point? But he would still betray me. I sighed and shook my head. None of it mattered anymore.

"Good. Good work Herveaux." Eric said and nodded towards Alcide. He got up and turned to me.

"I need to show myself in the club. Will you be okay?" He said softly, brushing his thumb down my cheek. I nodded, forcing myself to meet his eyes. With a nod he left the office and I sank down in his chair.

"Luca." Alcide spoke softly and I knew he had more to share with me. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the desk.

"There is one other message William sent." He took out another piece of paper and folded it out. He handed it to me but I shook my head. My eyes weren't focused and my hands were shaking.

"Do you want me to read it?" Alcide asked carefully. I was only able to nod. The eerie feeling of something that would tear down my wall of anger was coming, consumed me and I didn't know how to handle it. Alcide looked down on the few lines on the paper.

"_Hi dad. Everything is good here, I'm happy! I've met a wonderful girl and I think I can settle down now and maybe even give you grandkids. I didn't think I would fall in love with her, but I did and now I'm glad I did. You'll meet her soon. Love, Will._" I breathed out a whimper and covered my face with my hands. Alcide hurried back to his bag and pulled on the long glove he'd used before. He reached out for me and I grabbed his hand hard, holding on for dear life, trying to calm my breathing.

"It's okay. It's okay Luca, just let it out." Alcide whispered.

"I don't know how to feel, Alcide!" I sobbed and Alcide squeezed my hand.

"I know Luca. All I can tell you is, remember that he lied to us all. He would kill your friends and he used us to get rid of Manny and the pack. Would you be able to trust him again?" I thought for about two seconds before shaking my head. I had been willing to lay my life in his hands, but now that I knew he at one point wanted to get rid of me I knew I would never feel the same way again. I wouldn't be able to stay even if he lived.

"No. No I couldn't. As soon as we're done with this...job, I'm putting this time behind me and moving on. I think I've found someone who does love me, despite of my abilities as lianaed." I sniffled and dried my eyes.

"Eric _do_ seem to have a true soft spot for you. I don't think I've ever seen him with anyone the way he is with you. If you feel safe and loved here Luca, then you should stay and let yourself be loved." I looked up at Alcide with a smile.

"When did you get so smart, redneck?" I asked and laughed as Alcide growled at me with a playful grin.

"I should get going before the club gets too crowded. Don't want to run in to visiting vampires." Alcide said and gathered up his things.

"You call me when you're contacted, okay?" He said and eyed me.

"Of course. I'm going to need your help, you're the only were I know now." I said with a smile and Alcide winked at me before he left the office.

I breathed out a long sigh, calming my pulse and drying my eyes. I checked my makeup in the mirror. I had decided to try and be a bit social, so I'd taken my time with my makeup, giving my eyes a smoky look with black eyeliner and soft, red lips. I ruffled my lightly curled hair and straightened my loose fitted, light blue top which came off my shoulder. I had wanted to wear a pair of simple, flat shoes, but Pam had refused me.

"If you are going to mingle in the club as Eric's woman you have to look your best at all time. So you're putting these on." She had said and pushed a pair of ridiculously high and, I had to admit it, sexy black high heels in my hands. They were open toe ankle booties with wide, black ribbons wrapped around and fastened in to a bow in the back of the ankle. Naturally they fitted perfectly, so I couldn't complain about uncomfortable shoes or aching feet. I peeked out through the door, seeing the bar filling with every kind of creatures, mostly vampires and "fangbangers", as they were called. The bar was already busy and Pam and another vampire guard were at the door, checking everyone a bit more thoroughly than usual, as we didn't really want any weres or the likes of them in the club. I looked across the dark club to where Eric's chair was placed. His job was just too easy. Sit there and look gorgeous. Naturally he nailed that job with great ease. A girl dressed in...well, practically nothing except a short pleaded skirt, stripper-heels and a top that could easily be a bra, slithered her way towards Eric, moving her hips slowly to the heavy music. I felt a heat flash in my head. Jealousy. Or maybe just annoyance. I walked out with a deep breath and met the bartender's dark eyes. He still looked like a stone. Never smiled or talked. I shook of his cold stare and walked slowly across the floor. Several vampires and even humans lingered on me as I passed. The girl stood with her back to me and I causally bumped her in the shoulder as I passed her and walked up to Eric, turning and resting my hand on the back of his chair. I could feel Eric hide a smile as the girl froze and stared big-eyed at me.

"Why don't you run along and find someone else to whore with." I said flatly and stared at her. Her heart-shaped face seemed to collapse in on itself and she turned completely white before she stumbled backwards and hurried back to a group of people sitting huddled together in a booth.

"Little one, I will lose customers if you keep scaring them away." Eric said and I heard the chuckle in his voice.

"You will lose more if I catch you with any of the girls in here." I retorted coldly and now Eric laughed out loud. He turned in his chair and looked up at me.

"My love, are you jealous?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Of course." I answered and smiled at his glittering eyes.

Our attention was turned to the floor as a man walked up to the platform. He bowed gracefully in front of Eric.

"Sheriff. My lady." He said politely and glanced up at me. His eyes were in a dazing violet color and his blonde, lengthy hair was smoothed back. I didn't need more clues to realize he was a vampire. He wore dark grey dress pants, black shoes and a violet satin shirt which really brought out his eyes. He looked stylish and clean-cut, the only thing that threw of that image was the leather necklace that hung out from his open shirt. It looked like a tiny, white scull of some sort.

"Kori. How nice to see you again." Eric said politely and nodded lightly.

"Is this your lady?" The man with the weird name asked and looked at me.

"This is Luca. Luca, this is Kori, an old...viking friend of mine." He said.

"Viking?" I asked intrigued.

"Yes, I was turned only a few decades after Eric. We have shared many stories from the olden days." Kori said with a wry smile at his friend.

"It's even been a few centuries since we had one of those chats. What brings you to Shreveport?" Eric asked curiously.

"Well, first I would like to ask your lady for a dance." Kori said and bowed lightly in front of me. I looked at Eric and his eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Just bring her back in one piece, Kori." Eric said and gave his old friend a warningly, but friendly smile. Kori reached out his hand to me. I hesitated for a second, but decided that if Eric trusted him then I should as well. His hand was big and powerful, a proof of his past. He led me out to the middle of the dance floor and moved me around gracefully with his hand around my waist. I tried to relax, resting my hand on the back of his shoulder, but his eyes had to be the most amazing eyes I had ever seen.

"You really are something out of the ordinary." Kori said softly and watched me closely.

"I can see why Eric likes you." I felt my face flush.

"Thank you, I guess." I muttered, trying a smile.

"How did you meet him?" Kori asked as we slowly moved around.

"I helped him do a job." I said quickly. No point in getting in to details. I looked at his necklace.

"What _is_ that?"

"Oh, my necklace? That's the scull of a hummingbird." Kori said with a smile.

"Okay...why do you have the scull of a hummingbird around your neck?"

"I'm called hummer." I looked up at him and his eyes laughed down at me.

"Why?" I asked, a smile tugged at my lips.

"I hum a lot." He grinned widely and I couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly he pulled me closer and his lips brushed my ear as we got surrounded by other dancing people.

"Listen to me very carefully, Luca." He whispered. His voice was ominous and cold.

"I know you are looking for a snitch among the were followers." I felt myself go stiffer.

"You have a snitch, right here in the club. Keep your eye on the bartender, Julian." He swung me around easily, even though I was stiff like I pole.

"What?" I stuttered.

"He is the one ratting you all out to the Queen and AVL and your life is in danger."


	28. 5: The new magic

**Throwing out another update today before I call it a night. ;)**

**Translations:  
"Är dine källor säkra?" - Are your sources reliable?  
"Mine källor är alltid tilförlitliga. Du vet vad mine krafter kan göra." - My sources are always reliable. You know what my powers can do.  
"Då ska jag döda honom detta ögonblick." - Then I shall kill him this minute.  
"Hur kommer det att lösa dina problem?" - How will that solve your problems?  
"Så vad föreslår du jag gjör?" - Then what do you suggest I do?**

28.

"Är dina källor säkra?" Eric moved uneasily in his seat. Kori stood close next to him with his arms crossed over his chest. He was partially turned with his back to the crowded club.

"Mina källor är alltid tilförlitliga. Du vet vad mina krafter kan göra." Kori said darkly.

"Då ska jag döda honom detta ögonblick." Eric growled and his eyes turned to narrow slits.

"Hur kommer det att lösa dina problem?" Kori raised an eyebrow at Eric and I was starting to feel ridiculously left out.

"Så vad föreslår du jag gjör? ?" Eric growled and hit his fist against the armrest.

"Okay, boys, calm down." I said and placed my hand on Eric's shoulder.

"This is not going to work if you keep speaking Swedish." I said and eyed Kori with a crooked smile.

"It at least explains why Julian showed up just after my previous bartender disappeared." Eric said, as if he had been speaking English all the while. He didn't seem to take notice of me.

"He was planted." I whispered as a few bricks in the massive puzzle fell in to place. Now Eric turned and looked at me and Kori's eyes glowed towards me. I turned and met Eric's blazing eyes.

"Manny took out your last bartender and sent Julian in as replacement, that way he had complete control of what went on in here. The only thing he couldn't find out was where you ground." I felt my pulse quicken.

"Now he's waiting for the right moment to take me out." I whispered and had to grab hold of the back of Eric's chair. Eric lost his temper. He stood up abruptly and glared at Julian, standing behind the bar. He instantly felt the anger coming from his boss and he stopped and stared back in surprise.

"Dammit!" Kori hissed and he stepped forward, staring at Julian. His eyes seemed to glow even more.

"Julian." He spoke softly and the air crackled around him. I watched as Julian turned to Kori immediately and his eyes glazed over.

"Relax my friend. There is no danger here." Kori whispered and I saw Julian's shoulder lower. Eric stood rigid and unmovable, but at least he had relaxed his face. I felt myself being drawn in to the magic and felt it click in to place with my own. I walked slowly over to Kori and I touched his arm. I kept my eyes on Julian at all times. The sounds around us died away and a clear path towards Julian opened up as my mind linked to Kori's, which in turn was linked to Julian.

"It's me you want, isn't it." I breathed and I saw how Julian flinched and his gaze turned to me. Slowly Kori and I walked across the floor. I kept my hand on Kori's arm, knowing that was the link that kept me locked to Julian. We moved in perfect unison as we slowly approached the bar.

"Do not fret, child." Kori spoke softly. We walked around the counter and now I could reach out and touch Julian. Images from his head flashed through me and the pictures were disturbing. But I managed to remain calm.

"You want to see my blood spattered across these walls." I whispered as I leaned closer. Julian's eyes were still glazed, staring at me. Fear crossed his face. I let go of Kori, knowing I had control of Julian now. I did the only thing I knew worked. I took his hand and pressed it against the bare skin on my shoulder and neck. New images flashed in front of my eyes and I had to suppress a shiver.

"But first you want to ravish me, don't you." I breathed in my most seductive voice. I stroke my hand up his chest and tore loose the buttons of his shirt, touching his cold skin.

"You want to push me up against that same wall and fuck me silly." My lips curled in a smile as I felt him shiver as I clawed at his skin. He barely nodded.

"Tell me where I can find your were-contact." I whispered against his cheek. The air around us crackled with invisible white sparks as Kori spoke. He touched my back lightly to keep the link strong.

"Relax my friend. You can tell her." He whispered. Julian's body shook, as if he was trying to fight off the spell, conjured by both me and Kori. I swayed him the right way by licking his jaw and pressing my lips against his neck. Every single touch of my skin sent him deeper in to the magic that was lianaed.

"I…" Julian stuttered.

"Yes…" I breathed hotly in to his ear.

"He…he's at the were-club "Exit"." He stuttered. I purred in his ear.

"Fredric Martin." He muttered and I smiled against his cheek.

"Good boy. Now tell me, are you the one who tipped of the AVL as well?" I whispered.

"N…no. Fredric did all that. I only worked for him and Manny." Julian shivered in fear.

"Very good Julian. You did good. I caught his eyes with mine and I felt sorry for him for a second, seeing how the fear shook him on the inside.

"Goodbye, Julian." I whispered with a smile and took a step back as the wooden stake pierced him from behind. It took only second before he was reduced to a big pulp of goo on the floor. I stumbled back, making sure not to get any of it on my boots and Kori caught me around the waist.

"Keep the room…occupied while I get this mess cleaned up." Eric grumbled at us. Kori smiled and took my hand. The sensation of sharing a gift with another that enhanced the magic was overwhelming and I was sure this had to be what a vampire felt like. Gliding over the floor we made sure to make eye-contact with everyone in the room, vampire as well as human. No one seemed to have noticed the scene by the bar and now everyone was following us with their eyes. We moved to the middle of the dance floor and everyone follow us.

"Follow me." Kori whispered and moved around me, embracing me from behind. The music seemed to turn itself up and I had to smile when the rather "hot-and-bothered" song "Dance in the dark" by Lady Gaga blared through the speakers. Kori placed his hands on my hips and moved slowly against me. His eyes moved from face to face, making sure everyone was under the spell. I did the same, moving from one pair of hungry vampire eyes to a pair of dazed human eyes. I could almost hear the electric air around us as I let my hips grind slowly against Kori's. It was easy to get caught in the hot air surrounding us. Kori brushed his lips against my cheek and pressed his fingers against my stomach. I felt myself breathe heavier and I smiled as the group of spellbound grew closer. The men stared at me hungrily and I stopped feeling like myself. The shyness and self-consciousness was gone and I locked my eyes with them, strengthening the link. I felt Kori grow big and hard against my behind and I couldn't help but wanting more. I knew I reacted to vampires in a different way than normal girls, but mixed with Kori's powers, that desire grew faster and stronger. I moved my arm around my back, grabbing his hips and pressing myself closer to him. Kori's hand pressed up my side and stopped just under my breast and I gasped silently.

"It's done." Eric's hard voice snapped me back and when he yanked me out of Kori's embrace I almost whimpered in disappointment. I bit my lip hard and pressed my eyes closed, locking out everything. I felt how the magic dissolved around me and vanished like water-vapor. The room was lifted out of the hot mood and everyone shook it off and went back to what they had done, like nothing had happened at all. My heart was pounding and my core was so hot and wild I could barely stand still.

"What the hell was that." Eric said through gritted teeth.

"That…was me meeting my match." Kori breathed out, chuckling in amazement. I leaned back, letting myself take in deep breaths of sex-free air.

"That was amazing!" I exclaimed as soon as I was able to regain my balance.

"It was like my magic tapped in to Kori's magic, whatever that is and it grew stronger and manifested so much easier. Where I before could entrance vampires by letting them touch my skin I could now entrance them just by staring at them and talking to them. I could make Julian do whatever I wanted! And…it even worked with the humans!" The realization of what I had been able to do made me almost giddy. I looked at Kori and he smiled at me.

"I only know that normally I can only hypnotize one person at a time, telling them what to do and making them tell me what I want to know. A gift so much stronger than glamouring. I can talk to them through my eyes, not always needing words. Now I was able to do that with an entire room. It was like the seductive abilities I use were multiplied when Luca touched me." We smiled eagerly at each other. I turned to look at Eric and was met by a rather sourpuss face.

"Ah, my love, you are jealous." I whispered and moved against him with a chuckle. Without Eric noticing I felt Kori touch my back with two fingers and the reaction was instant. My body heated up and the air thickened around me. I looked up at Eric with a crooked smile.

"Tell me what you want to do, my love." I purred, stroking up his stomach and chest.

"I want to fuck you in every imaginable way and a few unimaginable." He rumbled lowly and I chuckled, as did Kori. He removed his fingers and I let my hands fall. Eric blinked and his jaw worked hard. His reaction was slightly different than I had expected. He grabbed me by the throat and tipped me backwards, holding me an inch of the floor by one hand. His fangs were out and his face was furious.

"Do not ever use those powers on me again!" He roared furiously. I grabbed his arm, fighting for every breath.

"Eric!" Kori roared and grabbed his arm. Eric hissed before he pulled me back up and let go of me. I coughed and stared shocked at him. Without thinking I grabbed hold of the raging anger in me and slapped him hard across the cheek. I glared up at him, not flinching as he hissed, infuriated.

"Do not ever lay a hand on me." I snapped at him. To my surprise Eric's face went from anger to amusement and he laughed out loud.

"I can see why you love her." Kori said calmly, grinning crookedly at his friend. He turned to look at me with those amazing, violet eyes.

"And now I know exactly how to take care of those were-followers at "Exit"."

* * *

**Just a quick introduction to the new powers arriving. :p**


	29. 6: Battleplan

**Short update. Action bit is coming up in the next, so don't give up, if you've liked it so far...! :D  
R&R! **

29.

We had moved from the club to Eric's office. Eric paced the floor while Kori and I sat on the couch, my arm wrapped around his. When we weren't consciously tapping in to our abilities it was like we were twins, it felt completely natural to be near him. We had known each other for centuries; at least that's what it felt like.

"It's really quite simple." Kori said, smiling proudly at Eric's pacing back.

"Luca and I together can take control of the club with great ease and lure this Fredric Martin out and destroy him."

"What about weres?" Eric turned and stared at us with icy eyes.

"What?"

"Weres. What about weres. The lianaed-abilities are lethal to weres, she can't touch them. Will your abilities together work the same way with weres?" Kori and I looked at each other.

"There's only one way to find out I guess." I said with a wry smile at Eric. I stood up and walked over to him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Why don't you call the Magister and inform him about this new turn of events and I'll call Alcide." I said and winked at him, making Eric grin from ear to ear.

"I like where you're going with this." He said lowly.

* * *

"Okay, I'm here, what's going on?" Alcide breathed as if he had been running. The club was empty now and he looked from Eric to me and to Kori. His forehead wrinkled.

"Who's this?" He asked, slightly apprehensive. Kori braided his fingers with mine and we both focused on the magic sparkling around us.

"Alcide, this is Kori." I said softly, locking my eyes with Alcide. I instantly saw his eyes glaze over. We walked slowly towards him, mesmerizing him even further with our smooth movements.

"Don't you want to touch me Alcide?" I said softly with a light smile. Alcide nodded lightly as he stared big-eyed at me. I really didn't want to hurt my friend, but I had to find out what we could do. Alcide reached out his hand and his fingertips touched my cheek. I held my breath, waiting for the pain to rip through him. But nothing happened. Instead it seemed to intoxicate him even more.

Slowly Kori slipped his fingers out of my hand until he only touched me with one finger. I focused my strength on the magic and soon Kori didn't have to touch me at all. Still nothing bad happened to Alcide. His lips were parted and his eyes flamed as he grew closer to me, his hand now completely embracing my face. I felt the same drug-like air embrace me, though it didn't feel as strong as it did with a vampire.

"What do you feel?" I whispered and pressed my cheek against his hand.

"Lust." Alcide's voice rumbled deep in his throat, like the wolf in him was growling. I chuckled pleased and stepped away from his hand. Alcide moved to follow but Eric stepped in between us. I felt the magic drift off me and Alcide blinked and shook his head.

"What…" He stuttered. I giggled and wrapped my arms around Kori's.

"It worked!" I said excitedly, close to jumping up and down and Kori grinned at me.

"Indeed it did." Eric said with a crooked smile.

"Indeed did _what_ work?" Alcide demanded, staring big-eyed and shocked at us.

"I…I _touched_ you! How the hell is that possible!" Alcide looked completely shocked and I giggled with excitement. Alcide suddenly turned red as his foggy min started to clear up.

"And I'm very, very sorry for what I…uhm…" He stuttered and both me and Kori laughed. Alcide's eyes flickered to Eric's, sure to be pounced in the face.

"Don't worry Alcide! You were under me and Kori's spell, you couldn't help it." I said and winked at him.

"So, mind telling me what the hell that was?" Alcide asked and we sat down around a table and told him what we had experienced.

* * *

"Tomorrow evening then." Eric said and finalized our discussion. Pam's heels clicked across the floor and we turned as she cleared her throat behind me.

"This was just delivered to you, Luca. Courtesy of the Queen." Pam said flatly and placed a big, grey box on the table in front of me.

"Obviously _my_ wardrobe isn't good enough for you anymore." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh what is this then…" I grumbled and prepared for the worst. I opened the box and pulled back the layers of thin silky paper. What I pulled out would probably look completely normal on a call-girl, not so much on me. A red, sleeveless cocktail dress with a bandeau top with shirring side details and a sweetheart neckline. It was ridiculously short and even more tight-fitted. With it followed a pair of red satin, open toe pumps with inches heels in a 1 inch platform and a pair of long, red earrings. A note was placed on top of the dress and it simply red "Have fun". I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"She really does have a sense of humor, that queen of yours." I grumbled and eyed Eric. His face looked just as unhappily as mine.

"Then we will meet up again tomorrow night." Eric said hard and got up.

"Luca, Kori and Alcide will go to the were-club and you'll work your magic on the room and pull out every single follower of Manny and whatever were-scum that's left." His voice was tight and grabbed my arm, pulling me up.

"He makes it sound so easy." Kori said under his breath and grinned at me.

"It's almost dawn. You are welcome to ground here Kori. Good night Herveaux." I grabbed the box before Eric yanked me along with him.

"Good night!" I called back to the two, rather surprised men.

Eric didn't utter a word before we were locked in our light-proof room. He stalked around in the room, obviously fuming. I silently put the box down and watched him.

"My love…" I whispered and Eric spun around.

"I cannot stand the thought of you seducing weres and their followers! I will have the queen's head on my desk for what she's making you wear!" He roared. I couldn't help but giggle. His blazing eyes made me shut up and I sighed, walking over to him.

"Lover…" I purred and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind.

"When did my viking get so insecure?" I said softly. Eric turned in my arms and cupped my face in his hands.

"You're my human, my lover, my woman. If anyone lays a hand on you tomorrow I will send them to hell before they realize what's happening." He grumbled. I smiled and pressed myself closer to him.

"I'll have Kori there. And Alcide. I'll be safe." I whispered. Eric huffed, but seemed, for now, satisfied.

"Eric Northman, how did I fall for you?" I whispered and pressed my nose against his neck.

"The same way I fell for you, little one." Eric mumbled, digging his nose in to my hair.

"Instantly, irrevocably and completely." I tilted my head up and smiled at him.

"And here I was thinking it was only my powers as lianaed that did that." I whispered and in return Eric crushed his lips against mine. He grabbed me around the hips and hoisted me up until I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"And now, little one, I will do what I told you earlier." He breathed and his tongue found mine in a heated battle.

"Fuck you in every imaginable way and a few unimaginable." He breathed and I whimpered and searched for his hot lips and tongue again and Eric didn't disappoint. He dropped me down on the bed and lowered himself over me. He pressed himself against me and I got dizzy, feeling his hardness press against me.

Another dawn breaking, spent in the hot arms of a cold vampire.


	30. 7: Your blood is better than vine

**A LONG update! :D And...full of sexiness. At least in my head... ;) Let me know what you think!**

30.

"Look at this! I look like a whore!" I squealed, staring at myself in the mirror. I had, with slight apprehension, put on the dress, shoes and earrings the queen of Louisiana had sent to me.

Kori chuckled and I turned to glare at him.

"You look amazing, Luca! Stop fretting over your ridiculously hot body." Kori purred and I reached out my tongue at him.

"Don't let Eric hear you say that. He would kill you." I said and grinned.

"Oh Eric and I are practically brothers. If anything, he would share." Kori said smugly and barely managed to duck as a pillow flew straight at his head.

"Hmm, feisty." He chuckled. He stepped up behind me and looked at me through the mirror. His violet eyes glittered at me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. Normally that would be some serious invasion of my personal space, but with Kori it felt completely natural.

"It's weird, you feel like a sister to me that I've known my entire existence, but when we tap in to our magic together I can't help but feel completely and utterly drawn to you. I desire you. I'm sure you…realized that on the dance floor last night." He said with a crooked smile and I felt myself flush. I had indeed felt it. I had felt him react instantly against my back and I had reacted as well. My only advantage was that he couldn't feel that, physically.

"I had felt you desiring me as well." Kori mumbled and I stared at him through the mirror, shocked that he obviously had read my mind. My flushing face made him chuckle.

"I could feel it. The air around us was thick with it. You felt that too right? Not just my…" He cleared his throat and I bit my lip, smiling.

"Yes…" I whispered, feeling ridiculously shy. With a light, teasing chuckle he kissed my hair and went back to sitting on the bench in front of the bed. I took a deep breath and straightened my dress. It barely covered…anything. But, I had to admit, I looked hot. I just wasn't comfortable acting like the sexy, confident one. Pam had done her best, doing my hair. Now it was perfectly fluffed, fastened loosely in my neck, slightly on the right side and hung over my shoulder. My makeup was done smoky and dark which really brought out my eyes and I had a perfect, deep red mouth.

"Come on gorgeous. Hell won't wait for us." Kori said with a sigh and held the door open for me. I grumbled displeased before following him out.

"You look amazing, Luca, stop pouting." Kori snickered and I punched him friendly in the stomach. Naturally, it was like punching stone.

We left the long hallway and entered the dimly lit club. I walked out behind Kori, slightly apprehensive.

"Where's Luca?" I heard Sookie ask and I stepped out from behind him. The room went completely still. You could hear a pin drop. You could definitely hear my heart pounding. Everyone stared at me like they saw me for the first time. Stark naked. Sookie, Bill, Pam, Alcide and Eric all stared big-eyed at me. Well, maybe except Pam, she rarely looked shocked or surprised, but she had one eyebrow raised and a crooked smirk on her lips.

"Holy crap…" Alcide mumbled.

"Gosh. Oh gosh…" Sookie whispered before she stood up, smiling from ear to ear.

"Luca, you look amazing!" She squealed and kissed my cheek.

"If the magic fails you can always knock them dead with just that." Pam said, smiling, her remark pointing to my very visible body under the tight fitted garment.

"Well, we are trying to make a statement, aren't we?" I said with a shy smile. I looked over at Eric and I was knocked to the floor by his gaze. His face was tight and his eyes blazed wildly, like they did when we were in bed together. I didn't get a chance to open my mouth before Eric was in front of me. Eyes digging in to my skin and lips slightly parted.

"I'm yours. Do not worry." I whispered softly and his muscles relaxed slightly.

"You look…" He breathed, shaking his head lightly. I snickered.

"Thank you Eric." I whispered and kissed his lips lightly.

"Okay, so this is the plan. Myself, Luca, Kori and Sookie…" Alcide started, but was quickly interrupted by a grumbling Bill.

"And Bill."

"Okay. And Bill. We will head to 'Exit'. It's a both human and were nightclub, located on the outskirts of town. I've actually never heard of it, so I'm guessing it's for the most part closed for others. Only the local pack and their followers are allowed. At least that's what I'm guessing. Sookie…and Bill, will stay at a reasonable distance, but close enough for Sookie to scan the minds in there. Hopefully she'll be able to estimate the number of weres and humans, maybe even dig out Fredric. Me, Luca and Kori will head for the club, hopefully getting in without a problem, but, considering Kori is a vampire, they will most likely have to use their magic already at the entrance. I will at least try and persuade the doorman to let us all in as you are accompanying me. With whatever Sookie finds out you'll be able to take control of the club and lure as many of Manny's followers out. By the time they're out Sookie or Bill will have called Eric and Pam who will join up and…take them all out. Hopefully as easily as possible." Alcide looked at us all while talking and we all nodded quietly. I wasn't sure how I felt about being involved in a bloodbath, but it was the only way to keep Eric and myself safe. And I most certainly wouldn't risk the lives of my friends. I knew both the Magister and the Queen had the power to destroy anyone they wanted to. And so did the AVL and the Authority. I grabbed Eric's arm and leaned in against him, steadying my nervous pulse.

"Be safe, little one." He whispered and kissed my hair.

"Are you ready, Luca?" Sookie asked carefully. I looked at her and smiled my most confident smile. She was dressed in stretchy dark jeans and a blue sleeveless t-shirt under a black leather jacket. Anything to blend in with the darkness.

"Let's go." I said and took her arm. I didn't look back as we left Fangtasia. What if that would be the last time I saw Eric?

* * *

I pressed myself close to Kori as we watched Sookie and Bill sneak closer to the lonely, broken down building. The road and the woods around was dark, the only light was the red, glaring light of the club's sign, handing over a massive door. The E hung slightly crooked. It looked like an old factory, with an open, graveled area in front, now used as a parking lot. It seemed to be two stories tall and shaped like a thick, slightly short T. An entrance hallway had been added just under the sign and in front of the open doors stood a huge, dark clad man with his arms on his back.

The trees surrounded the building on three sides gave Sookie and Bill enough protection to sneak close to it while Alcide, Kori and I stood on the main road, partially hidden by the trees and the car we had arrived in. A modified black, sleek and speedy Nissan 370z. Kori's pride. Once that pride had been a horse, back in his viking days, now he had 300 of them.

I stared in to the black woods, waiting for Sookie and Bill to return. I bit my lip nervously, begging they wouldn't get spotted. I jumped the second I felt the familiar, crackling energy surround me and force itself in to me with a crazy heat. I turned and hit Kori in the chest.

"Don't you even try, mister!" I hissed at him, making him chuckle.

"But it's so easy to tap in to it, when I'm near you." He purred, faking a pout.

"I know." I grumbled through clenched teeth. "Don't you get any ideas, viking." I leaned back against the car and sighed, Kori following my every move. His violet eyes left warm trails on my skin. The thick air still hung around him.

"Koriiii..." I grumbled and he blinked, snapping out of it.

"Oops. Sorry." He said and laughed.

The rustling of branches made us look up and Sookie and Bill came out of the blackness.

"The club is pretty crowded. I wasn't able to separate them all from each other, but there's at least ten weres and twenty or thirty humans. So let's say forty in total."Sookie brushed her hand over her eyes, breathing out.

"Then we're going to need some time to work on them all. Hopefully it won't be too hard." I said silently.

"Did you get any clues about Fredric?" Kori asked.

"I'm not sure, but I found a mind that seemed more dominate than the others. He was located in the far back of the club, kinda watching everyone. He obviously feel he's the leader, even though he is not a were. As Manny is gone I guess the weres are slightly at a loss of who to follow." Sookie explained, the serious in her voice made me even more nervous. And the fact that Bill was scanning the whereabouts carefully didn't help.

"Luca." Sookie's gentle voice brought me back and she took my hands, smiling softly.

"You'll be fine, I know it. And we will all be out here. We'll call Eric as soon as you've entered. I will feel it if anything bad happens. Okay?" She said reassuringly. I smiled and nodded, confidence slowly rising.

"Okay. Let's go then." I sighed. Kori grabbed my arm as I moved to get in to the car.

"Hold on. You should probably have something to drink." He said, drilling his violet eyes in to me. I raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I'm not thirsty." I said, knowing as I said it he had to mean something else than…vine. Kori smiled his crooked smile.

"I know. But I'm talking about blood. Vampire blood. If you drink from me it will definitely strengthen the bond and make our powers even stronger and more effective, meaning it will be easier to take control of the big group in there. There's many in there, at least twice the number that was at Fangtasia. We should use every advantage we can." He said, sounding reasonable. Too reasonable.

"I only drink from Eric." I said quickly, but I could see on Sookie and Bill's faces that they were leaning towards Kori's reasoning.

"No, Luca, he's right. A blood bond will be much more powerful than just the mental bond. And it will also grant you a lot more power and strength, giving you an advantage, in case anything happens." Bill said matter-of-factly. I gaped at him before looking at Sookie.

"I'm with Bill on this one." She said. I huffed and grumbled before taking a deep breath, realizing that they were right, no matter how it made me feel.

"Fine…" I said and turned to Kori.

"But I'm not doing it with an audience! Take a walk guys." I said and waved the three others away. Alcide chuckled, but was quickly punched in the arm by Sookie. At least she knew how extremely personal and emotional it was to feed of a vampire, when your life wasn't hanging by a thread.

"Alright then." Kori said with a twinkle in his eye.

"You wanna nibble on me until you draw blood or…?" He said cheeky and held out his arm to me. He wore a black, tight fitting 'wife-beater' which showed off his perfect pecks, abs and bare, muscular arms. His blonde hair was easily brushed back over his head, but wasn't made up perfectly like it had the night before. I glared up at him, making him chuckle.

"Okay, I'll do the hard work then." He said. He grabbed me around the waist and yanked me close before dropping fangs and perforating the skin on his wrist. Blood started to trickle slowly and he held it out towards me. With slight apprehension I grabbed his wrist and carefully pressed my lips against the wound. The warm, thick liquid filled my mouth and I swallowed, more easily than I had feared. I didn't remember much of it the last time I had fed of a vampire. It didn't taste like blood you suck of your own thumb after a paper cut. It was sweet, with a spicy touch and soon I was taking down big gulps of it. Kori pressed me closer to his strong, bulky body and I heard him breathing heavier. In the right setting, drinking blood from a vampire could be the purest, hottest sexual experience, for both vampire and human.

"Stop, sweetie. Don't have too much." Kori breathed gently and pulled his wrist away from my lips. I licked my lips, getting every last drop. I felt my body grow stronger by every heartbeat. My skin felt and looked smoother, my night vision improved and every cell in my body felt empowered. I breathed in, closing my eyes and opening my senses. Everything felt sharper and clearer and I had to admit, I loved it all. A few minutes later Alcide, Sookie and Bill came back.

"Okay, we're ready." I said and noticed how even my voice sounded softer. Alcide stared at me a few seconds longer than normal and I couldn't help but smile. Maybe now I could work this dress like it deserved!

We got in to the car and I squeezed myself in to the modified, added back seat while Kori took the wheel and Alcide called shotgun. Bill and Sookie found a dark spot at the edge of the surrounding woods. The car roared with strength as we drove down the narrow, graveled road leading to the club and I mentally prepared myself for the act. We all looked the part at least. Kori in his tight 'wife-beater' and black pants, his hummingbird skull fastened to the brown leather necklace and matching brown leather bracelets, tightly spun around his right wrist. Alcide looked dashing as well, dressed in a tight fitting black v-neck t-shirt, jeans and a brown leather jacket.

I shook my shoulders loose and let out a long breath as the car came to a halt by the entrance and Alcide and Kori stepped out. While Alcide walked up to the doorman, Kori came around and helped me out of the back seat. I carefully placed my feet on the ground, making sure the door man watched my every move. As I straightened up I instantly saw the reaction we were hoping for. The door man, a rugged, huge man with a skinhead and dark eyes was staring at me with his mouth open. I gave him my most sexy smile and moved slowly up to him.

"Hi there." I said softly, eyeing him.

"They're with me. We alright man?" Alcide said casually and patted him on the shoulder.

"Uhm. Sure. Yeah." The man stuttered, his throat thick. I made sure to keep my eyes on him as we walked inside. We walked down the short hallway lined with a red carpet and headed through the next set of massive double doors. The club was massive. The second floor had been removed, so the ceiling was ridiculously high. Long black wires hung from somewhere under the blackness of the ceiling, at the end hung simple light bulbs in red. Other lights were mounted on the walls along seating arrangements along the walls. Dimmed lights in red, blue, yellow and green gave the club a slightly eerie mood. Round cages mounted on top of tall platforms were placed on either side of the dance floor, which in itself stretched the entire length of the club. Women and men in nothing more than underwear moved slowly and seductively in the cages. The music was booming, hot, damping music that made the air even thicker. At the other end of the club, in the top part of the T the floor was elevated by a step and round tables were placed randomly around. Most of the visitors were on the dance floor, while others were seated along the wall or by one of the two bars placed midway in to the club, aligned along the wall on either side of the dance floor or they sat around the tables in the far end. The animalistic lust hanging in the air was heavy, but I knew me and Kori were about to make it even heavier.

"Let's move." Alcide said lowly. I was only able to hear him because he was leaning close to me. Kori wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I placed my arm around his waist, resting my hand on his hip. I scanned the room slowly as we moved down to the dance floor. Some eyed us suspiciously, other with curiosity, but mostly they were checking me out. Seriously and very obviously. I eyed them back, making sure I maintained their interest as Kori walked me out among the dancing crowd.

I didn't need much persuasion when Kori moved me around and pressed me closely to him. We instantly tapped in to the source of our magic and the air sparkled and crackled around us. This time it worked even faster and better. I was mentally, physically and magically linked to Kori after having his blood and I felt a part of him surge through my veins. His hand stroke down my arching back and stopped just at the top of my bum, pressing me even closer. I couldn't help but get instantly turned on. It was one of the side-effects I guess, having to seduce, mesmerize and lure a group of people we didn't know. I could feel the attention drawing towards us, I didn't have to lift my eyes once. I wasn't even interested in lifting my eyes to look at the crowd. I was too busy drowning in Kori's glowing eyes. My lips were mere inches from his soft one's and while moving slowly and hotly to the music I felt his entire being grow hard and hot, pressed tight to mine. When his tongue flicked out and brushed my upper lip I could've sworn lightning struck through the roof and hit me in the head. It definitely worked on the room. The crowd moved closer. They were still dancing with each other, but their eyes were unable to move from us. Kori turned me in his arms and he pressed himself closely to my back, sending me in to a spiral of lust and I wasn't able to hold back a moan. My hips moved slowly against him and his fingers braided with my hair, tilting my head slightly to the side so he could kiss my neck. The closest one's to us stood only a few feet away and when I looked up I could see the heavy glaze across their eyes, watching our every move. It was heavier than it had been before, meaning our abilities were stronger now.

"Move outside my friends." Kori whispered to the five men standing in front of us. His voice was seductive and smooth and I joined in, smiling coy at them.

"I'll join you in a minute." I whispered, knowing perfectly well they could hear me. The men swallowed and nodded slowly before moving towards the exit.

"Good girl." Kori purred in my ear, pressing his lips against my sensitive neck and I gasped in pure pleasure.

_Five coming now._ I managed to aim my thoughts at Sookie before Kori's heavy air sank in to me again. I lifted my arm, pressing my fingers in to his neck. Our attention was now turned to a new group of people. I could feel two weres among them and I made sure to keep my eyes locked on them.

"It's okay. Step outside. We'll have some fun." I breathed. Even over the loud music they heard me and with glazed eyes they headed slowly towards the door. No one else seemed to take notice and I realized why. Our powers were so strong it had dazed the entire club. Leaving the one's far from us in a slight daze, still acting normal, drinking and talking, but if you looked carefully you'd see the slight lost look in their eyes.

Suddenly Alcide stood in front of me.

_Uh-oh._ I thought to myself, seeing his glazed, hot look. I hadn't been able to keep him out of the spell. His lips were parted in what looked like a tiny snare.

"Kori, help me." I whispered. Kori's eyes lifted and he stared at Alcide.

"Alcide, step back. Your job is to sniff out Fredric. Don't mess this up for us." He said softly and Alcide's eyes flickered.

"He's at the middle table in the back." He grumbled hotly. He moved closer, sandwiching me between him and Kori. I gasped as he grabbed around my neck.

"Alcide, step outside, we can handle this." I said, forcing all my energy on him. His eyes got heavier and he seemed to fight the spell.

"Alcide. Step outside." I forced myself so speak clearer. This time he couldn't resist my command. He let his hand drop and he moved backwards before turning and heading towards the door. I gasped and shut my eyes as Kori's hand slid up my thigh.

"There's still a few left." Kori breathed against my ear.

"I got this. Keep focusing on me." I managed to breathe out between my hard heartbeats. I let myself out of Kori's arms and walked slowly over to a bigger group of club-guests. I made eye-contact with everyone and moved in between them, watching as they surrounded me. I glided past a younger man whose jaw was more or less on the ground and brushed past him. I pushed my own boundaries as I pressed myself playfully against a tall, slender man.

"Why don't you boys head outside for a bit. All this heat isn't good for me." I said softly, smiling and looking at them with heavy, lusting eyes.

"W...will you come with us?" One stuttered as he stared at my breasts. I chuckled and brushed his cheek slowly.

"I will join you shortly." I whispered and stroke my hand down his stomach. That was all that was needed and soon they were stumbling over each other, heading to the exit. Oh, the irony.  
I turned to Kori, only to find him surrounded by three girls, coiling and begging for his touch. He had a smirk on his face, not knowing where to start. I chuckled and walked towards them, hands on my hips and I focused my crackling and drugged air on Kori. My magic was stronger than any seductive hip-movement those girls had. Combined. Kori's eyes flickered to mine and he gently pushed the girls off.

"Head outside girls." He grumbled and with a pout they had no other choice than obey. He turned and stalked towards me, but with a grin I turned my back at him and headed towards the tables at the far end of the dance floor. A group of men of about six were seated around a table in the middle. I swayed my hips lightly, watching as their attention was turning to me. Kori came up behind me and grabbed my hips, his eyes finding theirs over my shoulder. A rush of heat flooded past me and hit the group hard.

"Fredrick Martin?" I spoke softly. I tried to keep my balance as Kori pressed himself hard against my behind and I felt every inch of his hardness. A redhead's eyes flickered in recognition and I smiled darkly at him.

"Do not worry, my friend." Kori and I spoke simultaneously.

"Come, join us." Our voices sounded like one. Fredric reacted instantly and he stood up stiffly, stepping down and stopped in front of us. I reached out and touched his chest lightly, connecting even deeper with him. His dull, green eyes got heavy.

"Take your friends and step outside. Fall on your knees and wait for us." I whispered, while Kori had his eyes locked on the others. Fredric opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Go now." I whispered with a gentle smile and he turned slowly, waving at the other men who stepped down and followed after Fredric. Kori pressed himself even closer to me, letting out a long, tight moan. His mouth pressed against my shoulder. The music was still playing loud and the base shook my insides.

"I want you." He breathed against my skin and I whimpered, closing my eyes and tipping my head to the side. The air surrounding us was too thick to ignore. I could feel him on the outside and on the inside. Everything around us was a thick blur and I couldn't hear anything but my own breathing and couldn't feel anything but Kori's hot touch. His fingers scraped up my right thigh until he hit the edge of my dress. It didn't stop him. His hand slid up underneath it and his fingers instantly slipped in under my tiny panties. He slipped two fingers easily inside me and now I realized how wildly wet I was. I craved more, pressing my hand against the back of his. His hand moved rhythmically while his lips moved up my neck and along my jaw. I tilted my head back, allowing him to press his lips roughly against mine. His hair had fallen down in his face and it brushed against my cheek. Kori grunted displeased and moved, pushing up my dress.

"This is not good enough." He moaned and before I could take another labored breath he had ripped of my panties. I felt his hand brush over my half way exposed bum as he ripped open his pants. His hand pressed against my stomach and I curved my back, pressing my bum up and against him. His bare skin felt amazingly hot against mine, or maybe I was ice cold. His massiveness was hard and pressed in between my legs the second he freed it from its restrains. With one hand he slipped in to my tight core while letting out a long, deep moan and shivers ripped through me.

"More..." I whimpered before he began to thrust hard in me. I pushed myself against him and straightened my back, bending back and found his lips. His movements were hard and rough and thick with pure lust and his blood boiled in my body.

"Whore!" A furious, deep voice roared from the other end of the club.


	31. 8: Your strength is in my blood

**You girls, not liking Luca in the last chapter? ;) Well, the poor girl has issues. :D (It will all be cleared in chapter 32, hopefully!) Anyways! Here's the update! Hope I don't disappoint you! ;)**

31.

I froze at the booming voice and Kori slipped involuntarily out of me and quickly buttoned his pants. I yanked down my dressed and we turned. The figure standing just inside the entrance had blood spattered on his chest and his jaw and his before dull green eyes blazed as he glared at us. He bared his teeth in anger, but I knew he wasn't a were.

"Why isn't he dead." I hissed, still slightly out of breath. Kori grumbled and we stalked towards the redhead. He balled his fists up as we approached.

"You refuse to die?" Kori hissed through clenched teeth. Fredric grinned an evil grin.

"This is not my blood." He said, pride laced his voice. I felt instantly cold. Then heat flushed through me and I felt I was tapping in to Kori's rage. I reacted before I thought. I launched forward, screaming and grabbed his arm, yanking hard. The amounts of vampire blood in me had obviously made me strong beyond measure, because his arm ripped straight out of the shoulder socket. Fredric screamed a shattering scream and his arm dangled dead down his side.

"Finish him!" I screamed at Kori who didn't waste time. His fangs dropped and he jumped the pale man, digging his fangs in to his neck. I dashed through the hallway and stumbled out in to the darkness. The sight meeting me was horrid. Bodies laid sprawled on the graveled area, blood mixed with the sand and rocks and the sound of ripping flesh, screams and crushing of bones filled the air. I scanned the blackness and saw Eric and Pam having a feast, Alcide had changed in to a wolf and was ripping the neck out of one of Fredric's companions at the table. I also saw, to my grief, the Queen and some of her…minions had been called as well. She was standing at a distance, watching her minions rip open a neck and presenting it to her so she could feed, without all the mess.

Kori came up behind me. He smelled of warm blood and regained strength. He was full and empowered and he grabbed my butt cheek roughly. I gulped, glancing up at his flushed face and glowing eyes. He scanned the area, blood lust or…other kinds of lust, glowed in his eyes.

"I will have you again, even if I have to beg Eric to share." He grumbled and I couldn't help but smile. It was still fresh in my mind and I knew, as long as our abilities were sparkling around us, I would want the same.

"Stop it, Kori." I hissed and moved away from his hand. The cold air slowly cleared my head of the drug and I shame flooded me. Flooded me fast. And when I thought I couldn't feel worse, pure fear grabbed me. Sookie's scream penetrated the air. I spun around, seeing Sookie face down on the ground with a huge block of a man yanking at her hair. He bit her neck and her scream shattered me. I kicked of my shoes and ran everything I could. I had stopped thinking. Sookie was in danger and that was all that mattered. I heard Bill calling her name desperately and I turned my head for a second, seeing him trying to fight off three men.

"Luca! No!" Sookie screamed in desperation but I didn't listen. I dove forward, knocking the giant off Sookie and we tumbled on the ground. I grabbed around his head and used all my force as I yanked it around. His neck snapped and I dropped the dead weight on the ground before crawling over at Sookie. She was covered in blood and I scooped her up in my arms.

"Sookie, please be okay, please be okay!" I begged, brushing her bloodied hair out of her face. She coughed and blinked, her eyes scanning until she found my face. I cried and laughed, relief flooding me.

"Was he a were!" Bill more shouted then asked as he stumbled over to us, blood caking on his shirt.

"I don't know." I breathed while pressing my hand against the bite on her shoulder.

"What do you mean, you don't know! You touched him!" Bill roared at me, eyes blazing.

"I don't know!" I yelled. "My blood is not my own! My gift is still linked with Kori's! I don't know what he was!" Tears flooded down my cheeks and I wondered if they were for Sookie or myself. Bill removed my hands and took Sookie in his, pressing his hand on the wound. I slumped, crying silently.

_Luca. _A voice rippled through my head in waves and I recognized it as Kori's.

"No! Get out of my head Kori!" I screamed and stumbled to my feet, pressing my hands against my temples. I spun around, seeing Kori stand by the entrance to the club, smiling easily. Eric and Pam stood close by, both covered in blood and they were staring at me. Alcide had changed back to human and came around the corner of the club with his t-shirt and jacket in his hand.

"Luca, little one, what…" Eric came over to me, a deep wrinkle lined his brow. I moved away from his arm, my shame came as tears down my cheeks.

"That was a were! Please tell me he didn't bite Sookie!" Alcide stopped in front of the dead man, fear and anger crossed his face as he looked down at Sookie. I spun around, staring big-eyed at him.

"A…were? He…he bit Sookie! She's infected!" I wailed, my worst fears confirmed.

"No!" Bill's tormented cry clawed at my heart.

"We have to do something! Anything!" Bill's red tears dripped down on Sookie, mixing with the blood on her shirt.

"What can we do? There's no cure for this curse!" Alcide sounded just as broken as Bill. He stomped back and forth, pulling his fingers through his hair. I sank to my knees and folded my hands in my lap. I looked from Sookie to the dead were. And back to Sookie.

"Werewolf…lianaed…poison…blood…" I breathed. I gasped as a thought spurred in my head.

"I know what might save her." I whispered and Bill's eyes dug in to me. I crawled over to Sookie, her eyes were getting heavier.

"My blood. She has to drink my blood." I whispered and stared at Sookie. A few seconds went by before a hope flickered in her eyes. She knew what I meant.

"What? Why!" Bill roared. I looked up at him, calmly.

"My body and blood has the gift of the lianaed. The gift which is poison to werewolves. They cannot touch me and I think even my blood would be poison to them." My voice was strangely calm and slow. I looked down at Sookie.

"If she…drinks from me there's a good chance the poison will attack the virus and destroy it before it takes hold." I smiled drearily at her.

"It's worth a try." I whispered and stroke her hair.

"But…how much…" Alcide started, but as I looked up at him he went silent and his eyes filled with horror.

"As much as needed." I whispered. Before anyone could say another word I presented my wrist for Bill.

"Because you love Sookie. Do it." I whispered and Bill stared at me. He knew what the risk was. But his love for Sookie was stronger. He dropped fangs and nicked my wrist, letting my blood flow out in steady beats.

"Luca…!" Eric was finally shaken out of his daze and he kneeled beside me, eyes soft and worried. I shook my head.

"No Eric." My voice was only a whisper as I pressed my wrist against Sookie's lips.

"I've not done you right. My price to pay is my life for Sookie's life." Eric wrinkled his forehead, but he kept quiet and held around me. Sookie's eyes closed and I felt her suck the blood from my wrist in deep heaves. Slowly my body started to feel heavier. Hadn't it been for the amounts of vampire blood I had in me it would have happened much sooner. I closed my eyes, feeling my head get heavier and a thick nausea grew in my throat. I felt myself sink in to Eric, thinking my heart was beating scarily slow just when Sookie twisted her head and screamed on the top of her lungs. I looked at her under heavy eyelids. Her face was twisted in pain and her body coiled and trashed in Bill's arms. Eric yanked my hand to his lips and he licked the wound frantically, his spit making it heal fast. My world was spinning and I felt weak, my pulse still slowing down.

"Eric. I'm dying…" I heard myself whisper from deep inside a black, narrow tunnel. The tunnel opening was barely visible when Eric pressed his own wrist against my lips.

* * *

I was standing, leaned against Eric's chest when my mind finally spurred back to life. I gasped, taking in the scent of the skin and blood of Eric. I instantly felt the strength and I looked up at Eric.

"There you are." He said with a gentle smile.

"Sookie?" I whispered and Eric nodded passed my head. I turned carefully, checking all the vital parts were intact. Arms, legs, fingers, eyes. Sookie was sitting on the ground, resting against Bill. She smiled at me through tears and relief flooded through me.

"It worked?" I asked carefully and Sookie nodded happily.

"It worked, I just know it did! The pain was very much real and when it disappeared I just knew I would be okay and were-free!" She smiled from ear to ear, making me grin as well.

"Love you Sook." I said.

"Love you more Lu-lu." She replied and we laughed.

"Now, little one, tell me why you said you haven't done me right." Eric's voice was gentle but demanding and I turned, letting myself out of his arms. I stared up at him. Why delay the pain.

"In the club, I had sex with Kori." I said silently, guild trashing me completely. Eric's gaze grew colder and, if possible, even bluer. I took a step back, unconsciously. Everyone around us grew silent as well.

"What." Eric said coldly through tight lips. My heartbeat was surely quickening now.

"Eric." I whispered with a shaky voice. I didn't have any time to react when a closed fist came flying at my face.


	32. 9: You will not control me

**Hope you don't laugh at me with this last little twist...hehe :D**

**Anyways, tell me what you think, I can handle it! ;)  
**

32.

I waited for the pounding, but instead I was pushed aside and Eric's fist struck Kori's jaw with such power he tumbled backwards and fell back on the gravel. Eric hissed furiously and I blinked, spinning around.

"You have used your powers for the last time!" Eric roared.

"Eric! What…?" I stuttered shocked. Eric turned and looked at me, his eyes blazing with anger.

"What he did to you is unforgivable! As a vampire Kori has the strength to stop an act when using his powers, you as a human cannot! You had no control of yourself, no matter how much in control you felt." His teeth were bared and he hissed in anger.

"He has done this before." He said deeply and the anger lacing his voice told me he had a history with Kori, in this matter.

"What, but, I…my powers…I thought…" I was a stuttering mess. Nothing made sense. I heard Kori get to his feet and he cleared his throat. He dusted dirt off his jeans.

"Unfortunately he's right. I had more control over our joined powers than you think, Luca." Kori snickered and I felt my face flush furiously.

"You…" I stuttered. Tears of anger and self-loathing filled my eyes. Never had I felt more used. I felt dirty to the core. Now the shame was for feeling like such a complete fool.

"Now what is all this ruckus about?" The Queen Sophie-Ann stepped up behind Kori. She was the only one looking flawless and she smiled smugly at Eric.

"I want Kori banned from Louisiana." Eric grumbled, eyes still on Kori.

"Done." The queen said flatly and Kori's eyed widened. He spun around, glaring at Sophie-Anne.

"You can't do that! You have no proof!" He snapped at her. Sophie-Ann didn't flinch, she only raised an eyebrow at him.

"The face of poor Luca tells it all. And what she went through tonight, well, banning you is a very small price for me to pay." She said simply. Wow, she was actually backing me up. Kori snapped his head back, staring at me. A mix of disgust and disbelief crossed his face.

"Luca!" He yelled and I flinched.

"Together we can take over the fucking world! Are you willing to throw away everything we've experienced for a cold hearted old fart like Eric?" He fumed with anger. I met his eyes and he seemed to flinch in surprise. A cold calm tucked around me and I walked past Eric and stopped in front of Kori. I focused all my strength and power at him, lulling him in to my own magic. A magic I hadn't been able to draw from only myself before.

"Kori." I said, watching as his eyes as they seemed to see through me.

"You will leave this place. You will leave this country. You will find yourself a tiny island of rock, somewhere up north, where it's cold and there is nothing to feed off other than fish. You will forever remember how you shamed me and you will be ridden by guilt the rest of your sorry existence. You will never use your gift on anyone again. Do you understand me?" I spoke slowly and gently, making sure every word sank in to him, deeply.

"Y…yes…" Kori whispered.

"Leave. Now." I nodded lightly and without another word, Kori turned and started walking down the road. I let out a long, shivering breath. When he was on a safe distance I let down my guard and shook the heavy air off. Never again.

_Unbelievable. She's got the most amazing gift, she rocks and she saved my life._ I jumped as Sookie's thoughts trickled through my brain.

"Wha…" I exclaimed, spinning around I stared big-eyed at Sookie.

"Sookie!" I squealed.

"What?" She asked, befuddled.

"I just heard your thoughts!" I laughed.

"What? How?" She gaped at me.

"I have no idea! But does it matter?" I laughed, shaking my head. I grabbed her hands and helped her to her feet.  
"I guess sharing my blood with you linked you to me, in such a way that I am able to tap in to _your_ gift! Now we're not distant cousins anymore. We're sisters." I said and smiled lovingly at Sookie through tears of joy.

"Sisters." Sookie replied and hugged me close.

"Yes, yes. Very impressive. Very cute. Now." The Queen stepped up next to us and snapped her fingers over her shoulder. One of her dark clad minions came up quickly and handed her two envelopes.

"Here's for your trouble. Eric will keep acting as sheriff of Area 5 and will still run Fangtasia, the Authority has been dealt with, the rumors eliminated and I will, as agreed, never set my foot in Shreveport again." She smiled coldly at me and I nodded in agreement. She handed one envelope to me and the other to Sookie.

"Have a pleasant evening all." She said over her shoulder before she quickly disappeared with the rest of the gang.

"Torch this place." Eric said to Alcide and Bill and they looked at each other before taking on the task at hand. I turned to Eric, letting go of Sookie.

"Can you forgive me…?" I whispered lowly. Eric looked at me, his eyes were the old, soft blue now.

"Little one." His gentle voice warmed me from the inside and out and I ran in to his arms, sobbing silently.

"I cannot blame you. I should have warned you about Kori. My fear of losing my club and my life got too big and I stopped thinking about what matters even more than that." He pushed my gently on an arm's length and looked at me.

"You."

* * *

We watched as the massive building burned. All the dead weres and the followers were inside and the heat from the flames seemed to release a pain in my stomach. My memories with William dissolved with the burning wood. I stood there, with one arm around Sookie and the other around Eric.

* * *

The hot water running down over my head gave my limps back their mobility. Everything that earlier had ached now drifted away with the water. I thought of my friends. Alcide was probably back in Jackson now. Bill had taken Sookie back home to Bon Temps. Everyone was safe and in one piece. Pam hadn't even bothered to shower before grounding for the day. Better yet, Eric was free from the threat from AVL and the Authority. I smiled for myself, taking in the sweet scent of my soap as I washed the blood and dirt out of my hair.

When I finished I dried myself up, smeared some lotion on and tip-toed naked out to the bedroom. Eric was fast asleep in bed already and it was still a bit creepy, seeing how still he was. The heat was up in the room and I happily crawled under the covers and pressed myself close to Eric's cold body. His body smelled sweet and I smiled. He had used my soap in the shower before me. I tucked myself closely to his strong back, wrapping my arm around his waist.

Things would be okay now. I felt it. I knew it. I had been through hell. Franklin. Then falling for William, then loosing William, in both body and mind. Then Kori comes flying in, taking advantage of my gift. Almost losing Sookie. Almost losing Eric. I sighed and pressed my eyes tightly shut. What more could possibly hit me now? I'd had enough bad karma!

* * *

For the next couple of days, or nights more precisely, Eric and I stayed in our light proof room. We went back and forth, debating and discussing.

"It's plenty big enough!" I laughed at a pouting Eric.

"And all my stuff is already here. And you want me near, don't you?" I wrapped my arms around his waist, purring happily against his chest. Eric chuckled.

"I do want you near. But I want you to be comfortable." He said and stroke my back.

"Do I _look_ uncomfortable?" My voice was muffled as I dug my face even closer against his chest and his chuckle rumbled against my skin.

"Okay. Fine. We'll make this little room our humble home. Are you happy now, little one?" I looked up at his tender smile and grinned.

"Happy happy happy!" I said and giggled like a silly schoolgirl. I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped up, Eric catching me and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Are you happy, Eric Northman?" I whispered and brushed my nose against his.

"My little love, I finally have you all to myself. No one will ever touch you or hurt you again. I won't allow anything in my life come before you again." Eric said softly and kissed my lips lightly.

"I love you." I whispered, my voice trembled lightly. Eric's eyes glittered and glowed at me.

"I haven't loved in decades. Now I'll love for eternity." He whispered and crushed his lips against mine.

* * *

2 weeks later

Sookie and I were sitting at a street side cafe, soaking up the hot summer sun. It had been some time since I had been outside in the middle of the day and my skin soaked up all the vitamin D it could. Though I wasn't paying much attention. My mind was churning, while I counted on my fingers and muttered under my breath.

"Luca, what are you going on about? Your muttering is getting on my nerves!" Sookie pulled down her sunglasses and chuckled at me from across the tiny, circular table.

"What? Oh...nothing." I mumbled and pressed my hands between my thighs.

"Listen, Luca, I'm sorry I couldn't go with you to Kadie's funeral on Sunday." Sookie said and looked at me, her smile gone. A lump grew in my throat and I bit my lip, remembering the beautiful ceremony. Her gravesite with placed under the shadowing branches of a massive willow tree and her coffin had been made in light brown wood, glittering in the sunbeams reaching in under the branches. Alcide had been there with me. I hadn't been able to meet Kadie's father's eyes, guilt and grief was rippling through me in painful waves. After the ceremony Alcide had supported me away from there as best as he could with his long, lianaed-proof gloves stretching up to his elbow, hidden under his long-sleeved shirt. I had spent the last hours of the day, crying next to a sleeping Eric, until he woke up for the night and cradled me in his arms and I had cried some more.

"It's okay." I said, swallowing the lump. "Alcide was there. He took care of me, the best he could." I smiled as reassuringly as I could at Sookie, but the knife still twisted in my heart. I bit my lip, my mind drifting off, searching for some sort of answer to my many questions.

"Okay, Luca. What the hell is going on, you're distracted, you keep counting on your fingers, and you're turning white as a sheet...at this very moment, God, Luca what's wrong?" Sookie jumped up and hurried around the table, kneeling in front of me and clutching my hands. Her worried look made tears fill my eyes.

"Sookie...!" I whimpered.

"I think I'm pregnant...!"

* * *

**Oh my, oh my...!**


	33. 10: The new path

**I reeeaaally hope you like this. :) :)  


* * *

**

33.

"Oh God…!" I moaned and pushed the bathroom door open and stumbled out to the long sink. Sookie had barred the door to the public bathroom at the mall with a chair and now she paced the floor.

"Positive! Again!" I squealed, dropping the third test on the sink, next to the two others.

"Okay. Listen, Luca its okay! This is not the end of the world!" Sookie tried to sooth me, grabbing my arm.

"Not the end of the world? Sookie!" I exclaimed, tears rushing down my cheeks. I stopped in front of her, gasping.

"Wait. Can…can vampires father children…? Could it be Eric, who…" I stopped myself, hearing how stupid it sounded. Sookie snapped her fingers.

"I know!" She said and dug out her cell phone from her clutch bag.

"What…" I stuttered. Sookie waved her hand, telling me to be quiet as she put the phone to her ear.

"This is Sookie." She said, very formally.

"I need to know something and I will pay you for your troubles as long as you maintain the…patient-doctor confidentiality. Can vampires…father children?" She listened intently for a few seconds before mumbling a goodbye and hung up.

"Well?" I squealed.

"Well, that was Dr. Ludwig. And she knows…stuff. And…yes, vampires can father children." Sookie breathed out and I felt myself go cold. Sweat broke out on my forehead.

"Oh God…" I moaned and rushed in to the bathroom stall, heaving over the toilet.

* * *

"It can't be that bad? If Eric is the father, then…well, isn't that a good thing?" Sookie patted my forehead with a moist paper towel. I breathed hard, feeling like I'd run a marathon.

"Of course…I just…I just don't know how wildly excited Eric will be. And I can't be sure it's him, can I? I mean…Eric, William…even Franklin." I said and shivered.

"Ah…" Sookie said and I felt my face turn red, realizing Sookie didn't know about all my…escapades.

"What about Kori, did he…" I shook my head furiously, staring shocked at her. Not Kori, oh God not Kori!

"Okay, you're coming with me." Sookie said and hauled me to my feet. I stumbled, trying to regain balance on my shaking legs.

"What? Where?" I stuttered and grabbed my purse, shoving the tests down in to it. The determined look on Sookie's face made me shut up and I followed silently. She didn't say anything more before we were in her car, on our way to wherever.

"We are going to pay Doctor Ludwig a visit. She's got this…office and she actually told me to come there, if I was, indirectly, telling her I was pregnant. She will help you."

"And by help, what do you mean?" I asked, shocked. Sookie looked at me, big-eyed and slightly offended.

"Luca! I would never tell you to have an abortion! I was talking about sonograms! You wouldn't want to go to a normal doctor, in case you got a…half vampire, half human in your belly, now would you?"

"Oh…no, that wouldn't turn out good. Sorry." I mumbled and leaned my head back.

"Just remember to not question what Ludwig is doing. She takes great offense if she's questioned. Just let her do her thing." Sookie said and it really didn't sooth me all that much.

* * *

Dr. Ludwig was by far the tiniest person I had ever met. She barely reached up to my waist!

"Uhm…hello." I mumbled as the tiny woman walked up to me and placed her hand on my stomach.

"Hmmm…" The tiny woman mumbled as her forehead wrinkled thoughtfully.

"Come with me." The doctor grumbled and grabbed my hand, yanking me over to a padded examination bench.

"Lie down, button down your shorts." She commanded and in fear of actually getting smacked, I quickly got down on the bench and leaned back. I turned away and grabbed Sookie's hand as the doctor pulled out a lot of weird equipment and instruments. I tried to breathe slowly as she started to prod, poke and examine me.

"She has abilities like no other." Sookie whispered.

"You are something different, aren't you young lady." Ludwig croaked and I dared a glance at her. Her mouth twitched.

"Yes. I'm a lianaed." I whispered. My throat was dry and sore. Ludwig nodded confirming.

"Then I am not surprised." She mumbled and I squeezed Sookie's hand."

"What do you mean?" I whispered. Dr. Ludwig breathed deeply and pulled the gloves of her hands. She had drawn blood without me even noticing it, I was that out of it and now she poured a few droplets out on a glass plate and then took a few drops of a clear liquid from a suspicious-looking brown jar. She pushed the glass plate under what looked like an ancient microscope. She peered through it while she kept talking.

"Tell me dear, how many have you been with the last month?" I flushed furiously and tried to lick my dry lips, but my tongue felt just as dry.

"Uhm…Four. But only three who…" I said, feeling too stupid to finish the sentence.

"Mhm. Mhm." Dr. Ludwig mumbled while staring down at the droplet of blood.

"And what were they?" She asked dryly. It wasn't hard to understand what she meant.

"Two vampires, one were-panther." I whispered. Dr. Ludwig turned her chair around and looked at me with hard eyes.

"Well, you are indeed pregnant." She said flatly.

"You are expecting a half-breed."

"O…okay…" I whispered and squeezed Sookie's hand even harder.

"Actually, you're expecting two. Hope you are prepared to raise a vampire half-breed _and _a were half-breed."

I was glad I was already lying down.

* * *

"As a lianaed you are more acceptable for pregnancy than normal. Your libido may be through the roof, but so is also your fertility. You must've had sex with the were-panther and the vampire pretty close to each other, since you have been able to have two eggs fertilized, only days apart. You just be happy there's not three in there." Dr. Ludwig raised an eyebrow at me.

"Who's the vampire-father-to-be?" She asked.

"Eric…" I whispered and Dr. Ludwig chuckled.

"Give Mr. Northman my best wishes in fatherhood." Dr. Ludwig didn't sound too impressed.

"Y….yeah, thank you." I whispered, my pulse was raising so fast it sounded through my voice.

"Yes, thank you Dr. Ludwig." Sookie said and a barely registered as she handed her money.

"Good luck." Dr. Ludwig said in a sigh before slamming the door shut.

"Oh my God. Oh my God!" I cried and sank down in the car seat the second Sookie opened the door.

"It's okay Luca! It's okay! Just breathe!" Sookie desperately tried to calm me.

"How can it be okay Sookie! Eric is going to kill me! Or worse, the baby that _obviously _is William's child!" I cried out.

"No, he's not. Eric may be a lot of things, but he's not stupid. And besides, he loves you!" Sookie smacked me on the hand. I sniffled and dried my eyes.

"He _loves _you, Luca." Sookie's tender smile brought a smile to my face. I knew she was right.

"Now, it's almost sundown and we'll head back to Fangtasia and you will tell Eric about this. Do not worry, do you hear me? Eric knows I will destroy him if he disturbs a single hair on your head. You hear me?" Sookie forced me to look at her and she didn't move before I nodded.

"Good. Let's go." She said and started the car.

* * *

Since I had spent the day with Sookie Eric had decided to ground like he had used to do and I waited in our bedroom until he would rise. My stomach was painful with nervous butterflies and my palms were sweaty. I had changed out of my jeans shorts and flowery cropped top in to lose fitted jeans and a wide t-shirt. I sat on the edge of the bed, too tired to pace the floor anymore. The second the door opened I jumped up, twisting my hands nervously.

"Little one." Eric said with a tender smile. He was dressed in grey pants and a black shirt, the four top buttons undone. His hair was as always perfectly arranged on his perfect head.

"Did you have a good day?" He asked softly and walked towards me. His smile faded when he saw the pained look on my face.

"Little one, what is wrong?" He asked, stopping dead. I gulped down air before telling him. To sooner the better.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered and a I noticed a tiny twitch under Eric's left eye.

"Pregnant?" He whispered. I couldn't read his face. I nodded and brushed annoyed away a tear from my cheek.

"Will I father a child?" His voice was husky.

"I…I went to see Dr. Ludwig, with Sookie." I whispered and I shakily sank down on the edge of the bed. Eric walked closer, staring at me.

"What did she say?" He asked, his voice still flat and husky, like we were discussing interior. I took a deep breath.

"Eric…please, you cannot hate me. You cannot hate me." I whispered, tears blinding my vision. I barely noticed as Eric kneeled in front of me, taking my hands in his big once. They were almost as cold as mine, but this time I out-froze even a vampire.

"Yes, you are fathering a child." I dared to meet his blue gaze.

"But so is also William." I whispered. Eric blinked in surprise.

"How." He said flatly.

"Dr. Ludwig said that my fertility is three times the normal since I'm a lianaed and both you and William…" I bit my lip and Eric nodded slowly.

"Forgive me…! I sobbed, not quite sure what I was sorry for.

"You did love William, didn't you?" Eric asked gently and I looked at him in surprise. His stare wasn't cold and hard as I had feared. It was gentle. I nodded lightly.

"I did, before I knew who he was." I whispered.

"And you love me?" He asked, bringing forth a smile on my face.

"More than words can say." I whispered, squeezing his hands.

"Then there will be the pitter-patter of two little half-breeds feet in our home soon. And I will love them both." Eric pulled me down on the floor and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you for real?" I whispered and chuckled happily.

"As real as our love." Eric whispered and brushed his lips against mine.

* * *

**Ah, love is such a powerful thing. ;) Please, let me know what you think!**


	34. EPILOGUE The happy cries of love

**So here we are, at the epilogue. I hope you've enjoyed it!  


* * *

**

Epilogue

I kneeled in front of the massive, light grey headstone. I brushed my fingers over the golden letters and felt a light sting in my heart.

"You know, I don't feel any anger anymore. What's the point?" I whispered, caressing the petals of a daffodil.

"I loved you. I loved you very much. And now I'm having your baby, William. I hope you know that. I hope it makes you happy." I straightened my back and stroke my lightly rounding belly.

"You might not be so happy that your baby is sharing the same womb as Eric's child, but that I can't help you with." I said, smiling lightly. I looked down at my hands. My left ring finger still carried the wedding ring William gave me. My right ring finger carried a new ring. A gold and white ring lined with blue diamonds, perfectly matching Eric's eyes.

"Eric told me that in his home country, Sweden, they wear their wedding rings on the right ring finger. That is why I've kept ours on, William. You are still a part of me. Especially now." I smiled, feeling one of the babies kick. It felt like light air bubbles.

"I'm sure you saw us. Eric isn't really good with showing emotions in public. And especially not in front of the queen of Louisiana, Sophie-Anne. She performed the ceremony. Simple, straight forward. Very…vampire-like." I said and laughed.

"But, we got married. Sookie and Bill were there as well, as witnesses. I think Bill is planning on proposing to Sookie as well. I hope he does. She loves him so much." I sighed and looked up at the slowly graying sky.

"I think it will rain soon. About time. It's been so dry and hot lately." I took another deep breath before getting up.

"I'm happy, William. You wanted me to be happy, didn't you?" I smiled lovingly at the golden name.

"I'm happy." I whispered before I turned and walked away.

* * *

Sabina, the half-breed vampire and Felix, the half-breed were-panther were born on due in our lightproof bedroom. Sabina had her father's blue eyes and blonde hair and Felix had the most dazzling green eyes, leaving no doubt who his father was.

Never before had the cries of children seeped out in to Fangtasia.

And never did I dream I would see two tiny babies in Eric Northman's arms.

And the big smile on his face is forever embedded in my memory.

And again I ask; who said a vampire can't feel love?

**THE END**


End file.
